Whispers from the Past
by Hybridbabe
Summary: Strange Dreams...A Hidden Prophacy.....a Girl Destined for Greatness..... an Enchanted Love... 20+ Ch. *~*FIN*~*
1. Prologue: When Dreams May Come

Come to me... The voice in the shadows rose and fell, like a mystical surreal wind, blowing though her mind. She could hear it; its infinite rhythmic speech seemed to come from all directions, above, below, left and right. It was in her mind, in her heart. In her very soul. Come to me... Come to me, my love...find me...save me... Where are you? She cried out into the ebony darkness. For once in her life, her heart and mind spoke as one, instead of as individual entities. Her soft, silky hair flowed with the wind and across her face. She spoke again, shouted out in her mind, Where are you? How can I save you? What does this mean? You will know when the time comes. Come to me...you are my heart...come... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Marita Shindou snapped awake, sweat coating her forehead and down her back. Raising her petite hand, she effortlessly moved it to the area above her eyes, and dabbed at the perspiration collecting there. She Scowled, and lazily, rolled over to the side of her four poster bed, and checked the digital clock on her nightstand with squinted eyes. 12:00 AM midnight was barely hazy, and she groaned with the effort to roll back over on her back. Sweat still clung to the back of her black tube top and white pajama bottoms, what she normally wore to bed. Marita sighed, and slowly crawled out of bed, crossing to her overstuffed chair in the corner of the darkened room. In the daylight, it would have been a dark greenish color, but in the cloak of darkness, it was just a clumped shadow in the ebony darkened room.  
  
Two months. The dream, so surreal and unbelievable, had come for two months straight, and had woken her up at exactly midnight each time. Shaking her head, Marita sank into the chair, pondering and lost in thought. Two months. The voice in my dream... like a drifting mist in my mind. Where is it coming from? I need to know! This voice... called me love... his love, but I don't have a boyfriend. She sighed, sleepiness slowly overtaking her. As her eyelids began to droop, she whispered silently, "Wherever you are, I will find you. You're a vision of the past..." 


	2. Chapter 1: Fun in the Sun

Chapter 1 The day was new and bright in Tokyo Town, 150 miles from Duelist Island, and one of the best tourist spots in the entire country. The views were scenic, the sky crystal clear, and the weather was perfect. Most of the inhabitants located in this picturesque town were enjoying the nice weather, refreshing themselves with swimming in the sea's choppy waves, playing volleyball from one of the many courts by the calls of the ocean vast, or soaking up the sun under umbrellas and sipping lemonade. Today's too perfect to get me down, thought Tea, her hair shining a copper penny color in the noon day sun. Sitting on a comfortable folding lounger, she adjusted the straps on her dark green bikini top, and admired the scenic view around her. Glancing to her left, she could see her two best friends Joey and Tristan, both shirtless and wearing their swim trunks, jumping, slamming and hitting a spining volleyball above the poles of the volleyball net. It looked like quite a close game, and their obvious frustrations with each other could be seen on their faces: a exhausted, brilliant red. Suddenly.WHAM!!!! The golden haired Joey took note of the wide side of the court, jumped, and spiked the neon colored sphere towards the opening. Panicked, his taller and darker skinned opponent dove for the ball, his wide eyes never missing a beat, and got a mouth full of sand, the volleyball missing his outstretched hands by mere centimeters. Furious, Tristan immediately pushed himself into a sitting position, and ran straight for his best friend, determined to make up for the game he had lost. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!!!!!" screamed Joey, laughter in his voice and a spring in his step, as he braced himself for the run of his life, tearing down the beachside with Tristan at his heels. Tea, a witness to the whole hilarious scene, laughed in spite of herself, her dark blue eyes shining with laughter, and her petite face lighting up like the sun itself. A short distance away, she could hear the melodious chords eminating from a boombox that someone had brought. Giving up any resistance, she began to sing along with the song. "I'm gonna soak up the sun...gonna tell everyone to lighten up!" Humming the rest, her thoughts drifted to one of her best friends, whose absence was duely noted, and badly missed. I wish Yugi was here. 


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Thoughts

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!!*~* I don't own Yugioh! I give full credit to the owners of the characters (you know who you are!) Heheheh this one is a bit of a long chapter, but the next one is even longer, so SIT TITE TITO! IT AINT OVER YET! lol   
  
In his personal loft above his grandfather's house, Yugi Mutou paced back and forth, lost in thought. His violet, innocent eyes were downcast, staring at the floor like it had all the answers he needed. Truth be told, he was a nervous wreck.  
  
Across the room on the bed, a spectral form, nearly transparent, was holding his head in his hands, and, much like Yugi, was also deep in thought. Dressed like Yugi, he seemed much more older than his younger counterpart, much more mature and refined in stature. The two of them together were much like the two sides of the same coin; although same midnight black tanktops that they both wore, and same ruby red hair with blonde bangs, these two were of one body, yet two minds.   
  
It was the spectral figure that finally broke the silence. "Yugi, would you stop pacing around? It's nerve wracking to see you in such a state."  
  
Yugi grimaced momentarily, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh, sorry. I know I should stop Yami, but it helps me think. It seems that the closer we get to finding out who you really are, the more complicated it gets, and the deeper the mystery goes."  
  
Yami's eyes, cold and defiant, softened slightly, admiring how hard Yugi was trying to help uncover a past not his own. But that was one of his strongest attributes, besides his innocence, his compassion, and his loyalty to his friends. Both of these two, although born millennia apart, were very much the same, and it was comforting to know that they could confide in each other like the best of friends.  
  
However, even a best friend could see how fast Yugi was running down; he already had bags under his eyes, his hair was rumpled in all directions, and his feet were dragging across the floor.  
  
"Yugi, you have done so much for me already. You've given me a second chance at life by putting together the Millennium Puzzle, and allowing me to join you in dueling in the competitions and duels. Without you, I would have still been dormant inside the Puzzle. My past is really something I don't want you stressing over." Yami smiled, a rarity across his usually fierce and intense features. "In fact, you need some time to recover from all the dueling we've been doing against Merrick and his hunters. Didn't Tea invite you to dinner and dancing tonight? With Tristan, Joey and Mei?"  
  
Yugi winced again, except this time, from embarrassment. "Well, um... about that..." he paused, and grinned sheepishly, like dancing was the worst thing to do on a Saturday night.  
  
His companion flopped backward on the bed, slightly exasperated with the younger boy. "Don't tell me, you never even excepted her invitation?"  
  
"No, I did, but... well, it's Tea. I mean, it's not HER but...well..."  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to wince. "You don't return her feelings toward you?"  
  
A ruby red blush began to spread across Yugi's cheeks, and the back of his collar began to burn. "Well, to me, she's just Tea, who's been my friend forever. I just don't feel anything beyond that for her."  
  
"Well, if it is not a date, then why don't you two go as friends? As I understand it, that is perfectly normal in this day in age. If we were in my time, you would not even have that chance to get to know the woman you wanted to marry, and dancing with a woman meant you would be courting her, and then marry her." Sighing deeply, Yami closed his eyes for a second, before he continued. "But dating without the intent of marrying? That was absurd."  
  
Intrigued, his smaller protégé took a seat at the foot of the bed, sitting hunched over, Indian style, with his elbows on his knees. He held his face in his hands, attentive to what Yami had to say about his past. Or rather, what he remembered. Eagerly, Yugi bade Yami to continue.  
  
Smiling a little wider at this act of child-like attentiveness, the former pharaoh of Egypt began to tell his tale, however little he remembered of it. It was a shame; he had almost gotten used to the holes in his memory, and how the simplest things, such as what he wore back in those days, were able to easily slip through his fingers, like grains of the Egyptian sand.  
  
"In ancient times, I remember that on a specific time and date, all the men of Egypt would come to gather at Cairo, or the closest, largest city in Egypt. Each of the men would take their positions in a circle around the single women, who were in the very center of this giant circle. Then, the women would make a smaller hoop, so if you looked at the circles from the sky, it would have looked like an archery target. The next thing anyone would know, the music would start, and the men would dance around the dancing women, trying to land in front of the one they would hope to marry."  
  
"Marry!?" innocent, violet eyes shot up in surprise, widening and incredulous at such a thing. "Wow! Did you dance as well? Did you dance in front of a woman too?"  
  
Yami slowly closed his eyes, scanning the back of his mind and sifting through his memories, trying to find the answer to Yugi's simple question. However, the answer completely eluded him. Discouraged, his face scrunched up in deep concentration, but still nothing of that special dance. "I'm... not sure if it was that dance, but I do remember dancing with a beautiful woman."  
  
"But it COULD have been that dance though, right? That girl could have been your wife!'  
  
Yami frowned, wishing even longing for his memory to be more complete. His own mind betrayed him! It was elusive and enigmatic, equally distressing to not know not only where you came from, but also even who you REALLY are!  
  
"Yugi... it is possible that it was that dance, but what does it matter now? That dance happened so long ago, and no one outside the spirits in the Millennium Items could have survived how much time has passed," the solemn pharaoh sighed. "And even if she was my wife, she would be long gone by know. Pity... I can't even remember her face..."  
  
Standing up, the younger of the two resumed his pacing, thinking, rethinking and pondering over the history of Yami's past and how hard it was on Yami to remember such trivial things. Yugi's thoughts and reasoning, however, just began to spin in his head, not making much sense and making him dizzy, like a little kid on the neighborhood merry-go-round.   
  
I wish I could help Yami out, he thought, his blonde bangs falling in his violet eyes, but even his mind betrays him at times. I was right when I said this mystery only gets deeper and more complex as we keep looking for answers.  
  
Yugi sighed, frustration evident on his face. And then there is that thing with Tea as well...  
  
His gaze wandered, and rested on the scenic view from the opened window. The sun was at its peak, a high arc across the cerulean depths of the sea below. At high noon now, the sun's rays pointed straight down, and if held there long enough, a person could have cooked an egg right off the sidewalk. As it had made the trek across the sky like all the days previous, the sun began to race steadily westward; its rays began to race eastward like wildfire. In description, it was the perfect time: the middle of the day. The world seemed peaceful, so glorious and bright; not like the dismal atmosphere of the loft.  
  
It came as quite a surprise, but just by looking at this picturesque view from the opened window, just by looking at what the sun had brought to this day, everything was calm. Peaceful. Even serene. Despite the chaos that had become his life by helping Yami saving the world, and despite the fact that every shadow and on every corner could carry one of Merrick's minions, ready to steal the Millennium Puzzle away from him, Yugi Mutou was at peace. The view of the window had put him in the mood of complete confidence, and calmed his mind into knowing that despite the holes in Yami's memory, and despite the chaos ensured by Merrick, everything would eventually turn out all right.  
  
He smiled gently, and turned to face his brooding companion. For a moment, Yami was surprised to see Yugi in such a mood, and pride filled him for how quickly Yugi had gained his composure. He smiled, impressed again by how strong this little one could be in times where strength was in short supply. Yugi was also someone with fierce independence, unbroken spirit, and an abundance of Duel Monster knowledge. His strengths would continue to grow as long as he had his friends beside him, Yami was there to guide him, and confidence in himself to venture on.   
  
It was minutes before either one spoke. "I'll go with Tea and the rest of the guys to the dinner and dance thing. Who knows? Maybe I can relax a little about Merrick's hunters coming after me, and maybe I can just be 15 and be a normal kid!" Having said this, a wide spread grin stretched across the young boy's face, proud at what he had just said and what he was about to say. Suddenly, the words just bubbled up to the surface, "You're coming too, Yami!"  
  
"Wha... ME?" cried Yami, jumping off the bed and crossing his arms in surprise. "Why would you want ME tagging along? I thought YOU were the one going out to have fun, not me!"  
  
Laughing, Yugi replied, "Well, I can't leave you behind, in case Merrick's hunters do arrive at the dinner/dance thing, and you need some relax time too, so..."  
  
The pharaoh sighed, knowing he was going along for the ride whether he liked it or not. "But, what would I DO there?"  
  
"You'll figure it out, Yami. You'll thing of something, I'm sure of it!" was his only enthusiastic reply.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to laugh, in spite of all of Yugi's enthusiasm. "Well then, alright, I'll consider it, but we better get ready for the dance. That includes you taking a nap Yugi. I know you're tired, and you need rest. The party is in five hours."  
  
With that statement, the spectral Pharaoh vanished, leaving only his words of wisdom behind him as he drifted back inside the Millennium Puzzle, hanging from a chain around Yugi's neck.  
  
Suddenly exhaustion set upon Yugi's brain, urging him to sleep. He yawned loudly, took up residence on the bed, and curled up under the covers. Slowly closing his eyes, almost inaudibly, he murmured, "This is going to be... a night I'll never... forget..." 


	4. Chapter 3: Complicated

*~*Disclaimer*~* you know the drill, I don't own Yugioh! I give credit where it is due, yadda yadda yadda... and I'm beginning to use those lil bracket things for people's thoughts since I have no clue how to do italics just yet. So, whenever you see something enclosed with these things: then that's what someone is thinking, k? ANYWAY, I DID add two of my friend's names in here (if you both read my fan ficcie stuff anyway, you know who you are!) see if you guys can catch it! ^_^ *~*Sarah*~*  
  
"WHAT!?!? I owe a WHAT?!?" shrieked a frantic Marita, her eyes wide with shock.   
  
"Well take a look peabrain, it's written right here!" shouted her masculine roommate, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "If you can READ, you'd know what it says."  
  
A low, guttural growl was his only reply. Nearly ripping the piece of mail in half, his female companion snapped, "I can READ, Elephant Butt, but it's a bit HARD to do that when I don't even have the PIECE OF FLIPPIN' MAIL IN FRONT OF ME! And while we're on that subject," her eyes, crystal blue, narrowed. "Just WHAT in the WORLD are you doing reading my mail ANYWAY?"  
  
He shrugged, "It was there Rita. How was I supposed to NOT read it?"  
  
"Ian Christopher, I swear, I will KICK YOUR BUTT if you ever read my mail again, do you HEAR ME? Can I make it ANY clearer?"  
  
"No," he retorted, amusement flashing in his eyes, "I think you made it clear as crystal, or crystal clear for those of you 'vocabulary challenged' people."  
  
"GOOD!" Marita snapped, and then had second thoughts. "Wait, no, that's bad...AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! You are the most FRUSTRATING MAN I have EVER MET!"  
  
Ian laughed, grinning from ear to ear, "Rita, jus' quit while you're behind."  
  
Seething at these one liners and cheap shots, Marita turned her attention to the piece of paper in its already ripped envelope, courtesy of Ian. She yanked out the long rectangle of paper, and began to read aloud, more so to herself than to her roommate. "Dear Ms. Shindou... due to past investments... yadda, yadda, yadda... Kaiba Corp...." she trailed off. "Wait a sec, KAIBA? As in, SETO KAIBA?"  
  
Ian smirked, "Nooooo, Yakamoru Kaiba. OFCOURSE SETO KAIBA!" he lounged on the corduroy couch, the cushions slowly sagging under his 150 pounds of weight (or muscle as Ian liked to call it). "He's the Prez Rita, and his little brother Mokuba is the Vice Prez."  
  
"I didn't even know Kaiba HAD a brother..." wondered the young woman aloud, "but even the sweetest child doesn't deserve the kind of creep for a brother as Seto Kaiba..." anger snarled and arose in her voice, as Marita continued. "I STILL haven't forgiven him for what he did to Dawn..."  
  
"Oh please, are you STILL on that Rita? When did that happen, like, when you were two? I'm surprised your memory goes that far back, especially when you can't even remember what you had yesterday for lunch. Are you ALWAYS this obsessive over guys?"  
  
"HEY!" Marita scowled at her roommate, who casually grinned back at her, a piece of his fiery, red streaked, spiky black hair falling across his face.   
  
She huffed at him, uber pissed at him for his unwanted, 'peanut gallery' jokes. "You jus' keep makin' fun of me, dontcha? Get a clue Moo-ron, you got no style! You're just a wacked up, anime luver who doesn't know when to quit and likes to snoop around in my business. Why don't you make like a magician and DISAPPEAR?!"  
  
THAT did it. Furious, Ian snapped, "Well, it beats being HERE. Sometimes I wish I COULD just disappear just so I don't have to her you WHINING."  
  
He seethed with rage, his minor teasing being taken too far, too seriously. WHAT has gotten into Rita? he wondered, fixating an attentive stare her way. She's been so uptight, so edgy these last couple of months. Seems like she's spooked or something. I don't know... He stopped, anger momentarily forgotten. Something must really be wrong, I worry about her.  
  
"Rita, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, you've been acting really weird for awhile now."  
  
"It's... nothing Ian. Really. I'll be all right, ok? I'm FINE."  
  
He frowned, and said, "all right Rita" even though he knew she was hiding something. Something's up with her, but I better not press. Who knows how much she'll blow up at me... He sighed, something still on his mind. "Hey Rita? Don't you think that that thing with Kaiba is a little childish? I mean, why have you held onto a grudge for over 14 years? WHY not just drop it and let it go?"  
  
For a moment, Marita paused, thinking over the wisdom and reasoning in Ian's questions. She considered them for a bit, and then replied, "So what if it's childish I KNOW what I saw at the time, and what Seto did to her describes what kind of a creep he is. I bet he's never changed since then!"  
  
Her friend rolled his brown eyes, giving up on the subject. "Fine. Believe what you want, I don't care," he shifted to his left side so he was facing the back of the couch and away from his feminine roommate. "And, oh, by he way, a package came for you in the mail."  
  
"WHAT?!? You tell me this NOW?!?"  
  
"Yeah, look on the porch." Ian closed his eyes, and eventually, after all of Marita's scowling and complaining, drifted off to sleep.  
  
"You know, I WISH he would tell me these things," the raven-haired young woman mumbled, giving Ian's back a death glare. Ian, still asleep, slightly squirmed, and possibly from the glare, but otherwise, he showed no other signs of hearing her, and took no notice.  
  
Sighing, Marita sauntered from the living room and to the space in front of the door, still with the Kaiba Corp letter in hand. Gripping the golden door handle, she gave it a quick turn and opened the mahogany door, taking a couple steps from the modern day condo, to the beautiful outdoors.  
  
It was a most glorious day, that was for sure. The sky was crystal clear, with only a few 'cotton candy' clouds floating along the breeze. The masses of water and dust looked big and puffy, snow white against the cerulean blue backdrop of the sky. The shared condo between Ian and Marita faced eastward, the golden sun already overhead and half way across the sky. Birds of all sizes and shapes began to sing their merry little tunes, tweeting and chirping in all directions.  
  
Not even trying to resist, Marita walked onto the enclosed porch, breathing in the sweet smell of sunflowers and marigolds, enjoying the summer day.  
  
I think I'll stay out here a little while. she thought, curling up on a decorated, floral lounger chair that festively adorned the back corner of the porch. As she sank into it, she sighed, for once in this hectic day content with the world and how peaceful it was. The day seemed like the flip side of a coin, with her nightmares on the other side. Banishing the thought of her strange, 'lost lover' dreams from her mind, she lazily let her hand fall over the end of the chair, which brushed up against something smooth. Curious, she leaned over and pulled whatever it was from underneath the lounger.  
  
It was as big as one of those department store clothes boxes, and almost that shape too, only slightly smaller in width. In the middle of the brown papered, top of the box, it said, "To: Ms. Marita Shindou" and her address. There was no return address, only a stamp at the top left corner that read, "Kaiba Corp".  
  
Scowling, Marita placed the box on her lap, and began to rip off all the brown paper. It took awhile to get all the invisible tape off, because the tape was not all that easy to rip off, but eventually, she was able to throw that away. Three broken nails and 2 minutes of gritting her teeth later, Marita finally tore the box open, and threw the tissue paper contained inside of it away.  
  
Suddenly... BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! Snapping her gaze away from the box and what gift was contained inside, the raven haired woman, annoyed, got up, placed the box on the lounger, and looked outward towards the iron gate in the front yard of the condo, where a FedEx delivery boy was checking the address on a small, rectangle letter-sized package. HE had been the one to push the button on the Buzz Box, and disturb Marita from seeing what was inside the big brown box.  
  
Opening the door to the porch, she leaned out and yelled, "HEY! Is that for 1555 Kisaragi Lane?"  
  
"Uhh..." the young man, barely in his twenties and in his traditional short shorts and short sleeve shirt uniform, glanced at the package in his right hand, checking the address once more. "Umm...yeah! Are you Mrs...?"  
  
"Oh! NO! Not Mrs! I'm not married!" she laughed, "It's Miss!"  
  
"OH! So you're Ms...?" he stumbled on her name, not sure how to pronounce it.  
  
In the end, it was Marita who said it for him, "'Marita Shindou'?"  
  
"Y-yeah, that's it! I guess this is yours then." the FedEx boy made his way up the stone walkway that connected the porch doorway with the gate, his heavy work boots clomping and clacking against the hard stone. Delivering his package to its rightful owner, he said, "Sign here please" and pointed to a line on the paper tacked to his clipboard. When Marita did as she was instructed, the FedEx boy smiled wide, his green eyes sparkling with kindness. "Hope you get something good," he said, and strolled back down the walkway to his truck. Starting up the motor, he revved it up, and drove purposefully away.  
  
Her gave never leaving the young man until he was driving halfway down the block; Marita shook her head, laughing out loud. "MAN, he was CUTE!" She giggled at the thought as she walked back to her seat on the porch, moving the box to her right side as she picked up the dropped Kaiba Corp letter with her left hand. Determined to finish what she started, she began to read the bold print:  
  
"Dear Ms. Shindou,  
Due to past investments and current debts found one year over due, Kaiba Corp has no choice but to demand the return of $100.00 to Mr. Seto Kaiba. This is equal to the amount of fines you have owed Mr. Kaiba for over one year, or 18 months..."  
  
"WHAT! Wait a sec! I don't owe Kaiba anything!" shrieked Marita, twisting a lock of ebony black hair between two fingers. "Unless..." she groaned, "Ugh, that NO GOOD ROTTEN! UGH! He's going to fine me? FOR A STUPID BET!?!!?!? A bet we made LAST YEAR when I was down and out of money!?!?! WHAAAT........" She stamped her foot, shaking her head from side to side, lips pursed and taught. WHY did I make a bet with Seto Kaiba? Marita moaned, realizing just how deeply she had dug her hole of debt with this corporate tycoon. And WHY did we make a bet on something so idiotic as whether or not he was going to become Duel Monsters Champion!?  
  
Sighing, she continued reading:  
  
"If the quota you owe is not returned within 10 days of the time we contacted you with this letter, you will be sued for theft of money over $20 and will most likely receive jail time for the amount of money you stole from Mr. Kaiba, as well as receive heavy fines..."  
  
"WHAT!? I don't believe this!!! Over a hundred dollars?!" she fumed, outraged at the unfair charges that she would face. "I have to pay Seto $100.00 or else go to JAIL!?!"  
  
Enraged, Marita was just about to crumple up the fine notice, stomp on it and set it ablaze with a couple matches when she glanced at the next line of the letter; it stopped her cold, dead in her tracks. Handwritten, it said as follows:  
  
"However, there is an alternate route to your fate, Marita."  
  
The rest of the letter was written informally, the masculine handwriting evident by the lack of originality with the letters. Intrigued, the raven-haired beauty squinted, trying to decipher the next bunch of Seto's messy scrawl:  
  
"In the past several days, I've been holding a duel tournament for the game of Duel Monsters. As I understand it, you are also very skilled with the game, and it would be nice to 'catch up' with old friends. For holding this tournament, my reasons are my own, but this tournament may be the only other option you have to either get thrown in jail or pay up.   
  
The same day you get this letter, you should also get a package in the mail. Inside, is a creation of my own..."  
  
Marita directed her gaze towards the box next to her, folding back the flaps and taking a look at Seto's little surprise for her. She could make out the bright, ruby reds, sapphire blues, and metallic grays of one of the new and improved Dueling Decks, design and functions courtesy of Kaiba Corp. Intrigued with this master piece of practical craftsmanship and efficiency, Marita scanned over it, pressing the release button to see it fold out into its usual boomerang shaped deck. She took note of its dueling deck compartment, the turbo power meter at maximum power capacity, and the over all beauty that was a part of her favorite game. Although she didn't like Seto that much, she still admired his craftsmanship in creating such a masterpiece.   
  
Putting it on, the Dueling Deck fit her right wrist perfectly, and contrasted to the ancient Egyptian armlet on her left wrist.  
  
Glancing back to the note, the rest read as follows:  
  
"Transport will be provided to you to Tokyo Town, and then to Battle City, prior to the 10 day time limit. By pressing the 'on' button on your Dueling Deck, I can send a helicopter immediately via the tracking device in the Dueling Deck. As soon as you are ready Marita. I'll consider your debt to me repaid if you can last long enough in the duelist competition, and make it to the finals as one of the top eight duelists. I will even include a bonus. Defeat this year's 'King of Games' and I will personally pay YOU double the amount you owe me, and forget the bet we made ever happened. I will be looking forward to seeing you again, Marita.  
Sincerely,  
Seto Kaiba "  
  
WHOA, thought Marita, her blue eyes widening, Seto's really serious about this, isn't he? Let me think: Compete in his competition, or pay $100. Compete, or pay? A wide grin spread across her face. Hehehehe, for once in his life, Seto finally did something good for someone for a change.   
  
However, there was still something nagging in the back of Marita's mind, something about why Seto wanted her in his tournament in the first place. Why would he ask me to come if the competition had already started? Why me? Why NOW? She sighed, resorting to find out as soon as she got to Battle City. The thoughts of winning that competition, or at least trying her hardest to play the best game in the world, spun around in her mind, like honey bees around their hive when she grabbed the last of her surprises and began to rip open the envelope. The envelope itself was labeled, "Late Delivery" and piqued Marita's interest about who could have sent it. Looking at the return address, she smiled slightly, and murmured, "well I'll be...Max finally got around to sending me my prize."  
  
When the last of the pasty seal broke on the envelope, a manila folder slipped out into her open left hand, marked with her name. Opening it and turning it upside-down, a thin, plastic rectangle fluttered to the floor, landing face down. The gold border around it with the black oval in the center against a background of crimson red marked it as a Duel Monsters card. Picking it up, still faced down, the raven haired young duelist put it on her lap, determined to read the letter that came with it first. Sliding the white piece of stationery from the manila envelope, she began to read the handwritten letter:  
  
"Dearest Marita,  
I am so sorry for not writing to you sooner. I have been preoccupied with my Duelist Tournament, and finding a way to restore my beloved Cecelia. I was amazed at your quick wit and skill with Duel Monsters, even though it was your first time paying, and had beaten me in a game of my own creation! Do you remember those days? I cherish them, just as I do my Funny Bunny cartoons...Aye, those were the days. Anyway, when we dueled for the first time, you won against all odds; even with the stack weighed against you, you still managed to succeed, and for that, I am proud of you. You not only beat me, but you also cheated me out of your company at dinnertime for a week. Although you did so anyway, I still owed you something for showing me how amazing a woman can be. In time, I grew to confide in you my loving thoughts for my Cecelia, and although you were not her, in your company, I felt closer to her than ever. For giving me that time and strength to carry on, I thank you.  
  
Enclosed is my end of our dueling bargain. It is the last part of a set of four cards I made a long time ago, but the other three I'm afraid, are lost. One is in the ownership of one Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of the Egyptian Exhibit that tours the world. The other two, I am afraid, are lost. I held on to this one, hid it where no one could find it because, well, I was first waiting to find my loving wife. Aye, with time and coaching, she would have loved the game of Duel Monsters, and she would have made a marvelous duelist! It was to be her first card, the one you are probably holding now. I know now that unless all my plans fail and I somehow disappear that I will never see my beloved again. I fear for her, Marita; even though the bonds of love cannot be broken, I fear that death is the only thing that can make anything worse: it can keep me away from my love, just the same.   
  
So, in conclusion, it is with the greatest of pleasures that I keep my word, since I regarded you as a friend, and one thing a friendship should always have is loyalty. It is with great honor that I declare you the owner of the last of the Egyptian God cards, Angel Hydra, Spirit of Isis. Use it well and wisely, Marita. I trust you with it, for this card holds unbelievable power, power I know you will use responsibly. Not even the Egyptian queen, who used this same power, could do any better.  
With the Best of Wishes,  
Maximillion Pegasus "  
  
This was written three days before the duelist finals, and three days before he disappeared, reasoned Marita, her light, ocean blue eyes softening at the thought of her friend. Although his intentions were noble to restore his wife, Marita knew that the way he was going to go about it were not. As she understood it, his schemes had something to do with stealing something from someone, and a life hanging in the balance, but other than that, she just had a bad feeling over the whole thing.   
  
She remembered Maximillion very well; his boyish nature, the gleaming Eye piece he always wore that seemed to look into her very soul, the way he loved Duel Monsters with a passion. It was hard to believe that the two of them met when she had her hand in his pocket, trying to fish out his wallet to steal. Marita laughed at the thought, taking herself back to those days. To think, instead of a handful of cash and wondering where my next meal was going to be, I ended up with a friend and a passion for the game of Duel Monsters. I ended up with something better than I thought.  
  
Coming back to reality, the black haired, blue-eyed duelist diverted her eyes to the card in hand. The back of the small rectangle was nothing to shout about, but the other side of it was a whole different story. The monster was not grotesque, as she had known some cards were, and in a way, some people would have seen it as an ugly, horrid creature. But there was something about this card, something... different about this card that was both mysterious and whimsical. Isis was a beauty of a duel monster, as far as Marita was concerned. Besides the fact that she had three dragon-like looking heads and scaly wings that spread out wide, and also the fact that it had two sets of legs with also another pair of long arms, with scythe like claws on each of its ten fingers, it was also a purplish-silver color, a contrast to its emerald, green eyes.   
  
"She's... she's BEAUTIFUL," raved Marita, her blue eyes shining with delight. "Isis... she looks graceful, fast... if anything like that was possible for a duel monster..."  
  
The card held POWER, that was crystal clear. Just by touching that small, little rectangle, Marita could feel the power it contained, this phenomenal gift where there was only one of its kind in existence... It came to a surprise to her, but also Marita felt something inside of her... Something seemed to react to it, like the card was the key to open the hidden doors of her soul. She felt empowered by it, and knew that the power Isis contained was not from its own power, but from Marita herself.  
  
Feeling one with the card, Marita placed it inside her Dueling Deck, and began to walk to the front door of the condo and into her room beyond. She needed to tell Ian that she would be leaving within the hour, and she needed to pack.  
  
IN the daylight, it masked the glory and the power of it, but in the twilight, all would have been revealed. If it were the darkest of nights, maybe Marita wouldn't have failed to notice the soft, golden glow of her armlet. The trinket had awakened, the power and spirit within was reborn. 


	5. Chapter 4: Past Facinations

*~*Disclaimer*~* Yadda, yadda, yadda........you all know what I'm gonna say. Now, LEMME TELL MY STORY!!!! Oh, btw, when it's a thought, it'll be, from now on, in these lil star things * * ok? That means 'it's a thought'! And if you see something like this: *~* etc, etc, etc...*~* that means that I'm flashing the story back and forth in time, or switching settings. You'll either see *~*Present*~* or *~*3003 BC*~* for time, or you'll see *~*Pharaoh's chamber*~* or sumthing. If there's not a *~* *~* time or place signature on it, it means that I'm stickin with the same time as before, ok?  
  
*~*3003 BC*~*  
  
"Yamara! YAMARA!"  
  
The burning hot, desert sun was scorching the fertile lands of Egypt, and its inhabitants along with it on this longest day of the year. Her skin char broiled and her red lips dry and cracked, Yamara Doushin glanced lazily to her left, brushing her long ebony hair out of her eyes. She caught sight of white silken pants and smiled, glancing up towards her best friend. Squinting, she leaned up, forgetting her harvesting for figs for now, and faced her friend for the first time that day.  
  
"Midnight, what is it this time? Priest Seto being impossible again? You know, you did just disturb me from harvesting the last of the figs this year." Standing up, her back stiff and rigid, Yamara faced Midnight, thankful for the rest.  
  
Midnight's eyes, deep magenta to match the ruby red of her hair, began to burn fire, a pyre of light flashing in the daytime. "That priest, I swear, will be the death of me YET! Do you know what he did to me just a little while ago? He mixed crocodile scales with my healing salve. And do you know what that does?"  
  
Grinning despite the hardship, the younger woman replied, "Let me see... I don't know anything about the magicks you practice, but I am willing to bet my life that whatever the High Priest did, it was catastrophic."  
  
"That wasn't the HALF of it," groaned the Captain of the Guard, toying with the sharpened scimitar on her belt buckle, "He ended up making the whole thing explode."  
  
*By the gods*, Yamara mused in her mind, adjusting her simple linen dress,*That priest is so love sick over Midnight that he probably can't put one foot in front of the other...* She sighed, her heart heavy. *In a way, I envy Midnight. At least she has someone who cares for her, even if she doesn't show her caring for him in return.* Smiling slightly, Yamara rationalized, *She doesn't show it, but she's told me many a time that she does feel something for him... Guess he will never know about it.*  
  
"Midnight... it's only a little bit of flirting; I'm sure it wasn't all THAT serious. I mean, he wouldn't intentionally try and ruin it COMPLETELY. He knows how important the Shadow Games are to you, and wouldn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Midnight huffed, annoyed and indignant, "if it were my way, I would have thrown him out into the streets with all the other low lives and beggar boys out there..." she clenched her teeth, "That man is the very essence of Hell incarnate."  
  
"Well, he can't be all that bad..."  
  
Her black and ruby haired best friend stared at Yamara, as if she was the ghost of Cleopatra herself. "ARE YOU MAD? HE'S Set! He's the DEVIL! He should be left to burn in the Sahara!!!" Her eyes flickered slight tinges of gold, and for a moment, Yamara swore she could feel her knee-length, glossy black hair stick out and stand on end. She could feel the magicks brewing and forming around her in the air around her.  
  
There was no doubt about it; although born a common peasant, Midnight was the god's child. Said to be blessed on her birth by Anubis himself, she was born on the bewitching hour, on all Hallow's Eve, earning her the name that she was bestowed. Priests far and wide felt the energy and cosmic forces that surrounded this phenomenal child, and all were rejected by her. It seemed to be in her destiny that she would become the strongest of the strong, the fiercest of the fierce, and the bravest of the brave. She was more suited to the captain of the Guard than anyone alive, and she took upon that mantle with pride. She could create pillars of fire, glaciers of ice, or cracks of thunder and lightning in an instant. To say the least, the display of her power brought her from peasant to Captain from day one.  
  
It was the kind of life Yamara wished she had known; to see the insides of the palace walls, to see the face of Egypt's dear pharaoh, to study the ancient scrolls and stacks of papyrus that the best of scholars read everyday. She always had dreamed of a better life for herself, but still she stood, in a linen dress, with only a small gold trinket around her neck for anything close to jewelry.   
  
The occasion of their meeting, however, was far from ironic. Leading the best of lives, the raven and ruby haired woman had caught her foot in a cobra trap. Using the best of her abilities, Yamara combined speed and expert lock picking skills to free Midnight's foot, mere seconds away from critically wounding the bravest of captains. The two women, although from seemingly different worlds had suddenly realized that their worlds had collided, and became fast friends.  
  
The sounds of hoof beats interrupted Yamara's thoughts and the two ladies' conversation. Three velvet black stallions raced closer and closer to them, kicking up whirlwinds of dust and sand. The riders, clad in expensive rich clothing and trinkets, marked them as men of importance, from the Egyptian palace and the Pharaoh's company himself.  
  
As they came closer, Yamara and Midnight could see the riders in all their arriving glory, the sun glinting and glittering off their golden armlets, chains and rings. The rider in front, flanked on either side by his companions, has silky hair the color of the sun, blazing gold in the noon day light. He was wearing a silken tunic of high quality, the triangular pattern on his collar setting off his longish hair. Also wearing sandals, he had the look of an Egyptian first classman, someone very close to the Pharaoh. Usually, it was not hard to figure out who this first classman was. After all, Egypt could only afford to have one scheming, fun loving Jono in its golden lands of sand.  
  
The man on the left side of Jono was the very image of justice; clad in only silken pants and a few gold trinkets, including a gilded, scrolling, gold threaded belt. Sheathed in between the folds, was a sharp and deadly scimitar, inscribed with Egyptian hieroglyphs of varying importance. The man's ebony black hair was spiky and hung long down his broad and muscular shoulders, the deep tan contained there complimenting his facial features quite nicely. If there was ever a woman thief that ever faced Midnight's right hand man of the guard, she would have stopped dead cold at the sight of Lieutenant Shadi.  
  
The third person in the party was not a man, but a woman, riding her stallion like an expert. Also dressed in the finest of silk, her hair was shoulder length, not long enough to even touch her golden neck piece around her shoulders, and dark as chocolate. Her eyes, a mesmerizing and shimmering blue, were kind, generous eyes, full of compassion for the people of Egypt. It was no wonder why the Pharaoh would pick someone caring as Teana as his best friend. She cared deeply for the people, and would rather stay and suffer with them than to enjoy the luxuries of the palace. She was adored by the people, and was so down to Earth that she knew of the people's sufferings, and would gladly find the time to come meet her people to offer her help.  
  
It was clear now that the riders upon their velvety black stallions were coming straight toward Yamara and Midnight, both peasant and captain watching and waiting. Before they both knew it, the stallions were right in front of them, and Shadi immediately was half off his horse.  
  
"Captain, High Priest Seto has urgent news upon your return to the palace." he stated, words crisp and precise. "As I understand it, the situation has something to do with an explosion?"  
  
Midnight scowled, furiously. Growling, she replied, "That priest should be taken out to the desert to ROT." She sighed, knowing that she had to continue her guard duties anyway. "Alright Shadi, I will come with you."  
  
"Then we shall be on our way, as soon as you retrieve your horse. Let's make haste to the Pharaoh's palace."  
  
Yamara sighed, hating to see her best friend go so soon. "I will see you some other time, Midnight." she murmured, as Midnight called her horse Jasmine to her, and mounted the horse with ease. "You have plenty to discuss with the High Priest, I assume."  
  
"Eh, she'll be back, they always do come back to da friends they got." declared Jono, interrupting the conversation. "Even if I gotta take her back here myself, she'll be back!" he grinned.  
  
"But wait," interjected Teana, her eyes lighting up for a second, turning her attention to Yamara. "Miss? Won't you be attending the Matrimonial Dance later this evening?"  
  
"Most likely not, I have no interest in dancing with dozens of enthralling men, throwing themselves at me." replied the lady peasant, twisting a piece of her hair between two fingers. "A man is as shallow as the banks of the Nile if he only bases his ideas on beauty, and is foolish if he wishes to find a bride using that excuse."  
  
Coldly and disapprovingly, Shadi shook his head, steering his horse around in circles in the direction of the palace. "It is tradition that all unwed women attend. It is sinful to think otherwise, and Osiris will curse the names of those crude enough to break tradition."  
  
Pausing to consider this, Yamara pulled on her belt cords, unsure and nervous about whether or not to stick to her original decision. Seeing this as a sign of uncertainty, Midnight's eyes went black, dark ebony pools of darkness and despair. Gathering her magicks to her, she emitted a powerful surge through her body and out her fingers; rippling golden spikes of lightning crashed mere millimeters away form Yamara's right foot, making the younger woman yelp in fear and shirk her bravery.  
  
In a feral, almost growling voice, the child of Anubis himself roared, her steely voice speaking not only in Yamara's ringing ears, but also echoing in her very mind.  
  
"Yamara Doushin, you are COMING TO THE MATRIMONIAL DANCE, or I will char your hide to ash!!!!!"  
  
Her wide eyes darting around, looking at the crowd of now staring peasants, Yamara cowered to her knees, fearful of the power Midnight had at her disposal. Even after so many years of knowing her, Yamara still was afraid of what Midnight could become with that amount of power. Feebly, she mumbled "alright", the only sound she could possibly make at a time like this.  
  
The three rider, however, were used to this display by now, since working with Midnight was always quite an adventure, and a challenge. For the most part, they were unfazed, however Jono's eyes wandered more and more, concerned with the growing crowd and keeping the powers of the Captain out of his mind; Teana only flinched, sympathy for Yamara shining in her brilliant blue eyes.   
  
Finally, unable to stand the silence, the silk wearing sympathist voiced her opinion. "It's alright Yamara; you might even find your husband there! At the Dance, there will be food, dancing, and it is rumored that the Pharaoh himself will make an appearance!"  
  
Yamara looked at the dark haired girl, shocked and surprised. "The Pharaoh? The God among men? At the Dance..." she paused, thinking.   
  
"Yeah!" Teana beamed, "I believe he is seeking a wife."  
  
"I'm surprised he would do such a thing! Although I would not be surprised to see that he would have no luck in finding a wife."   
  
Midnight gasped, appalled at such a thought. "Yamara!"  
  
"Let me finish" was the simple reply that Yamara gave. "I would not be surprised to see him come up empty handed, because no woman on Earth is worthy of being in such company as the Pharaoh's." She sighed, "To see the Pharaoh in person..." Gazing off in a daydream, Yamara smiled slightly, her voice soft at the mention of his name. "To see the Pharaoh, the son of the gods in person. Aye, to that, I will come and dance to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere Inside the Palace Walls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deep inside the palace depths, in the Pharaoh's personal chambers, Yami began to pace, nervous and lost in thought about the Matrimonial Dance.  
  
*If I don't take a wife before tomorrow, my sixteenth year of life, I know I will lose my kingdom!* He moaned slightly at that thought. *But I can't just pick any lady in all of Egypt; she has to be the RIGHT ONE, not only for me, but for my people as well...*   
  
His thoughts trailed off, and, sighing, he began to fiddle with all forty rings on his fingers, as well as the dozens of armlets and golden chains that he had gotten used to wearing to show his wealth. As if suddenly realizing this fact, out loud he questioned, "Yes, they are to show my wealth, but to whom am I showing it to?"  
  
*The Pharaoh of Egypt is supposed to be a living god,* deep in reverie, Yami mused at his own title, and smiled slightly. *However, I am afraid that I am only human, only flesh and blood...*  
  
His mind wandering again, Yami amused himself with how many excuses he could use to get his mind off the Matrimonial Dance, and his upcoming marriage. Unsurprisingly, the Shadow Games were at the top of his list, his favorite game of skill, cunning, and strategy. Encouraged to play the thrilling game as a means of planning strategy, Yami had became the best of the best, not failing to win when he needed a victory badly. It was considered to be the ultimate challenge to face the Pharaoh, or, in Yami's case, to face the few worthy of challenging him. He never lost a duel, not once, in all the duels he had played in his almost sixteen years. The only one noble and daring enough to even come close to defeating him was High Priest Seto, who almost obliterated Yami's favorite monster to play, the Dark Magician. He had come so close, close enough that he was one attack away from shattering the stone tablet containing the awesome powers, as the Dark Magician had.  
  
*Seto really lives up to his dubbed name,* thought Yami, adjusting his silk, milky white pants. *The 'Dragon Master' almost killed my Dark Magician with one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons.*  
  
However, when in trouble, Yami always kept his cool, a contrast to his fiery red hair and his fierce demeanor. When always faced with opposition, the young Pharaoh would always brush his blonde bangs out of his eyes, and would plan his escape from near defeat. The match against Seto was no different. His move was brilliant; using the hidden abilities of the Dark Magician, he had his faithful, magic wielding friend deal itself and the High Priest's Blue Eyes in matching sarcophagi. Then, in a flicker of movement and mysticism, the Magician switched places with the Blue Eyes, granting the Dark magician life, and bringing the Dragon beast to its end in a rain of scimitars. With easy access to his life pool, the Dark Magician obliterated the priest's health, and ended the match with the young pharaoh as the victor.  
  
*I'm anxious to face Seto again,* thought Yami, directing his gaze lazily around the room. The pyre flames of the flame lanterns around his bed were what drew his attention, mesmerized by how quickly the flames rose, and fell. It was hypnotic to watch them flicker and burst, to watch them shoot up and curl, only to blaze and then die.  
  
"Like life," he murmured, feeling sleepy. It was as if he had not slept in ages; the fatigue kept growing and growing in his mind and his body. Resisting at first, he continued with his thoughts, but not even the Pharaoh of all of Egypt could escape the grips of slumber from its catch. Tired, he pulled back the dark red satin sheets of his bed, and slowly began to doze off. Before his eyes closed completely, his last words rang throughout the chamber walls.  
  
"The dance is but a sleep away, and tonight will be a night I will not soon forget..." 


	6. Chapter 5: Fire and Ice

!!!~*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*~*!!! You know the drill already, I'll jus' continue from here......  
*~*Present*~*  
  
"Come on Tea! It's four o'clock already!" rang Mei's melodious voice. The tall, honey blonde ran her hand through her long gold hair, twisting it through two slender fingers. Impatiently, she smoothed out her red, spaghetti strapped top, running her hands over the lower half to get rid of the wrinkles. *I want to look good... for Joey,* she thought, and blushed a light pink. No one knew about her crush on him, and it was something she wished she didn't have to share at one point in time. Still, Mei's head filled with fantasies of moonlit dancing, and dinner with the cutest and kindest person she'd ever known. *So watch out Wheeler!* She grinned with the thought, *Because Mei Valentine ALWAYS gets her man!*  
  
"Hey Mei," said a voice to the right of her, on one of the beds in their hotel room. "Could you help me please? I can't get that last tie in the back."  
  
Turning, Mei smiled at her friend. "Sure Serenity. I'd be happy to."  
  
Serenity grinned, her red hair framing her face as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "Thanks so much Mei! Now I'll be able to look nice when we get to the party!"  
  
*I'm sure glad Yugi was able to win against Pegasus,* thought Mei, walking over to her friend and tying the last tie on the back of Serenity's shirt. *Otherwise, Joey wouldn't have been able to save his little sister from going blind...*  
  
Suddenly, the door of the bathroom popped open, and a dazzling sight flustered in the room. "MEI!" screamed Tea, her eyes narrowed into slits with anger, "You expect me to go out LOOKING like THIS!?" She pointed at the ensemble she was wearing. Dressed in tight black slacks and sunny yellow high heels, Tea looked stunning, especially because of the gold, shimmering midriff top that showed off more of her pale skin than she liked. Held up only by straps located on the back of her neck, in the middle of her back and at the bottom of the top, the top itself was a gorgeous, partying-type top, one that Tea would never, EVER in her right mind would wear, that's for sure.   
  
For a moment after Tea's outburst, Mei just stared, amazed at how that top, a part of her clothes, could make one person look like a cow, and another person the next Cameron Diaz. In fact, she was going to throw it away until Tea bustled about in the hotel room, wondering what she could wear to the dance and dinner.   
  
It was neither Mei nor Tea that broke the icy silence. In fact, it was usually the quietest of the three. "Tea!" Serenity beamed at her friend, admiring how beautiful Tea looked. "You look gorgeous!"  
  
"What? I DO?" Tea said, frantically searching for a mirror, uncertain herself.  
  
"Yeah! That top fits you just perfectly!" replied a cool and calm Serenity.  
  
With a last tug, Mei interrupted, "There you go Serenity! All set!" She smiled, "You look just perfect, and Tristan is going to DIE when he sees you!"  
  
Her shy friend blushed a hot pink shade, laughing at the compliment. "I know, but even though he will be drooling over me, he knows to treat me right, or else Joey will kick his butt!" beaming, she opened her velvet jewelry box, and began to clasp an opal necklace around her white, creamy skin. Grinning, she added, "and I'll bet my brother would love to dance with you Mea!"  
  
Now it was Mei's turn to blush; turning crimson, ruby red, she tried to busy herself with trying to find her shoes, trying not to say anything.  
  
It was hard to tell that these three ladies hardly ever knew each other a couple months ago. Because of Yugi Motou's determination, Joey's ambition to win and both of their loyalties and compassion for their friends, they unintentionally created lasting friendships, loving memories, and bitter disputes were left behind. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Mei, and even Duke had grown closer together, and became the greatest of friends.  
  
Curious and sneaky, Serenity turned her attention to Tea. "So Tea? Who are you hoping is going to dance with you?"  
  
*Oh no, not THIS AGAIN!!!* The brown haired girl moaned in her mind. *I just got through this with Tristan!*  
  
"Um... no one probably."  
  
Her honey blonde haired friend looked up from her shoe searching, confusion and concern flashing across her features. "What? Tea, you have to dance! You love dancing!"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just... the thought of dancing WITH someone, in the middle of a crowded room... a room full of other couples..."  
  
"Wait, won't Yugi be there?" piped up Serenity, trying to be hopeful. "You can dance with Yugi."  
  
Tea frowned, the idea of dancing with her best friend making her feel awkward. "Well, I asked him about that... and I could tell he wasn't thrilled with the idea..."  
  
Standing up, Serenity walked over to Tea, her velvet green top and sequined pants shimmering and glistening. Putting her arms around her friend, she gave a slight, comforting hug. She looked Tea straight in the eye, and replied, "I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with. It's alright if Yugi doesn't dance with you; he's just missing the chance to dance with a special person, as well as a friend."  
  
Touched and deeply moved, Tea was thankful she had such good friends; she hugged Serenity back, saying, "Thanks Serenity, I'm glad I have a friend like you!"  
  
However, when she moved towards Mei, the golden haired woman scampered away. "OK! OK! Enough with this mushy stuff it's getting on my NERVES!" She sighed, "We have less than an hour to get ready, and you BOTH still need make-up!"  
  
The other two girls groaned loudly, and then laughed at their own bravado. Laughing with them, Mei began her work as the make-up specialist.   
  
*This is going to be the best party we've been to in a long time.* she mused, applying concealer to Serenity's face. *I bet it will end in a bang...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Kaiba Corp Building, in Battle City*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP! WHOMP!  
  
*The sounds of the helicopter taking off sounded a lot louder in person than watching one in movies,* Marita thought, her midnight black hair whipping around her face. Standing on top of the Kaiba Corp building in Battle City, she smoothed out her blue, flower designed tank top with the navy blue half sleeves, and shook the wrinkles out of her athletic black pants with the white and grey stripes running up the sides.  
  
"Well, Kaiba wasn't kidding when he said the arrival and departure were going to be fast," she mused, laughing. "It took two hours to get from Konichi Island to here."  
  
"Excuse me," a small voice from behind intoned, interrupting Marita from her conversation with herself. "Are you Marita Shindou?"  
  
"Turning, she replied, "Yep, that's me" to the boy standing behind her. Almost as tall as she was, although she was on the short side, the younger boy looked to be about ten years old, his ebony black hair falling down his back like a lion's mane. He was dressed in a blue and white striped shirt, and a yellow tech vest, which included black zippers on the pockets. He was wearing jeans to complete his outfit, and he had a slight air of professionalism despite his young age.  
  
The young boy smiled warmly, and said, "Hi! I'm Mokuba! My big brother's been waiting for you."  
  
"Oh really," murmured Marita, suspicious. "Since when does Seto Kaiba wait for anyone?"  
  
Not hearing her comment, the Vice president of Kaiba Corp ran ahead, and shouted over his shoulder, "This way please!"   
  
After leading her from room to room, hallway to hallway and office to office, they reached two large, brass plated doors, with a small buzz box to the right.   
  
"This is Seto's office. He's inside, I think," stated Mokuba, pressing the button on the box on the wall, and saying a few quiet and quick sentences the listener beyond the doors. Smiling, satisfied, Seto's younger brother gestured towards the door, pulling back the handle to let Marita in. "Seto's giving you his ok to be let in. So go on ahead."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba!" she replied, smiling and grateful that there was ONE Kaiba brother with manners. Passing him by, she ventured into the office, with Seto awaiting her arrival.  
  
The office was sparsely decorated, only a few plants, a movie screen to the far right side, a desk and a couple chairs in the center; the office itself, although not alive, looked like it was dead and still, the air smelling stale. The desk itself was like the figure behind the desk, facing the wall of windows: cold, rigid, and seemingly devoid of life. His eyes closed, the figure was facing towards the upcoming dawn, his brown hair in his eyes. His trenchcoat, although gray and worn for wear, was spotless, and covered the top of his black boots.   
  
Marita walked closer, shivering more from talking to this man than for fear of him. She was halfway across the room when an icy, hard voice said, "Ah, Marita. I've been expecting you."  
  
The figure whirled around slow; his deep blue eyes complemented his rigid stance. His eyes were cold and held no life.  
  
Shivering again, Marita frowned, "Hello Seto."  
  
"You're looking well Marita."  
  
"Yeah, so do you, for a dead man, as I recall."  
  
Kaiba winced slightly, but otherwise was unfazed by her words. A coy smile played across his lips, closer to a sneer than anything else. "Sarcastic as always, I see. You should really see someone about that, then maybe you wouldn't seem to get yourself caught up in these messes that you're in to. You must have had a few, with THAT temperament."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Seto Kaiba!" she snapped, irritated. "You're just as cold as ever."  
  
Smirking, the corporate owner just shook his head. "I'm not the one carrying on some little grudge that happened over the stupidest of misunderstandings."  
  
Stomping closer to the desk, Marita slammed her fist on his desk, furious at his indifference. The glass of water on the right hand corner teetered and fell, shattering into a million pieces and slashing water all over Seto's boots.   
  
"MISUNDERSTANDING my foot!" she roared, her eyes narrowing in rage. "You pushed Dawn off that swing in that backyard, and you LIKED it. You liked it because in your sick and twisted little mind, you're king, and can do anything you ever wanted!"  
  
"You never got the truth, did you Marita?" he questioned icily. "Yes, when I was four, Dawn was three and you were just two years old, I did push Dawn off the swing. That was probably all you saw."  
  
Marita yawned, "You're boring me Seto, with facts that I already know. That was all I NEEDED to see. I saw the look on your face, Seto Kaiba; you make me sick! That day, you didn't show me some funny little parlor trick, but you showed me the kind of person you really are!!!"  
  
"I pushed her to SAVE her!" Seto insisted, his patience readily running thin. "Why can't you see that? I didn't hurt her, I SAVED her!!!"  
  
"LIAR!!!!" Before she knew it, her hand was in motion, putting all the strength she could muster to deliver a hard and critical blow. SMACK!!!!!!!!! Marita whipped her hand across Seto's face, hatred and contempt raging in her eyes.  
  
Reeling slightly, his ears ringing, Seto leaned with the blow, his face whipping to the left as a blotchy, red mark began to spread across his right cheek.  
  
A slight gasp had the volume of a train whistle in the following silence. Whirling around, the ebony-haired younger woman stared, frozen in front of Seto's desk. Surprised, she found that she couldn't say a word, not a single syllable as she faced the one person who she cared about as a friend, and hadn't seen in over fourteen years.  
  
Even after all this time, she hadn't seemed to change a bit. She still had those ocean blue eyes the color of sapphires; still had her longish, brown sugar colored hair. Her magenta colored midriff top came up to the top of her ribcage, the sleeves detachable from the rest of her shirt. Her black, velvet pants flared out at the bottoms, covering her white tennis shoes. Even after all these years, her eyes were still the same, and looking at those deep blue eyes, Marita instantly knew who exactly she faced. As history repeated itself, she was face to face with her long time best friend.  
  
Dawn Grayson stood there, her hand in front of her mouth, horrified and shocked at what Marita had done. It took her awhile to regain her composure, but eventually, the words she wanted to say came out. "Mar-Marita how... could you?"  
  
Seto's voice was heard from behind Marita, the younger woman never taking her eyes off her old friend. "It's alright Dawn... I probably deserved that anyway. Who knows how much she has tormented herself over what happened all those years ago...from all the pain I've caused her." He closed his eyes, and stared out the window yet again, losing himself in his thoughts and offering the girls a chance to talk quietly amongst themselves; a chance Marita gladly took.  
  
"Hey Dawn, it's been awhile."  
  
"Yeah it has. It's been way TOO long if you ask me." The older of the two ladies shook her brown hair from side to side, "but you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Marita sighed, and hung her head, anger flooding out of her system. Her midnight hair cascaded across her face. "I was just... so mad at him..."  
  
"For what Marita? Something that happened over fourteen years ago? I thought you were better than that!"  
  
"No, it wasn't about what had happened fourteen years ago... not exactly."  
  
"The WHAT?!" Dawn's voice rose, a sign of her growing impatience.   
  
For a few minutes, silence filled the atmosphere, not even breathing sounds could be heard. Finally, Marita answered. "It's not just that. If anything, what happened that day was just the ground floor of a hundred story building. I mean--"  
  
"WHAT, wait a minute, what do you mean by that, Marita?" interrupted that icy monotone belonging to Seto Kaiba. Slowly turning, he fixed his stare, hard and cold, on Marita, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I meant NOTHING by it Seto," she retorted, frustrated. "I don't even know why you called me here in the first place. You just note me, out of the blue, and decide to 'catch up' with old friends? It doesn't add up Seto."  
  
"That may be so, but what did I say in the letter? 'My reasons were my own'? Besides, it was about time for you to take out your dueling deck again. What, did Pegasus refuse to teach you any more parlor tricks?"  
  
For a moment, Marita thought of everywhere else she'd rather be than here. Finally, she made her choice.  
  
"You know Seto Kaiba, I walked in here with the opinion of hatred for you in my mind." She sauntered away from Seto, brushing past dawn in a heartbeat. Calling over her shoulder, her last words as she went out the door were these: "And my opinion of you didn't change. Enjoy your time with Dawn, Seto. It might be your last with YOUR attitude." 


	7. Chapter 6: With Violet Eyes, they Hypnot...

As the door closed behind Marita, who slammed it hard for dramatic effect, Dawn sighed, massaging her temples from the migraine that she was getting.   
  
"Seto, she just walked out on you. Aren't you going to call her back?"  
  
Smiling slightly, the dark blue-eyed owner of Kaiba Corp just smiled, amused. "I know that Dawn, and no, I won't call her back. I don't need her smart mouth in my face again." He fiddled with the locks on his metallic steel briefcase, snapping it open to reorganize the cards it held inside.   
  
Before he put the first card on top of the first pile he saw, his brown haired fiancée stalked over to his desk, and slammed the case closed, a look of suspicion in her eyes. Looking at him straight in his deep blue irises, she dropped her nicey-nice act, and decided to be blunt and frank with her words.   
  
"Ok Mr. I'm-too-smart-for-my-own-darn-good, what are you up to? I KNOW YOU, Seto Kaiba; I know you well enough to know that you're up to something. I've played the nice, sweet little fiancée role pretty convincingly, now you're going to tell me WHY I had to lie to an old friend!"  
  
"As I told Marita, 'my reasons are my own'." He replied, opening the briefcase again.  
  
With lightning fast reflexes, Dawn snapped the case closed like the first time, only this time, she learned from her mistake. Quick as anything, she swept it off the desk, making a loud BAM! as it clattered to the marble floor. "Uh, UH, you ain't getting away THAT easily." Tapping into the power reserves of magic at her disposal, Dawn focused them into a ball of pure, raw, frozen energy, her eyes narrowing at her 'beloved'. "TELL ME SETO KAIBA, and I might just let you walk out of your office in one piece."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"You darn right it is."  
  
"Dawn, if I told you..."  
  
"You'd WHAT, Seto? Tell me Seto Kaiba, what would you do if you told me what you were planning? Explain to me what you are doing? Actually INVOLVING me in your life?" she countered, and then sarcastically, "Well, HEAVEN FORBID I EVER get close to you and your darn Duel Monsters cards." The long locks of her hair began to wave and sway by an unseen wind, only felt by the raw energy of her power.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down. I have the full intention of telling you everything, but not right now."  
  
Long silences with dirty looks aimed at Seto's direction were all that followed his statement. Noticing the looks of distain, disgust and exasperation, he ignored them and picked his brief case up from off the floor, opening it yet again.   
  
Relaxing as best she could on one of his soft leather chairs, Dawn huffed, wondering why and how on this whole wide world of people, that SHE was the woman 'lucky' enough to be paired with Seto Kaiba.   
  
*You're a brick wall, and you hardly ever listen, Seto.* She thought, dispatching her gathered energy orb back into her fingers. *I know you better than that, and I know you're hiding something...* She gave Seto another round of dirty looks.  
  
This time, she struck a nerve with the usually calm and cool Kaiba brother. "Dawn!" He snapped, losing his patience. "Do you mind? Don't give me that look. You're just wasting your time... and mine." Seto put the last of the new cards in their proper places on top of the older ones, and pushed the top of the briefcase closed, a hard CLICK! sound accompanying. Gripping the handle, he strode purposefully away from his desk and towards the door, passing Dawn with his long strides. Pulling out his cell, he speed dialed his baby brother to ask him to prepare a chopper, and called over his shoulder at Dawn. "Even you have your secrets Dawn. I'll find them out soon enough, but for now, I've got better things to do than to sit around and play mind games with you." His voice was hard and cold, icy enough to be considered Sub-Arctic.  
  
*Not even the ARCTIC could match that coldness,* mused the magic lover, who scowled at him. Still suspicious and before Kaiba could get out the door, she replied, "You're going to find Yugi again, aren't you?"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Closing his eyes as if to savor Yugi's defeat, he countered," That's none of your business. And even if I was going out to find him, he wouldn't stand a chance against me, with Obelisk in my deck."  
  
"Seto." Dawn chided, standing up to face him eye to eye. She flipped her long, brown bangs out of her deep blue eyes, and stated clearly; "Yugi has a God Card of his own: Osiris. And he also has his Dark Magician."  
  
"It's true that he has both of those cards, but they soon will be mine," growled the oldest Kaiba brother, full of himself. He looked back at his fiancée, staring straight into her brilliant ocean blue eyes.   
  
*Doesn't she understand? Osiris will be MINE, after I win it from Yugi,* he vowed, blinking away from the staring contest and turning away to resume his trek to the door. Echoing in the marble floored office, Kaiba repeated, "Those two cards will soon be mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Crashdown Cafe, Battle City*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The music was deafening loud and the place was jumping with people as the guys in Yugi's entourage arrived in style, wearing stylish but comfortably clothes. Since they were out partying, the guys had all decided to wear their normal clothes, casual as ever. The swirling colored disco lights swirled neon blues, greens and pinks around the dance floor on the first floor, and spotlights hung to illuminate the loft that held the dining tables, kitchen and bar.   
  
"Man, dis place is da BOMB!" yelled Joey over the pounding music. He grinned, in hog heaven at looking at most of the girls in the room, or, in particular, looking for ONE of them to dance with. He brushed his long blonde bangs out of his chocolate eyes, swaying to the beats of the pulsating sounds.  
  
Tristan Taylor's eye kept swinging to the door, shoving his hands in his rusty red jacket pockets. The gesture in itself wasn't obvious, but the amounts of them sure were, even to Yugi.   
  
"Hey Tristan! Looking for someone?"  
  
Dazed, his darker skinned friend just blinked, grinning from ear to ear. "Nope, just waiting for the lovely, Lady Serenity to grace me with her presence..."  
  
"And ya betta take CARE of my sista!" Joey countered, grabbing Tristan in a headlock. "Cuz I know ya know I'd kick ya butt if ya didn't!"  
  
"Hey! HEY!"  
  
The two of them wrestled for a while, making Yugi smile. Their antics were comforting, especially with his nerves on hyper alert. Merrick's hunters could be anywhere, and it was nice to finally have the chance to relax, and be a normal fifteen year old. He smoothed out his black tank top, and fiddled with the silver chain that held the Millennium Puzzle in its metal clutches.  
  
Although he was IN the Millennium Puzzle, Yami could see everything from Yugi's eyes, and knew of Yugi's unease. Bound by friendship, trust and mystical energies, the two of them were inseparable, the best of friends when loyalty and friendship was needed the most. They remained almost symbiotic, both in mental contact with the other constantly. It was comforting that they were so close, and always had the other to depend on.  
  
A movement at the cafe door caught Yugi's eye, as three ladies entered, their outfits sparkling and glittering as they moved; they strode towards the dance floor, already dancing to the loud, drum beats of the music.   
  
"Hey! Hey! There they are!" said the top duelist, pushing both Tristan and Joey away from each other and pointing towards the girls. Glancing towards the left, the two best friends stopped their fighting and stared, mouths hanging open like they never saw a woman before.  
  
"Oh momma..." moaned Joey, eyes wide as saucers. "Getta load of Mei. Aww man, she looks HOTT!!!!"  
  
"Speak for yourself," breathed Tristan, his jaw refusing to close. "Take a look at your SISTER. Aye chiwawa..."  
  
"Hey, that's my SISTA you bone-head!!!!" cried Joey, giving his friend a noogie ah' la Joey. The two of them sparred for a sec, then regained their composure and sauntered over to Mei and Serenity, sheepish over their antics.   
  
Yugi was still laughing at the two of them when he heard his name. "Yugi!" said a voice behind him. Turning, a guy with long black hair and startling green eyes, wearing his usual red vest, black shirt and black pants outfit stepped through the crowd, coming towards his old nemesis, and new friend. "Hey Yugi. This place is jumpin' ain't it?"  
  
The two guys scanned through the growing crowd of partygoers, who were dancing crazily to the hypnotic rhythm produced from the high volume stereo system.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is Duke."  
  
The older guy smiled, watching some of the pretty girls sway back and forth before his eyes. Then, a flash of gold caught his eye. Staring, he glanced quickly at Yugi, and then back towards the pale skinned girl coming their way.   
  
"Whoa, Yugi... who's that?"  
  
Looking in the direction Duke was pointing, the red and blonde haired duelist caught sight of whom Duke was talking about. Surprised and in awe, he replied softly, "That's... Tea..."  
  
"Tea?! Tea Gardener?"  
  
"Yeah." came the reply, as they watched her come closer. Finally she was three feet in front of them, eyes glittering.   
  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
As hard as he tried, and for once in his life, Duke Deblin was caught speechless. He tried hard to get a word out, ANY word would have done the trick, but instead, he just stared at the golden clad goddess in front of him.  
  
It was Yugi who had to answer for him. "Tea, you look beautiful!"  
  
Tea beamed, taking pleasure in Yugi's compliment, and for the silence breaking. "Thanks Yugi!" She turned to Duke, expecting the same courtesy. However, his brilliant green ones met her light blue eyes, his stare intense. Frowning slightly, the brown haired girl crossed her arms in disapproval. "What, do I have something in between my teeth or something?"  
  
"Um... uh... no... uh... you see..."  
  
*Looking like an IDIOT HERE!!!* Thought Duke, his mind working when his mouth refused to respond. *Come on Deblin, sweep her off her feet!*  
  
"Um... er... uh... look, you... um... move your feet... here? Um, wait, I mean..." He stuttered, and the last part came out with a rush. "Youwanttomoveyourfeetwithme?"  
  
*Oh God that was LAME!* He could've kicked himself for making a scene, and making himself look like an idiot. He shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping Tea wouldn't notice the ruby red blush creeping up his pale face. Just SHOOT ME NOW Lord... Aloud, he said, "Well, that's ok Tea. You don't have--"  
  
"What do you mean, 'I don't have to'?" She questioned, mischief dancing in her eyes. "You're right, I don't HAVE to, but I WANT to!"  
  
"You... you do?" *I can't believe this! Is she for real?* "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tea smiled whole-heartedly. "And I hear you're a pretty good dancer too!" She began to sway with the beat, enticing Duke to join her as she shook her hips and waved her arms. Coyly, she asked, "So, what's it going to be Deblin? Are you going to dance or disappoint?"  
  
A confident smile arose from Duke's lips, happy to have found a dancing partner, and even a potential date. He let Tea drag him across the onto the dance floor, mumbling his good-byes to Yugi.  
  
*Well, it looks like everyone's happy,* thought Yugi, glancing towards the three couples on the dance floor, who looked familiar. Joey and Mei proved to be a perfect match for each other, their street grunge-and-grind techniques complimenting the other's perfectly. Tristan and Serenity were doing more laughing than dancing, mostly due to the fact that Tristan had two left feet. His frantic, zany movements made even Yugi grin, and Serenity crack up in hysterics. Glancing in the last couple's direction, Yugi could see that the rumors about Duke were true. His moves were sleek and stylish, both fitting with Tea's funky style and setting their moves far enough apart where they both shined on their own. All of them were smiling wide, happiness and joy spreading throughout their features.   
  
However, despite the happiness, joy, laughter and fun, Yugi frowned, and heaved a heavy sigh. Yes, everyone was happy, all but him. In any situation, he hated being the third wheel, the one always singled out. True, he had his dueling matches and tournaments, but that was never the same as having someone there for you. It just wasn't the same.   
  
Strolling to the tables on the loft part of the Cafe, he ordered himself a Coke and sat down. *Might as well make myself comfortable,* he sighed, sipping the cold and sugary drink. *I just might be here awhile...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On the Sidewalk Outside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe him!" Marita fumed, walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. In all truth, she didn't care where she was going, just as long as it was far away from Seto Kaiba. "He thinks he's all HOT STUFF, so full of himself... I hope he gets knocked down a peg or two..."  
  
Sighing, she continued to walk straight ahead, her arms crossed behind her head. *The one who knocks him down will have to get something substantial for it though, because I know Seto well enough where I know he won't admit it otherwise.*  
  
She stopped to look in a store window, gazing at the rows and racks of clothes beyond. Had she been paying more attention, she would have noticed her own reflection, except there was one thing different. The image cast upon the window's glass was not her own. The reflection was a ghostly presence, looking older and wiser. Her eyes were more defined and colored shady indigo, blue-purple and attentive. Unlike the girl that the reflection mimicked, her hair was longer, finer, and hung more around her heart-shaped face.   
  
In a flickering instant, as Marita moved from one windowpane to the next, the image shifted and faded, replaced by Marita's own. Gone, but not away, the shadow of another still lingered, waiting to arise again.  
  
If it weren't for the pulsating loud music coming from the building, Marita would have skipped it right over. Looking towards that direction, she read the name of the popular dance scene out loud.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm... The Crashdown Cafe..."  
  
*Oh, what the heck, why not?* she mused, a warm smile spreading across her lips. *I could use some R and R time...*  
  
Walking up, she paid for a ticket, dealing with the African American bouncer, who looked like he could bench press a truck. Strolling through the threshold, she passed up the double doors into the darkened cafe, with the swirling colored disco lights, and the black lights whirling in its depths.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*   
  
Having finished his soda, Yugi patrolled the dance floor, watching the couples in the crowds sway to and fro to the melody from the stereo system. A couple of girls had asked him to dance, but to each one he turned them down, his heart not in it. Although he had enjoyed their company, the nagging feelings of his loneliness, that he was the only one in the world who could save the world... well, that was enough to make him panic.  
  
*I'm supposed to be having FUN,* he groaned, too shy to accept another girl's offer. *This isn't much fun, especially since I'm purposely leaving myself out from my friends. It's like I don't even WANT to be happy...*  
  
~Yugi,~ said Yami in the younger boy's mind. ~You need to relax; you're a nervous wreck! ~  
  
~I know, I KNOW!~ Moaned Yugi, frustrated. ~I just can't seem to dance with anyone...~  
  
He sighed, stressed. Taking a gander towards Tea's direction, he could see she was having the time of her life. Who knew that Duke had all the right moves? Feeling a pang of jealousy, he slid his eyes to the dance floor, defeated.  
  
Yami sensed Yugi's loss of fighting spirit, and addressed his younger protégé'. ~Yugi, if you are uncomfortable with being here, let me give dancing a try. ~  
  
~Are you sure? ~  
  
~Yes, I'd like to. ~  
  
~All right Yami, ~ Yugi replied, gripping his Millennium Puzzle. In a flash of light and mystical energies, Yami and Yugi became fused together, the older of the two's features and attitude shining through. Their two minds, although decidedly separate, were merged as one, with Yami in control; two minds, two souls, one body.  
  
Yami scanned around the room, noticing minor things he was not able to pick up when looking through Yugi's eyes. His violet eyes intense, he peered through the crowds for someone he could dance with.  
  
*I've got to make a good impression,* he thought, shaking his head and making his lightning shaped, 'straight up' bangs quiver back and forth. *Who knows what might happen if I don't.*  
  
Somehow strange, the atmosphere of the club changed, the noisy drum beats giving way to soft guitar chords. A slow song began to play, "Kissed by a Rose" by Seal if Yugi was correct. All the couples began to draw closer, masculine arms wrapped around feminine hips, and soft hands clung and clasped to the back of strong necks.   
  
Inadvertently, Yami noticed that he had drifted to the center of the dance floor, highlighted by a spotlight that came on immediately as he did. Adjusting his eyes to the spotlight, staring into its light, he caught a flash of azure blue. Turning towards it, he stopped and stared, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Something had drawn her to the middle of the dance floor, something that Marita could not deny. Swinging to the soft music, she danced to the center of the room, brushing past all the young couples in their own little worlds.   
  
The second thing she noticed about him was his hair: spiky red and black, with lightning-like bangs streaking across. He seemed lonely, with no one dancing with him. It was a pity; a pity for them because it was truly their loss.  
  
His hair was only the second thing she noticed, the first was what really took her breath away. The sight of his eyes, deep violet and hypnotic was the true magnet of her attraction. They were so beautiful to her, the most beautiful she had even seen, and she could have stared into those pretty peepers for every second, of every hour, of every day. Those eyes drew her into them, giving way to his soul, and for the first time in her life, Marita Shindou could feel her heart pounding with every moment. She couldn't stop staring into those eyes... familiar to her yet still unknown, paralyzed to move.  
  
It was as if her feet had minds of their own, drawing closer and closer to the young man, and it seemed his feet were of equal mind. In an instant, they were right in front of each other, engrossed in thoughts and feelings they both had never felt before in quite some time.  
  
"Do... you... wish... to..."  
  
"...Dance?" she said breathlessly, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Well... Yes." he replied, blushing beet red.  
  
He tried to continue, but Marita stopped him, putting her left index finger on his lush lips.   
  
"Shhh... don't speak."  
  
As the lights whirled around and the disco ball came down to shower the dance floor in sparkles, a soft, brilliant light came from the direct center, unnoticed by any. If they would have questioned it, they would have merely thought it was the disco ball, instead of the glowing, glimmering armlet on a young girl's hand.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*What is it about this girl that made me feel this way?* wondered Yami, his violet eyes never faltering to stare into hers. HE could sense that there was something about her... something... UNREAL about her... He couldn't place his finger on it, just continued to stare into her blue-violet, indigo eyes. Yami's heart was pounding in his chest, his hands starting to sweat slightly. *What is it about this girl that makes me feel like the Pharaoh I was centuries ago? I haven't felt this way in 5000 years...*  
  
His arms wrapped around her slender waist, and her petite hands clasped around his neck. He could smell the sweet scents of jasmine, lavender, and rosemary from the perfume she was wearing. Intoxicated, he drew her closer, feeling a gap in his heart that he had kept for so long fill up.  
  
It was strange, that someone could make him feel this way, when he thought he couldn't be capable of it again. The more he thought of it, the more Yami came to realize that the girl he had remembered back at Yugi's house, during their conversation, was someone close to his heart, someone who he loved, and loved very deeply. He didn't remember her name or her face, but Yami knew that he had felt something for her.  
  
As suddenly as it began, the soft, lilting music began to pick up the pace, the song ending. Yami realized that he didn't want to let this young woman go, no matter what the cost. Gazing at her face, he said few words to her, "Angel..."  
  
The young lady's eyes softened, compassionate words never spoken from the mouth, but only the heart. As the beat began to pulse faster and faster, the music growing louder, she grinned whole-heartedly at Yami, and held her left wrist up, elbow bent at a ninety degree.   
  
Taken aback, surprised, Yami flexed his own wrist the same, placing his wrist on hers. *This dance... I know it well...* He realized, smiling slightly. *Now, the real rhapsody begins...* 


	8. Chapter 7: Ancient Admirations

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!*~* Yadda, yadda, yadda......you know what i'm gonna put here anyway.....I'm just that predictable! lol!! Anyway, since my Microword is being a dumbass, this ficcie might have some typos, but not much. For those of you who dunno what a Lotus flower is is, its a type of water lilly. 3 *~*Sarah*~*  
  
*~*3003 B.C., the Pharaoh's Palace*~*  
  
The stars, burning bright, glimmered like small torch lights in the inky black sky, as they replaced the last fading glimpses of the noonday sun. The Pharaoh's palace was the spectacle of the night, glittering bright gold due to the massive amounts of torches and moonlight surrounding it in a haze of glory. Yamara was dazzled by the amount of people amassing on its front steps, seething into the home of the Pharaoh. All dressed in their finest, the people of Egypt knew how important this day would become, for it was these festivities that defined the marriages of so many fellow citizens and friends.  
  
These people were wearing their best, dyed or white silk glitening in the tourch light. It made Yamara happy that she had chosen the best dress she owned, the same dress her mother wore when she met her father at this same event. *I miss them like mad,* Yamara sighed, remembering their boating accident on the banks of the Nile. *That day was unhappy fortune for me, to lose both of my parents at the same time.* Walking up the steps, she adjusted the flowing gown she wore, and placed the gilded, artfully decorated mask across her eyes.  
  
It had taken ages to find all the materials needed to make the mask, an essential accessory for the night's dancing and courting. Made from the clay taken from the Nile banks, Yamara had fashioned the silty mud into a figure eight design. The white background of the mask was complemented by the painted azure lotus flowers and flowering vines, like those found in Greece, and the eye holes were encirlced in gold paint.  
  
The mask itself set off her simple, yet elegant dress. Trimmed in gold cording, the dress was meant to befit a queen, and had only passed to the peasant girl upon her mother's death. It was her mother's wedding dress, and meant to be her own, but Yamara decided that the gorgeous, flowing gown should be worn in pride of her parents on this very night. The top bodice was attatched to the thin straps in the back by two gold pentants shaped as stars. The skirt flowed down to her ankles, the sides slit up to mid thigh; it was the perfect dress to allow movement, and dancing. Adorning her feet, soft straw sandals held her feet comfortably in place, ready to take the strain of the night's festivities.  
  
It was a simple gown, but already people were staring at yamara in jealousy.  
  
"Hey, HEY! Yamara!"  
  
Her name being called, Yamara glaced to her left, catching sight of her dear friend. "Hey Midnight. Good evening! How far you this night?"  
  
The Captain of the Guard, dressed in her more formal attire of silken pants and flowing blouse, answered her friend, "I'm alright, although the Head Priest annoys me continually." She huffed in anger, pounding her fist in her hand. "He needs his head dunked in the Nile. However, it wouldnt surprise me if the crocodiles refused to eat something that doesn't know when to shut his mouth."  
  
"Oh come now Midnight, you know in your heart how you really feel for him."  
  
Midnight stared at her friend as if she had gone insane. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD???? He's an idiot! His head's as thick as these blocks of stone!" she stamped her foot on the steps below her, causing a puff of sand to shoot up in the air. "His common sense is that of a CAMEL! As RUDE as one too!"   
  
The two friends sauntered up the steps, one speaking her mind about her secret 'love' and the other listening contently. Entering the Palace walls, Yamara marveled at the architecture and the ancient heiroglyphs enscribed on the walls, telling the stories of her people. Drowning out the ebony and red haired captain, The younger of the two quickly read the history and stories depicted on the outcroppings of stone. As she walked, one scripture quickly caught her eye, making her stop, intriqued:  
  
"O'er the wind swept sands about the Nile,  
Full of water and crocodile.  
There sits the Pharaoh who rules the sand,  
With nothing there to grace his hand.   
Sixteen years of decency,  
Before thy priests, a mutiny."  
  
"...He is totally...Yamara?"  
  
"Hmm?" replied the ebony haired woman.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"These scriptures..." she murmered, studying them closer, touching them and finding the wet paint still drying. "I can tell that these were just added."  
  
"They're just scriptures, Yamara! Now hurry up! The fire dancing is about to start!"  
  
Grasping her friend's arm, Midnight yanked the younger of the two towards the gardens beyond, anticipation of participating flashing in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Pharaoh's Chamber*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eh, Pharaoh, are you sure about dis?"  
  
Yami smiled at his advisor and friend, as he began to put on the cotton tunic. "It's alright Jono, this is the perfect oppertunity for me to mingle with my guests, as well as find a bride."  
  
"But still Yami, I'm jus' worried that someone's gonna--"  
  
"Going to what? Rob me? Kill me? They don't even know what I look like."  
  
"Yeah you gotta point, but still," replied Jono, brushing his honey blonde hair out of his eyes. "That don't mean that ya ain't in danger!"  
  
Glancing at his friend, the Pharoah smiled, grateful for the young man's loyalty and caring. "Thank you for your concern Jono." Responded the young Pharaoh, finishing the last touches on his attire. "I thank you for worrying so much about my welfare, but I do know what I'm doing."  
  
"I'm glad one of us does. Hey, ya wanna see whatcha look like?" The teenage trickster pulled a golden gilded mirror from the corner of the room, moving random things of gold, silver, bronze and jewels out of his way. Positioning it in front of Yami, the pharoah could see clearly how he looked.   
  
It seemed that Jono picked the clothes out well; the robes of a nobleman, not too expensive or poor, fit Yami well. In a tunic of cotton, dyed a shade of tan and tied in the front by a loose red and gold chord, Yami looked nothing like his title. The soft sandals gave support to his feet, and yet still felt comfortable to wear for dancing. He wore no jewelry or anything to distinguish him as the Pharaoh, except for the scrolling gold ring that adorned his right ring finger. It was enscribed with his family's insigna, and he never took it off for the life of him. One look at that ring, and every guard on the premises would stand at attention under his instruction in an instant.   
  
*Hopefully it won't come to that,* Yami wished, his thoughts becoming jumbled with nervousness of the upcoming dance. *And I hope I may yet find a wife before I lose more than my kingship: I lose Egypt itself.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside, In the Gardens, Two Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*My feet are going to fly off,* moaned Yamara, her aching soles blistering with so much dancing. The festivities had been active for quite a while now, and the young lady had danced with nearly everyone in Egypt. Several of the Pharaoh's court had asked her to dance, but when they moved to her mask, she slapped their hands away, a sign of her resiliance and disapproval. *These men don't catch my eyes,* she thought, as yet another gentleman swept her away in a brisk step. He was handsome, with black hair and beard, but definately not her type. Halfway through the dance he quickly reached for her mask, and swifter still, she swatted his hands away. Eyes wide in disgust, he uttered a few words in Arabic, and then stalked away.   
  
However, being a linguist herself, Arabic was one of her specialty languages. *How RUDE!* She raged in her mind, as yet another gentleman stepped in and danced with her. *That Arabic man is the one who's a crocodile's slop!*  
  
She smiled at her partner, only to be shocked in return. The man grinned slyly, his dark brown hair in his eyes. "Hello Yamara, it seems we meet again."  
  
Yamara narrowed her eyes. "Head Priest Seto...and what do I owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"What makes you think that there is something I want?"  
  
"Seto, you ALWAYS come to me when you want something, usually something that includes Midnight."  
  
His smile grew wider. "Yes, about Midnight..."  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't want a part of it." she snapped, her anger flaring. "Besides, how did you know it was me behind this mask? I could have sworn everyone could be fooled."  
  
Seto's dark blue eyes glistened. "Well, when someone starts muttering 'rude obscenities' about a black haired 'crocodile slop' I had to figure it was you."  
  
Yamara looked Seto straight in the eyes, undaunted and unchallenged. "I think this dance is quite over."  
  
Staring back, his pupils dialated slightly, reading her expressions and her demeanor. "Fine... I will find another way." Ending the dance, he reached for the mask on her face; before coming centimeters away from it, Yamara slapped his hand aside, extra hard. Scowling, he sucked on the red, blotchy mark appearing, and stalked off, angry.  
  
"FINALLY..." the black haired lady breathed, out of breath and tired. *Finally I can enjoy a moment of peace...*  
  
She spoke too soon. Swift as a flock of doves, she was swooped up again, dancing with another man.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The crowds were loud and obnoxious, unknowning of the fact that their pharaoh was walking among them. Jono had insisted that he stay at Yami's side, and for once, Yami was in agreement. Jono knew the people, and as a friend and guide, he was more valuable than a troop of guards.   
  
*Speaking of the guards,* thought Yami, catching a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye. *It seems that Head Priest Seto hasn't given up on his love sick dreams.* Grinning at the sight of poor Seto, trying to entice his 'lady love' and Midnight having nothing to do with it...well, it was all very entertaining.   
  
"Hey Yami," whispered Jono, staring to the right. "You might find dis interestin'..." he pointed to the woman a few paces away, staring at the 'lucky' couple of the Captain and the Priest. The woman licked her blood red lips, staring at Midnight with luster. Her eyes were sultry and seductive, a sign of attraction. As Seto and Midnight drew resiliantly closer to each other, mainly from what antics Seto was marking himself a fool with, the woman staring began to growl, feral and protective.  
  
"Isn't... that..."  
  
"Yeah, Demona don't look too pleased with the comfy cozy stuff 'tween dose two."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, I know: WIERD."   
  
The sounds of cheering and clapping halted the two friends' conversation, as a chant arose from the crowd: "DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!" Intrigued, the two friends pushed through the crowd, trying to see what was going on.   
  
A flash of long, ebony hair moving quite fast raced into Yami's view, and held him breathless. A young woman was dancing with a man, and by the looks of it, she had not stopped dancing since she came here. She was beautiful in a gold embroidered gown, and matching sandals. If her apparel was breathtaking, her eyes were the most captivating. From what flashes of light he saw in them, he could have sworn her eyes had befallen from the best of stars. "Her eyes... so clear indigo..." murmered the Pharaoh, taken aback from the beauty of this woman. *No one has taken her mask off... no one has taken it off to reveal her face...*  
  
The two kept dancing, spinning in circles, faster and faster as the music played on and on. Finally, the man stopped dancing, smiled, and reached for her mask. Dismayed, for he was sure the woman would pick her parter as her husband, he looked away, while the crowd cheered the suitor on.   
  
It was barely seconds afterwards where a collective gasp drew Yami's head around, wide eyed at what he saw. The woman, still cloaked in her mask, still stood, her suitor's hand slightly red from her slap.   
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*Well, enother one bites the sand,* Yamara sighed, her feet aching from dancing so much. Hobbling off slightly, she started to part the crowd, and was about to be free of the chanting circle when a voice came behind her. "Excuse me Miss, but, may I ask a dance?"  
  
Those few words caught her off guard, unused to the simple manners of kindness. "I'm sorry kind Sir," she began, turning to face the voice, "But..."  
  
The sight of her addressor was mesmerizing. His eyes dusk shaded violet, as if the Sun had set across his eyes. He was handsome, courteous, kind... he looked to be a schooled man, and his appearance decieving. His fire red hair complmented his blonde bangs, and his handsome face was youthful and promising. *He...he teaches the peacocks to be handsome!*   
  
Yamara's voice caught in her throat, unable to say exactly what she had been thinking before. "I'm... uh... um..."  
  
Confusion slightly masked his features. "You're sorry...? For what, may I ask?"  
  
"For... not... dancing... with you sooner," she replied, never taking her indigo eyes off his violet ones. swiftly, she was at his side, studying every aspect of his face, as if he was one of the books of knowledge she had so fondly engrossed herself in.  
  
He smiled, a pleasant, heartfelt tenderness upon his features. Yamara's heart jumped in her chest, pounding the beats of the drums of the music beginning to play.   
  
The man took her hand, her petite one in his soft commanding one, and placed one on her hip. Both were welcoming warmths, ones that Yamara surprised herself into admitting that she had missed for so long. Warmths she had never felt in quite the same way before.   
  
The two began to waltz, hand in hand, heart to heart, soul to soul until the music had softly ended. Gently, the man reached for her mask, glided in scarlet, emerald, gold and azure blue. Yamara closed her eyes blissfully, and never moved an inch, as he peeled the clay veil from her face, and exposed her true face to the world. 


	9. Chapter 8: Up Against the Impossible

*~*Disclaimer!!*~* I don't own Yugioh! I don't lay claim to any charries, cept my own....and yeah thats just about it. LOL...... Anyway, this chapter switches time and place alot, so be careful lol*~*  
  
*~*Present*~*  
  
They danced on, and on, and on, never taking their eyes off of each other for one minute. Marita felt so comfortable in his arms, holding her gently in the middle of the dance floor. They had long since lost their defensive attitudes, just held onto each other like they've known the other for years. His touch was electric, drawing her attractions like a magnet, and coursing her body with warmth, all from a single, slight touch...  
*~*3003 BC*~*   
  
Yamara was so close to him, their arms intertwining like the closest of vines. She could hear his heart beating loudly, THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! in his chest. As the drums kept pounding, the flutes kept playing their melodious cords, and the oboes kept the time, they danced endlessly throughout the night, never letting go, and never showing any sign of severing their bond. Her eyes drifted lazily closed, enjoying the moment of peace and compassion between them. glancing over, she was surprised to see Midnight dancing with the Head Priest, a pair of shackles around her wrists, and two black eyes and what seemed to be a broken rib for her consort. *Hmmmm,* chuckled Yamara silently, amused. *Seems that Seto finally got his wish...*  
*~*Present*~*  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY! COMING THROUGH!!!!" Screeched a gravelly voice, A hulking figure appearing in Marita's view. Rough, rude hands shoved her away from her companion, breaking their comforting embrace. The figure wore a dark cloak, his eyes and face hidden in the bends and shadows of his folded hood. A single, gold eye was fixed to his forehead that never budged, even when he moved. "Come now Pharaoh, your power is to become mine!" he snarled, in a detached, ghastly voice.  
  
Wide eyed, Marita stared at this specter, insulted at his audacity to break the bond she shared with this 'pharaoh' person. *Pharaoh, huh?* she thought, turning to her companion. Amazingly, he stood his ground, looking at the hooded figure with amusement. *Why is he just standing there, undaunted?* she pondered, incredulous. *What does this person WANT?*  
  
A long silence filled the air, as time had come to a complete stop. A circle formed around the three, everyone standing back. A woman, dressed to kill in her gold halter top, screamed out, "You can get rid of this guy, Yugi! Show Merrick who's boss!!!!" Marita's 'boyfriend' glanced over at the girl, smiled, and resumed his intentive stare at the figure.  
  
It was Marita herself who broke the silence. "I don't know who you are, but you've ruined a perfectly good evening for everyone in this club."  
  
"My duties do not concern YOU you lil wretch, so back off and get lost." the hooded figure growled, spitting his words out with hatred.  
  
Her eyes flaring, the young duelist scowled, and stepped in front of Yugi. Disgusted, she slapped the figure across his unemotional face, spit in it, and declared, "You want a fight hot shot? LET'S GO!" she activated her Dueling Deck, its lights blinking on. Lowering her eyes in challenge, she raged as she placed her completed Deck in the Deck holder, activating the holographic projecters that shot out of the sides.   
  
The figure smiled evily. "As I said, you idiot, my plans don't concern you, but thrashing you in a duel may be the highlight of my day!"  
  
"Becareful!" warned Yugi, his puzzle glowing gold, powering down. "That guy's a Rare Hunter, ruthless as he is cunning. His puppeteer will make sure you lose at all costs." *Wow, this girl's really going to duel for me,* marveled Yugi, his eyes widening in concern for her. *I should be the one doing this, not her. And yet, she's taking the reins...*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Awakening from the Millenium Puzzle, Yami caught the last traces of Yugi's thoughts, and smiled in his mind. ~She must care for you quite a bit to be protecting you like this.~  
  
Surprised, Yugi frowned. ~More like, fell head over heels for YOU Yami. You were the one dancing with her.~  
  
~Ah, that may be true, but it was YOUR name she called out to.~   
  
~I just hope she'll be alright...~  
  
Staring outwards with Yugi's eyes, the Pharaoh of Egypt watched Marita, her black hair framing her face as she dove into a fighter's stance. ~She looks like she could take care of herself quite well...~  
  
~I hope you're right.~  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The spirit was restless, twisting and turning her thoughts on the duel ahead. It had only been a couple hours since her awakening, already feeling the thoughts and ideas flowing from her hostess, but to that, she was unwaivering. It was not in her nature to yield to a foe, to run away to protect the ones she cared for. Using the woman's eyes, she glanced at the one who the brown-haired girl called, 'Yugi', the one who she had felt... SOMETHING... for...  
  
*He reminds me of someone... someone I have ached to see in quite some time, but I can not place who...*  
  
She briefly flickered away from the mind she possessed, making sure that her hostess had no recollection of what was happening to her. If she had, there was no telling what might have happened. As for now, it was as it should be. 'Marita', yes...that was her name, the hostess anyway. Yes... she had to be unaware until it was enevitable for the spirit to reveal herself, until the spirit herself could become the woman she was... if she could remember.  
  
The spirit felt the presence of Marita's resiliant mind, as she drew her first hand carefully. Always at her side, the spirit added her knowledge of this game with Marita's own, doubling her chance for success. *Marita must not question, must not know of this... or else I am truely done for, and truely dead, no help to my people at all...*   
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Scanning over her cards, Marita paired the best cards in a chain of effects, trying to find the best suited hand for the battle ahead. *Now let's see... Gaia the Fierce Knight, Karibo with the Multiply card... the Fissure card... Trap hole and the Giant Soldier of Stone... a reasonable hand, and it could get me pretty far. But so far, I can only play Karibo and the Soldier because of their low attack points...* She strategized, *Alright, here goes...*  
  
"You're looking sick already you wretch, are you sure that you 'little girls' can stand the heat?"  
  
Marita fumed, "That's Marita you hard headed braggart, and I'm going to be the one who walks away with a locator card, and one of your best monsters!"  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see about that." said the figure, curling his upper lip in distain. He studied the cards in his hand, then slightly grinned. "I play Ryu-Kishin in attack mode!" Placing the card on his Dueling Deck, the Rare Hunter's eyes gleamed under the strobe lights, wicked and focused on his feminine opponant. The monster card he had selected, Ryu-Kishin, materialized onto the field, its reddish scaly skin frozen as a gargoyle statue. Waiting with its claws bared, wings outspread, it was frozen in mid-step, watching, and waiting for Marita's turn to start and end.  
  
*I can't beat a Ryu-Kishin with the monster cards in my hand, so I'll just have to play a combination of cards in order to beat this guy at his own game... Now let me think...* Drawing a card she quickly glanced at it, revealing the face of a card most helpful in rough spots. *Hmmmm, I'll play this later...* Aloud, she stared the Hunter in the eye, challenging and amused. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone in Defense mode!" Marita slapped the card face up on her deck, taking care to place it sideways instead of straight up and down. "I also play this card face down." The card slid easily into the far left slot of the young duelist's Dueling Deck, fortifying her hand.  
  
"Pfft, a pathetic little Soldier of Stone... suits you just perfectly doesn't it? Hiding behind a hunk of rock like a little school girl with the class bully after you. PATHETIC. RYU-KISHIN! Attack her Soldier of Stone! Slashing Claw Attack!"  
  
"Reveal face down card: Fissure Strike!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to quake, The earth shaking lose at its ends. The sound of breaking, crushing and upearthing stone filled the cafe', a cacaphony of clatters and rumbles. From the crack and crevice in the center of the room, two giant hands sprouted from the crack, consuming Ryu-Kishin in its deathly clutches. Squeezing hard, the giant appendages began to pull the mosnter towards the crack on the battle field. In no time at all, the hands and Ryu-Kishin were sucked back into the chasm, the walls of the deep dark hole sealing as if it never happened.   
  
"WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?" screamed the Hunter, as his life points decreased to 3800.  
  
"It's called, 'Fissure' and it automatically eliminates a monster on the field," his adversary explained, slightly smug at her brilliant play. "Now who's the idiot?"  
  
"Heh...heheheh...hehehe, hahahahaha....HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" the Hunter grinned wide, his howling laughter sending chills up Marita's spine. "You think you're all hot stuff don't you, you pathetic little misfit? I've barely begun to work up a sweat, and your little Fissure trick is only a minor set back..."  
  
*Is this guy a schitzo???? He's freakin' me out...*  
  
"It's my turn, Hunter." She returned to her deck hand, and drew another card. *ALRIGHT! One of my favorites!!!! YES!* "I sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon... THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!"  
  
The stone soldier began to flicker in and out, degrading and phasing out as the card was stacked in the black-haired woman's Graveyard Pile. The giant warrior of stone gave way, relinquishing its spot for its successor. At long last, a giant, ebony scaled dragon, its scarlet, blood red eyes luminescent in the darkened room, roared a mighty roar, shaking the waterglasses and sending shockwaves of sound across the entire cafe'. Wings spread wide, it bared to attacking position, as its mistress switched it from defense to attack mode.  
  
Feeling the raw power of this beast, the sheer ecstasy of dueling with one of her favorite cards, Marita commanded, "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Use you Fireball Blast against his unprotected life points!!!!!"   
  
The dragon obeyed its mistress, its eyes glowing fading ember as it gathered power for a mighty blast. A ball of superheated flame and fire began to form, gathering power the longer Red Eyes withheld it. Then, in a flash of inferno heat, the fireball was released, striking the Rare hunter in the stomach and spreading outwards like the bursts of the sun. The point decrease of the Rare hunter was significant, dealing 2400 points damage in a single blow.  
  
*I'm... I'm winning!* Marita grinned, her eyes lighting up like stars. *I'm going to win this game! YES!*  
  
Although beaten down, the Rare Hunter managed to stand, his hood thrown back fom his face. He could not see the reaction of his recognizable face to his adversary, could not feel her shock and outrage, her angst and her worry. He was merely a shell; a prisoner in his own mind. It had only been hours since he was taken from his condo building, captured by the others of his 'kind'. The process of stripping his mind from him was rough, but he had not felt the pain. His mind was gone, obeying only the voice of his master, obeying the will of Merrick.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Yugi could see the shock registering on Marita's lovely face, alarming both him and Yami. *What's going on here?*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"No........no..........no no no no!!!! You can't be! You can't!" Confusion masked Marita's face, her azure eyes widening. "You....YOU CAN'T! I can't! I can't duel..... a friend... espeically you... Ian." She lowered her eyes, dropping her hand to the floor, all the cards facing down, and fell to her knees. *God, it can't be...I can't face my friend... Not Ian... Christopher...*  
  
But there he was, jeering at her, taunting at her weakness, at her confusion and shock. It wasn't her enemy that she was facing. It was her dearest friend. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Hidden Lies

*~*Disclaimer*~* Someone said that I messed up on the summoning monsters. and yeah, that did happen, but I wanted to make that chappie as short as possible cuz I was in a bit of a rush to get it done and post it LOL! ANYWAY, YOU know the drill with this part. Don't own it, own the created charries, and sum of the attacks that you never even heard of before with some of those cards are mine (cuz I couldn't think of what they were in the series!) and........yeah.....  
  
*I... I can't face Ian! NOT IAN!* Marita moaned, defeated. In all her years of running and thieving, there was never a closer friend to her than Ian; he was the one who gave her a place to stay, got her back on track with her studies, gave her everything she had. And here she stood, in front of him, and could go no further.  
  
~You can Marita.~  
  
Those words echoed in her mind, a distant, disconnected voice in the back of her mind. Confused, her eyes widened, and searched the room from whence the voice came from. ~Who... who are you?~ She cried out in her mind, trying to make sense of the voice in her head. ~Am I going nuts?~  
  
~I am only a spirit; one that will help you defeat this foe you call a friend. I see he is dearly loved by you, and you wish no harm to come to him. I can help you, Marita. You just have to trust me, and trust in the heart of the cards.~  
  
~The... the heart of... the cards?~  
  
~Exactly. Put your trust, your heart, your soul into the cards, trust them and me with your life, and you will see for yourself that you will not fail to win.~ The voice seemed older, wiser, stronger than Marita, full of confidence and courage. As she looked up, her thoughts spun around her in whirlwind speeds, picking up as she drifted to the back of her mind's eye.  
  
It was dark, there. A single spotlight hung above her, illuminating the suppressed darkness. She clearly heard the words that the spirit was speaking, as if that same spirit was in the same room as the young duelist. "You can win against this foe, Marita. I know you can."  
  
The room seemed to spin as she spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of this 'spirit' in the lamplight. at first, she only saw inky darkness beyond the light, nothing but ghostly shadows of memories past. It was only glancing closer that she could see a figure strolling around the enlightened area, taking confident strides in the abyss. Intrigued, The ebony haired girl called out again, "Who ARE you? Why are you helping me? Why are you here in my mind?"  
  
For a moment, the shifting shadows stopped their movements, the figure frozen. Turning towards Marita, she simply said, "Because you and I are the same, Marita. I know you can defeat Ian, because I know it is the only thing that will set him free."  
  
"Set him free?"  
  
"Yes. I have only heard of this, but it has been said that anyone under mind control shall be forsaken until a noble soul releases them from their mind's prison. To do this, a 'duel' is enacted, and if their opponent wins, the puppeteer cuts their Pinnocchio's strings."  
  
Thinking on this, Marita closed her eyes, murmuring, "Dueling him will set him free?"  
  
~Yes...~  
  
The shouts of Yugi Mutou was enough to stir Marita, her hope rekindled. "You can do it Marita! Don't let this guy get the upper hand! You can beat him!"  
  
*Yes, I... can,* She thought, still slightly wierded out by the whole spirit routine. *But... who was that in my head? Who... spoke to me?*  
  
Her opponent, his gaze cold and dead, leered at her, scowling his annoyance. "Come on, little Marita! You ignorant little fool! Let's get this duel out of the way so I can take your locator card, and your rarest card all in one shot!"  
  
Eyes bursting open, she scowled back, declaring, "I don't know WHO you are, but NO ONE messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Picking up her hand, she arranged them in chains, setting 'Ian' up for the fall. "I know you're NOT IAN, not by a long shot. So whoever you are, you're about to be in a heap of trouble!"  
  
"YEAH! Go Marita!" shouted Yugi, bright violet eyes gleaming with pride. "You tell him who's boss!"  
  
"Thanks Yugi." She smiled, and gave him a thumbs up sign. To 'Ian', she stated, "It's your turn. LET'S DUEL!"  
  
*I put my heart into building this deck, so it can't fail me now. I just have to win this...*  
  
'Ian' drew a card, his face motionless. Realization became evident, as he shifted his cards back and forth, devising his plans. At last, he grinned wickedly, his hawk eyes staring at his female adversary like a tiger to its prey. "Tell me, Marita, how does it feel to play a professional?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're playing one of the best duelists in the game of Duel Monsters, and I've just drawn the card to clench my VICTORY!" He slapped a duel card face up on his Dueling Deck. "I play Hane-Hane, in attack mode!" Then he slid another card face down into a slot in the side of his Deck. "I also place this card face down!"  
  
"WHAT? Hane-Hane? What's that?" questioned Marita, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
The Hunter grinned smugly. "Oh, you'll see in a minute Marita, I guarantee you!" his words faded on the breeze, as a hideous looking creature began to materialize on the field. It looked like an island, tribal Tabooki mask, the crimson and violet feathers on its roundish face flapping with unknown force. in its smallish, six fingered hands lay a wicked looking scythe, the metallic blade gleaming under the strobe lights. The mask-like monster smiled evilly at Marita, and began to make faces at her Red Eyes.   
  
Marita smirked, amused. "You mean to tell me that that little dorky thing is going to attack ME? and MY Red Eyes? Huh, that's pretty pathetic."  
  
"Oh really? that's what you say now! Hane-Hane! Dispatch Red Eyes Black Dragon with your Hand-Hane Dispatch!"  
  
The Tabooki like creature cackled loudly, its face spreading into a wide grin. Hurling itself at Marita's Red Eyes, it swung its blade in a precisioned arch, slashing the dragon at the middle. Startled, the Red Eyes flapped its mighty wings before dissolving in a wave of energy.   
  
"WHAT!??!" screamed Marita, wide eyed. "He- he destroyed my Red Eyes!"  
  
'Ian' shook his head, tsk tsk-ing her on her ignorance. "Not destroyed, RETURNED. For you see, my Hane-Hane has the power to return one monster card on the field back to its original owner! So naturally, I picked your Red Eyes!"  
  
Marita clenched her teeth, taking back her Red Eyes card from the field. *Awww MAN! With that card in play, I can't build up a monster group on the field! That leaves me at a MAJOR disadvantage, because he can summon stronger monsters than what I can put out!* She gripped her cards tightly, and ground her heel on the dance floor. *I need to find a way around that card!!! But WHAT?*  
  
"Accepting defeat so soon Marita?" the hunter asked, cocky at his own brilliance. "I have one face down card and my Hane-Hane on the field. What hope can you possibly have to defeat them both?"  
  
*Well, it's my turn, and now is as good a time as any to play...* "Swords of Revealing Light!!!!"  
  
"AUGH!" yelped 'Ian', not expecting that card. Above the field, the heavens opened up as if a storm had passed, and three shafts of light struck the ground in a triangle shape. The Swords of Revealing Light began to form, their blades penetrating deep into the floor.   
  
Smiling, Marita stared at her challenger, undaunted. "That ought to hold you until I can finish you off! And since that was a defensive foul, I do lose 400 life points." Deducted 400 pts, the scores of the two were 3600, to 1400.  
  
"Humph, your little swords wont do you a BIT of good, because after 3 turns, you'll be finished!"  
  
"DON'T count on that!" Shot back the ebony haired duelist, her temper flaring. "You will be the one who's finished!!!!!"  
  
"Such fire... too bad your little Yugi Mutou can't be the one to enjoy it!"  
  
Marita blinked, wondering how Yugi could have come into this conversation. "'Yugi cant enjoy it'? Whaaaaaaaaaat the heck are you talking about?"  
  
The hunter grinned ferally, his canines showing like fangs. "Don't you know, Marita? Most of the time, he isn't even in control of himself!"  
  
"..."  
  
Her head turned sideways, glancing at Yugi, flushing red with anger, who was in the midst of a scowl. "SHUT UP MERRICK! You have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, but I do Pharaoh. You and Yami are of two minds and one body. I wouldn't be surprised if you never told young Marita here all about it! You always did save that last bit of juicy information for last!"  
  
The ebony haired duelist stared into Yugi's eyes, deeply than she ever had before and asked a simple question: "Yugi, is this true?"  
  
He blushed. "Marita, you need to win this duel! Win it, and I'll tell you everything! I promise!" His words were sincere, compassion evident and overwhelming in his eyes. To this, Marita nodded, and said, "it's your move, MERRICK."  
  
The puppet grinned for the puppeteer, never letting his guard down. He drew his cards and watched Marita closely, trying to see what she would play. Grinning, he said, "I pass my turn. It does me no good to stay locked in this cage."  
  
*OK... I need to get out of this predicament...* Marita drew a card. "I place this Monster Card face down in Defense mode..." Placing the card down, a square on the field illuminated, glowing and blinking like a traffic light. "..and I also place this card face down."  
  
'Ian' drew again, discarding a card to his graveyard. "Done."  
  
*This game's getting tense,* thought Marita, running her hand through her hair. Finally, she placed her move. "I place Karibo in defense mode! And add the Magic card: Multiply!"  
  
In an instant, the fuzzy brown, roly poly hairball known as Karibo popped out from a defensive square, and began to double, triple, even quadruple itself many times. The amounts of Karibo kept growing, and growing, and GROWING, as more and more were produced.  
  
"Wha... WHAT is..?"  
  
"...Happening?" Marita grinned with pleasure. "The Karibo are multiplying, making more and more as time goes on. by creating the ultimate DEFENSE, I can see how much time I need to plan your downfall!"  
  
"It won't MATTER!" Shrieked the Hunter, his eyes wide with insanity. "I WILL HAVE YOUR LOCATOR CARD AND YOUR ARMLET!!!!"  
  
*Wait... my armlet?* Eyes narrowing, the ebony haired lady looked at him shrewdly. "My Armlet? Why..." The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god... that's why you took Ian, didn't you? You took him to get to me! You thought HE had the armlet, not me!"  
  
"We tracked your history throughout all of Japan. Domino City, the Shinji Plateau, Orogoth Plains. It didn't matter where you were sent, we were always watching you. I was always watching you. When the time came to strike, you weren't there, so we had to find you again, and again, and again..." He trailed on, the same monotonous voice at all pitches. "Finally we had tracked you down, tried to pin you where you lived, but someone had already warned you, enticed you to this dueling tournament. By the time we got there..."  
  
"Only Ian was there."  
  
The hunter glared at her feminine face, sneering evilly. Suddenly, a shot of pain ran through his head, a sharp, digging pain that came from beneath his eyes. Clutching in pain, 'Ian' collapsed to the floor, his hands placed against his skull. His all out, mind blowing screams were inhuman, bestial and screeching.  
  
"IAN!!!!!!!" Forgetting the duel, Marita rushed to the side of her friend, only caring for his safety as he collapsed to the floor. Weak and unable to keep his balance, the last of Merrick's mind control did a number on him, as Ian collapsed in Marita's arms.   
  
"I... will... have... you... my queen..." he whispered, The last traces of Merrick's will still imprinted in his mind. Then, he blacked out, never remembering a thing about the duel, or what had happened to him.  
  
"Marita!" Yugi rushed over, his violet eyes wide in alarm. "Are you OK?"  
  
She smiled at him, grateful he was there. "Yeah, I'm alright, but we have to hurry and get Ian to the hospital before he collapses for good!" Taking hold of his arm and supporting his arm around her shoulders, she began to drag him away from the dance floor, as all the audience watched.  
  
*WOW, I forgot all about them...* she reflected, as two guys, one with a rusty red jacket and one with a white-with-a-blue-stripped shirt and blonde bangs took Ian from her. They both ran with the poor guy to the door, Marita following. She barely heard Yugi among her own thoughts, hearing him say, "Thanks Joey, thanks Tristan" as they rushed down the block to the nearest hospital. *OOOOOOH, how could I have let this HAPPEN?* she chided herself, ashamed of her own ambition. *How could I have let Ian down like this? Left him behind?* Tears were slowly forming in her eyes, their salty state stinging. *I shouldn't...I shouldn't have let him behind!*   
  
She was startled when a voice in her mind replied to her thoughts. ~Marita, you had no idea this would happen. Stop blaming yourself!~  
  
~Spirit! You have no idea what I've BEEN THROUGH! YOU cant possibly tell me what I can and cant do!~  
  
~You'd be surprised...~  
  
*You're another mystery I have to find out,* Marita declared in her mind, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. *Merrick called me Queen... why? And who am I hearing in my head? WIERD...* 


	11. Chapter 10: Origins of a Hero

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!!*~* Yadda, yadda, yadda...you know what goes here LOL. Anyway, This chappie goes a bit in-depth of Marita's history so there's one REALLY LONG Flashback in here. so if you get confused, I understand. Also since my spell checker is STILL BEING A DUMBASS don't fault me for spelling errors or grammar ones. I have to correct grammar by hand and everyone knows doing everything by hand's a pain in the ass . so... anyway, here I go!!!!!!  
  
*Hang on Ian!* Those same 3 words were repeated over and over again in Marita's mind, terrified of losing her best friend. *Hold on Ian, I don't want to lose you!* Running through the corridors of the hospital, she searched frantically for the room the doctors had wheeled him into. Up and down the halls she went, looking at room numbers as she ran along. *100, 102, 104...* The list went on and on the farther and farther she went. Her rhythmatic footfalls pounded in the empty hallways, so loud it took her awhile to notice that there was other footsteps adding to hers.  
  
"Marita! Wait up!" Glancing over her shoulder, the raven haired young duelist saw a flash of bright gold and fiery red running after her. Distracted, she didn't watch where she was going and ran smack dab into a hospital cleaning cart.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Water splashed everywhere, its soapy suds tracking little bubbly clouds all along the floor. "Oh NOOOOOOOOO......" her shirt soaked through and through, her new athletic pants sopping wet, Marita clutched her elbow, which hit the funny bone on the floor. Yugi's footsteps kept coming, approaching nearer and nearer. Surveying the damage she'd done with wide eyes, a warning arose from her parched throat, "YUGI! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
The notice was 3 seconds too late. Slipping and sliding on the sudsy floor, unable to keep his balance, the King of Games tumbled to the floor, landing right in Marita's lap. "OUCH!" The force of the fall knocked his female companion backward, hitting her head on the janitor's mop bucket.   
  
It didn't take long for Marita to burst out laughing, peals of laughter erupting from her mouth, finding the ensuing insanity completely hilarious. Tears coming from her eyes, she drew many scowls and rude expressions from the fellow hospital workers, but she didn't care. Clutching her burning sides, she barely managed to get control of herself when she said, "Yugi, are you OK?"  
  
Yugi, his blonde bangs plastered to the sides of his beet red face, smiled and laughed right along with her, his Violet eyes sparkling with merriment. "Yeah, I'm alright, but what about you?"  
  
"I'm alright!!!! Now let's try and stop laughing so we can find Ian together, OK?"  
  
Sliding a bit still, the spiky haired duelist struggled to stand, regaining his balance and planting his feet to the floor. Holding out an outstretched hand to her. "Here, take my hand. I'll help you up."  
  
Marita blushed crimson red, and grasped his left hand with her right. The touch between the two was electric, as he helped her to her feet; wobbly, she held on hard to his soft, gentle hands, and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and neck. For several minutes, they stayed locked in that position, with Yugi's arm around her waist, and Marita's across his neck.   
  
After awhile, Yugi spoke softly. "Marita... Ian..."  
  
"OH! OH YEAH!" she shrieked, slightly annoyed as they broke their embrace. She wiped her feet on the floor so she wouldn't slip, and discovered that she was still grasping her 'boyfriend's' hand; or rather, they bother weren't letting go. They smiled at each other in agreement, and began to run, hand in hand, down the corridors to find Ian's room.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*~*Room 657*~*  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn......... UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN..." He lay there in the hospital bed, the white sheets pulled up under his arms. HE laid there so still, as if he was sleeping, with only low, guttural moans arising from his lips. His spiky hair had mostly flattened, his chocolate brown eyes shut tight and flickering back and forth underneath his eyelids.   
  
Her baby blue eyes wide with worry, Marita turned to Dr. Kosibana, the white haired grandfatherly figure shaking his head from side to side. "There hasn't been much change since you and your friends brought him in here. His REM's are off the charts, like he's locked in a battle with his own nightmares..."  
  
"REM'S?"  
  
"Rapid Eye Movements."  
  
"Ohhhhh..." She continued her attentive gaze, never leaving Ian's face for a minute. Clutching Yugi's hand, she gripped it harder, a sign of her worry for her friend. Speaking again, she asked, "Do you know what causes all this to happen?"  
  
"Not yet, but I would bet my medical license that it has to do with something psychological." He smiled kindly, his older eyes crinkling with sympathy. "You may visit him if you wish." With that he finished checking Ian's status, and strolled away from the room.  
  
The darker haired duelist sunk into the chair next to her best friend, her eyes brimming with tears. Softly, she addressed Yugi, "Please Yugi, wait for me outside... I need to be alone with him."  
  
He nodded, slightly envious, turned and left the room, but stood attentive outside. *she must really care for him so much if she wants to stay by his side.* He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. *She's fantastic... and regardless of what's going on between us, she will always be at his side, always be his...*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"This is all my fault, Ian..." she began, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held his hand in both of hers. "This is all my fault... if I hadn't asked you to come along, if I didn't leave... if... if..." she sobbed, gazing at his still face. Pains in her heart overwhelmed her, retching her feelings from grief for Ian, and anger at herself for not being there for him. She clenched her left fist, and pounded on an empty space on Ian's bed, sending a shower of golden sparks around the room from the metallic surface of her armlet.  
  
*The armlet...* Scowling, she slammed it against the bed again, cursing it loudly. "It's all because of YOU, you idiot piece of scrap metal!!!! YOU are the cause of this!!!!!!!" Trying to pry it off her arm, Marita spent a couple minutes scratching at the sides of it, pulling, yanking and trying to pry her wrist from its metallic grasp. For ten minutes, Marita wrestled with her armlet, wrenching and trying to tear it off with her hands, but to no avail. The band of Egyptian gold looked just at it had been, its raised pyramid and Egyptian Eye still untouched and unscathed. Glittering gold, it still clung to her arm, just as it had been those fourteen months ago...  
  
*Fourteen years ago, and everything feel apart for me... all because of what happened at that backyard...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*1989 BC, At a Mutual Friend's House*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MISSER SNUGGLES!!!!! MISSER SNUGGLES!!!!!!" called out lil Marita, her black pigtails flapping with the breeze. "Misser Snuggles where are you????" The cute little tot toddled from left to right, in search of her favorite stuffed animal. "MISSER SNUGGLES!!!!!" *I bet Seto stole my Misser Snuggles!* Little Marita gasped, clasping her open mouth with a tiny, chubby hand. "He stole Misser Snuggles! Hesa gonna pay!" Suddenly, she caught a flash of pastel pink, a large, floppy ear hanging out of one of the fern bushes. "Misser Snuggles!" she cried, rushing over to her beloved stuffed bunny, crawling through the tangles as she went along. "Misser Snuggles, I'm coming!!!!"  
  
Wiggling and squirming around, the dark hair made her way through the brambles and brush, grasping hold of her bunny and holding him tight. "Misser Snuggles, don't you EVER run away again, you hear me? You been a bad bunny!" She scolded, hitting the toy on its rump.   
  
The sound of laughter interrupted Mister Snuggles' scolding, as Marita looked through the branches of the bushes to see a long, brown haired girl pumping herself on the swing. Delighted, her deep blue eyes were wide and sparkling, as laughter complemented her happy face. "OOOOOOOh, Dawnie's on da swing!" Cooed the tiny child in the bushes, wide eyed. "I wanna swing too!" But before she made a move, another figure appeared in her vision that made her stop. The boy was older than she was, and even older than Dawn, with mousy brown hair and compelling blue eyes. He walked close to Dawn, smiling warmly at her. Returning his smile, it looked like she knew him well, and invited him to swing.   
  
"OOOOOOOOH dat Seto! He took my swing!" squealed lil Marita, puckering her face in disgust. "I wanted to swing and he took id!" She rustled the tree branches slightly, trying to crawl free of the bushes. However, it didn't do any good to move the branches: she had gotten her skirt caught on a bramble. "OOOOOOOOH stoopid branchie! You caught me!" she cried, trying to tear her skirt free, but failed. the Tiny tot moaned, and kept struggling with it when she heard a scream.  
  
Distracted, she stared over at the swing set, horrified about what she saw. Seto stared down at a fallen Dawn, yelling at her to "get away". *Awwww poor Dawnie!!!!! She's hurt!!!!!* thought Marita, her eyes wide at the fallen Dawn. Pushed off the swing, Dawn's head was growing quite a big bump, the side of the house doing nothing but damage to her skull. There were tears welling up in her eyes as she brushed herself off and ran away, never making a sound.   
  
RIIIIIIPPPP!!!!!! The skirt had finally given way, as Marita tugged and tore her beautiful black school skirt. her bright white blouse smudged with dirt and her skirt torn, the little toddler brushed herself off, and wiggled back the way she came. "OOOOOOOOOOh dat Seto Kaiba is MEAN!!!" She exclaimed, grasping her beloved light pink bunny. "I hate him! He was so mean to Dawnie!!!! I'll never forgive him! NEVER! NEVER!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present Time, at the Hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*And that was the start of it all.* Marita sighed, holding her head in her hands. *I never wanted to see that, or remember what had happened next...*  
  
As she looked around, the hospital room began to dim and fade, as the images of her memory began to play across her line of vision. *How would I know that my life would fall apart after I was called back home...*  
  
She could see a young little girl with raven hair go running back to her house, her new school skirt ripped and her blouse all muddied. As she reached the porch steps, she tripped and fell on her knees, crying as the door opened and a plump, roundish old woman rushed out. Catching the small child, the nanny said some hushed, soft words to the little girl, and hugged her tight.  
  
*Nona always did take care of me and Alex,* thought Marita, wiping her tears from her eyes. *Nona was there when she told me... that Daddy and Momma weren't coming home...Their plane had crashed somewhere off the coast of India, and they were never found alive again.* The raven haired woman scowled, reliving what had happened next. *That same woman, when presented with the welfare for both me and my baby brother Alex, decided to take us both to the doctor's office for a checkup. Little did we know that the only checking she was interested in was checking OUT.* She growled slightly, clenching both hands into fists. *Nona didn't care for us as well as we thought she had. As soon as she had the money in her greedy little hands, she took off, and we never saw her again. After the police reports and things, both me and Alex were able to have one thing of our father's, one thing that would change my life forever...*   
  
Running her hand over her armlet, the cool, smooth gold was all she needed to remember the day she received her gift. *When I was placed in my foster home, the Social Services gave me this very same armlet, saying it was what my father wanted me to have. Like an idiot, before I knew what events it was going to cause, I put it on to see how it looked... and never got it off again.* Marita sighed, shaking her thoughts and memories from her mind.   
  
Returning to the present, she gazed at Ian's face, still innocent, still... emotionless and asleep in his coma. "I'm glad you were there for me when Max entrusted you with my safety, and gave me a place to stay..." Trailing off, she held his hand again, kissing each finger in the process. "I wish you could hear me..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Yugi turned away, disgusted with himself. *I can't believe I'm watching this...* He sighed, banging his head on the side of the wall as he leaned against it. *I shouldn't be watching this... not with it being her...*  
  
His thoughts were heard by the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, who called out to him, ~Yugi... I've never seen you like this before...~  
  
Yugi scowled, annoyed with himself and Yami's bluntness. ~Frankly, I've never felt like this myself.~ He shook his head. ~This is something completely new to me...~  
  
~It may shock you to know this, Yugi, but... I've... felt something for this girl as you have.~  
  
~WHAT?~  
  
~There is something that draws me to her... something... spectacular about her that I cannot ignore or deny...~  
  
Wide eyed, Yugi slumped to the floor, sliding along the wall like he was on wheels. Depressed, he blocked his conversation with Yami, to drown in his misery. He couldn't be with the one who he cared so much about because her heart belonged to another... and the only friend he had left was one who felt the exact same way as he did. *Yami... loves Marita... and I'm in third place...* 


	12. Chapter 11: Love with the Rising Sun

*~*Disclaimer!*~* I'm sick of writing disclaimers. LOL!!! ANYWAY, um....I really have no idea what to put here, besides the usual stuff. Takes place back in the past, and all.......YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH..........Oh, and yeah i know, this chappie's short, but I wanted to get out of writing such long ones. Plus, this part of the story HAD to be told, no matter how short it was... anyway, here I go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*3003 BC, The Gardens at the Pharaoh's Palace*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the last of the shifting wind had all blown away, and dusk turned into midnight, the festivities of the dance had drawn to a close. Standing alone, Yamara shivered, more from the coming darkness than from cold. The man she had danced with had left for awhile, saying he wanted to show her something and told her to wait. Crossing her arms, Yamara couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding deep inside her heart, like something was going to happen...  
  
"I see not all of the Pharaoh's guests have left for the coming dusk," a low, gravely voice commented behind her.   
  
Yamara closed her eyes, never turning her back as she replied, "Some of us don't want to leave, I suppose."  
  
The silver-haired man behind her chuckled, his darkly outlined eyes glinting with mischief. "Are you sure you weren't just waiting for the right... man, to come around?"  
  
Disgusted, Yamara faced him, scowling. "Leave me alone Ryou, or you'll have to go to bed with a dagger underneath your pillow." She snarled at him, angry that he would open up older wounds than the ones he had just exposed. "What we had can never be again. You're a liar, a thief, a plunderer, a murderer."  
  
"Ooooooh, words shot right through the heart." He commented, grinning with pleasure. "I like a girl who plays rough with words."  
  
Yamara's hand twitched, feeling the urge to slap Ryou with every muscle she had. "Go away! I have no use for you, and it does you no good to hang on to a love lost." Turning away, she began to take a couple steps away from the silver-haired man, who only stood still and grinned.  
  
"I'd forgotten how beautiful you looked. That is, until you open your mouth, Yamara."  
  
Angered, the raven-haired woman growled back in disdain, "My advice: KEEP FORGETTING. Maybe you would stop harassing me for once."  
  
His hand shot out, catching her wrist with ease. "Come on Yamara, think about it: we keep running into each other in the most awkward of places. You, dressing like THAT," he swept his hand up and down in front of her. "It's enough to drive a man mad." Coming closer, Yamara could feel the cloud of sadistic darkness coming from the young man, his bare chest breathing in and out as his chained cloak on his shoulders slackened and tightened with every breath. Ryou drew close, and softly whispered in her ear, "I know what you want, Yamara. You want a better life for yourself, another shot at being not your title, but who you are." He grinned, leering at her as he drew back. "I can give that to you, if only you agree to become my bride."  
  
Ryou's words tempted something in her heart, and for a moment, Yamara hesitated. *No... no, no, no, no! Not Ryou!*  
  
Her eyes flashing a light bluish-purple, the young woman glowered at him, drew her hand back to slap him with a loud THWACK! and spit directly in his face. "Get a life, Ryou. We were over before we had ever begun."  
  
His cheek burning and his chocolate brown eyes flashing, Ryou rubbed his cheek, and frowned at her. With a look of hatred, he sneered at her, like a rabid dog who just got slapped. "Fine. One day, your day will come, Yamara. One day, you'll regret ever crossing me!" Never giving another glance at Yamara, the silver-haired man ran away, as fast as he could go as to not show the tear running down his face.  
  
Yamara huffed, furious at Ryou for ruining her perfect evening. *What a camel's hide! He's SO RUDE!* She scuffed the surface of the steps, thinking back to the night she caught him at his 'job' that left him rich and wealthy every night. *He's a grave robber, with the gull to go and plunder MY parents' tomb... And on the day i happened to be paying worship to them...* She frowned, off balance and distressed.. *He'll get his dues, I suppose.*  
  
"I see milady hasn't left yet," a soft voice spoke from behind her. Yamara's heart skipped a beat, as she slowly twirled around to face her companion. What she saw took her breath away, and sent her mind spinning wildly.  
  
His appearance shocked her. Yami was wearing his silken, high quality pants, that feel long across his golden sandaled feet. His bear chest was adorned with too many chains to count, as were his fingers with rings. On either side of his golden neck piece were the sides of his scarlet red cape, attached to the sides by clamped shimmering pins. Across his forehead lay a Millennium crown piece, the Eye of Horus included, and matching the gold hoop that pierced his right ear. His wrists and upper biceps displayed gleaming gold armbands, embedded with sapphires, rubies and emeralds. There was no doubt about it: Yami was the Pharaoh, in all of his glory.  
  
Dropping to her knees, the raven haired woman paid her respects; bowed in front of the Pharaoh on her hands and knees. Her eyes downcast, she couldn't believe that she had danced with this man, and being the Pharaoh no less!  
  
Yami scowled, saying, "NO! Don't... don't bow..."  
  
"I must, it's customary..."  
  
"No! STOP! Rise! Don't bow, RISE!"  
  
"I bow to the Pharaoh..."  
  
Yami's eyes, with frustrated tears, clasped her hands in his, and slowly forced her to rise. "NO! Don't bow to me! STOP BOWING TO ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
His angry, commanding tone made her jump, causing tears of shame to well in her eyes. She refused to look into the face of the young man; afraid of the death that would follow such an infraction.  
  
Sighing, the Pharaoh lifted her chin, making her eyes even and level with his. "If you... feel as I do, milady, if you feel like your heart is going to jump out of your chest and burst with feelings you've never felt before... If you... love me, open your eyes." He smiled faintly, closing his eyes halfway with severe compassion. "I've known how I've felt about you the moment I saw you, and it wasn't your beauty that drove me to ask you to dance."  
  
He continued on, his words haunting like echoes in her mind. "I didn't see a beautiful, young lady with flowing raven hair. I saw an intelligent, witty, graceful woman who could be every bit my equal and more." He clasped Yamara's lovely face in his hands, softly stroking them affectionately. "I am not your Pharaoh, milady. YOU are my equal, in every aspect of the word. When I am with you, there is nothing I can't do."  
  
In a darkened, overshadowed portion of her heart, Yamara knew these words rang true. Those precious words were what she had held in her heart all along, what she had been dying to hear all her life. To care for someone as she did, and to have them love her in return... and falling for the right person, even though he is the Pharaoh...  
  
She never knew what hit her next. As her eyes cracked open and the sun was rising along the Egyptian border, the Pharaoh of Egypt held his love close, giving into the passion they both shared and kissed her gently on her lips. At first softly and then hungrily, he savored each moment of bliss coming from those lush scarlet lips, wrapping her up in his cape. And the raven-haired Yamara, surprised, never missed a beat, and never complained as they shared one moment of passion with the rising sun. 


	13. Chapter 12: Shattered Hearts

*~*Disclaimer!!!*~* YES PRUNINGSHEARS I KNOW THAT LAST ONE WAS MUSHY!!!!! Sheesh, yeah I know, I know lol. But it HAD TO BE TOLD!!!! So I could get on to this one... this one's a LOT darker than the last, so there ya go lol. Anyway, you all know the drill; don't own anyone but my own charries... and Dawnie owns hers... yadda, yadda, yadda... My chapters are going to get longer now, because I found out I can only have 18 chapters, and here I am, typing up a storm, and I haven't even gotten to the climax of the story yet. AND ALREADY I HAVE 12 chapters and a prologue! So I better hurry up!!!!  
  
*~*Present, Battle City Hospital*~*~*~*~*  
  
The star-studded night had given leave to the break of dawn, with the sun's early rays painting ruby reds, glittering golds and bold oranges across the horizon. In the hospital in Battle City, a black-haired head began to stir from the unrelenting sleep that had claimed her only hours before. With uncertain blue eyes, she drew her attention to her longtime friend, his face peaceful as if in a deep sleep. For a moment, she smiled, and clasped his closest hand in hers. After a few moments, she frowned, and as realization came, her eyes widened in shock. Tears streaming down her face from her sorrowful eyes, she gave a cry out into the space around the room, a howling, piercing wail from deep within her heart. Hysteric, she fumbled to the door, stumbling and tripping as she feel right into Yugi's open arms.   
  
Her cheeks stained with trails of salty water, she cried openly into Yugi's shoulder, repeating the same mantra over and over again. "Merrick will pay... Merrick will pay..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
With Yugi's comforting guidance, he led Marita to the cafeteria, where she could cry and mourn in peace and away from Ian. As he did so, they both failed to notice the figure stealing into Ian's room; a figure with blonde hair that they never would have doubted would be there. Upon his arrival in the hospital chamber, the atmosphere changed drastically, from warm and inviting, to icy cold and barren. His dull, lifeless and light purple eyes glared down at the boy in the bed, shoving the IV's and heart monitors to the ground with a loud CRASH!. Grasping the wrist of Ian, he felt for a pulse on the bed-ridden boy, although he already knew what he was going to find. As he predicted, he felt nothing.  
  
*Pathetic fool,* He brushed his golden blonde hair back, sneering. *You fought hard against my will, and for what? For an early grave!?* He threw the arm back to its owner, the newly dead corpse never moving an inch.   
  
Glancing outwards towards the window, the thoughts of his next move began to fill Merrick's mind, his eyes narrowing, and mouth smiling faintly. *The plans are moving smoothly and swiftly, and soon the young one's grief will be too much for her to bear...*   
  
He grinned, lost in reverie. *The girl's as beautiful as they come, wits are sharp as tacks, with so much untapped power... yes... She's a haunting beauty, and I may have use for her when I become Pharaoh...* Quickly turning from the window and glancing outward into the halls, Merrick murmured his last thoughts aloud, to any that could hear. "If I can't stop her from remembering her past, perhaps I can help reform her future..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
As the elevator moved upwards towards the top floors of the hospital, Seto Kaiba adjusted his hold on his metallic briefcase for the millionth time. Noticing this, now growing annoyed, his brown-haired fiancée' groaned. "Seto, quit doing that, you're driving me NUTS!"  
  
Seto scowled, gripping the parcel until his knuckles ran bloodless white. "I didn't know you paid attention to every little detail about what I do Dawn. In fact, you weren't even supposed to be here in the first place."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He sighed. "Nothing Dawn..."  
  
A tiny DING! was heard in the following silence, signaling their arrival on third floor. Walking side by side, they scanned the numbered rooms one by one, looking back and forth in the narrow halls until they found the room they were looking for.  
  
"Christopher, Ian." Dawn read, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked at the clipboard hanging from the wall. "Huh, this must be it." Boldly, she walked in like she owned the place, and for a moment, it looked like she had found the right door. However, the peace was spoiled by a scream in the same room, and dawn immediately rushed out, her face ghostly pale and wide eyed.   
  
"DAWN!?!?" Seto cried, hugging her close to try and comfort her cries.   
  
Scared stiff, the brunette stuttered, "That... that... that's n-n-n-not the right room!" She moved slightly away from Kaiba, getting her wits about her. "Oh god Seto, Ian's dead!"  
  
"WHAT!?" His ocean blue eyes flashed in shock, and took it upon himself to peek into the room as Dawn had. Shocked, he pulled his head back out, and grabbed the elbow of an approaching nurse. "Excuse me, miss? Was there a woman in here with that... patient?" he pointed inside the hospital chamber that Ian once occupied.  
  
The blonde haired nurse smiled warmly. "Yes, there was a woman in that room last night. The poor thing, she fell asleep moments before Mr. Christopher died." She grabbed Ian's medical records from the clipboard hanging on the wall before speaking again. "I'm glad she had that one boy there with her..."  
  
"What? What boy?" asked Dawn, curious.  
  
"Well, he had spiky, reddish hair, blonde bangs..."  
  
"Did he have something around his neck?"  
  
"Yes! He did! A pyramid-shaped thing! Never could forget about that; you just don't see many of those every day..."   
  
"Yugi." growled Seto, gripping his briefcase tighter. Glaring at the nurse with deadened, dark blue eyes, he questioned, "How long have they been here? Where did they go?"  
  
Flinching, the young medical practitioner shifted her feet on the floor, trying not to get the third degree. "I'm not sure where they made off to, but they've both been here all night! The young lady was in that room the whole time, staying by Mr. Christopher's side the entire time, up until his death. The boy who came with her stayed outside the room, waiting for her..." The nurse smiled serenely. "He must care a great deal about her to have done that..."  
  
"Yes..." murmured Seto, smiling slightly. He paused, thinking for a moment; a distilled silence following as the wheels in his head began to turn. Finally, he looked straight at the nurse, and replied, "Thank you. That will be all."  
  
Dismissed, the nurse moved on, with Dawn's "thank you" coming at short notice. Suspicious of her fiancée, Dawn's blue eyes narrowed, making them look darker and clouded. "Ok hotshot, what are you up to now?"  
  
Seto still smiled, and turned to walk back the way he came. "You'll know soon enough Dawn."  
  
Furious, the chestnut-haired woman stepped in front of him, trying to block his route to the elevator. "NUH UH, you ain't moving any farther until you tell me what's cooking up in that thick-as-a-brick head of yours."  
  
Pushing his fiancée aside, the corporate executive replied, "You'll know soon enough Dawn. I think I just have the information I need to finally get Yugi's Egyptian God card."  
  
Scowling, Dawn scrunched her face up in distain. "FINE. Keep e out of your plans, your LIFE Seto. I'm sick of dealing with cryptic answers, and half truths." Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she started walking the other way, rigid and ramrod straight. "You're on your own Seto, I don't want anything else to DO WITH YOU!"  
  
Seto shook his head, amused. *That girl will never learn...* Sauntering to the elevator, he got in, pushed the button for down, and leaned against the rail; he winced slightly at his next thoughts. *At least she doesn't throw tables at my head anymore...*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Marita opened her swollen, bloodshot eyes, barely noticing the piles of tissues on one of the cafeteria's round tables. *Oh god, I can't live like this... I've lost my roommate, my best friend...* Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her dear Ian, his jokes, his laughter, his smile; they all filled her view as memories began to play back in front of her eyes. *I don't think I'll live again...*  
  
As those thoughts left her mind, something stirred inside her soul, something... powerful, something she had now grown accustomed to since dancing the night away last night; the spirit in her mind was trying to call out to her.  
  
~Marita, don't be thinking that way. Yes, Ian died, but it's not the... end... of the world.~ The voice stumbled on the words she spoke, and Marita could hear the quiver in the specter's voice. As her eyes closed again, the black haired duelist felt her reality slipping away, giving way the darkest corners of her own mind where the voice was speaking from. The same as last time, Marita found herself in a darkened room, with a street lamp above her head, shining luminescence downward into a complete circle.  
  
The voice came from her right this time, slowly circling around the light. "Marita, You'll be ok."  
  
"NO I WON'T!" she shrieked, running her hands through her hair. "I LOST MY BEST FRIEND!!!! I lost someone very close to me, don't you understand!?"  
  
Sighing, the older vocals of the spirit addressed Marita again. "Yes, I know what it is like to lose someone. I don't remember much... but I know I was married once..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was young, and it was customary to marry young... I loved my husband so completely, so compassionately..." She trailed off, heaving a heavy sigh. "But he or I could not escape what was coming, and his life... was forfeit."  
  
Marita rubbed the tears from her bright blue eyes, and then wiped her hands on her pants. Breathing deeply, she began to calm herself down, taking each breath one at a time. "Spirit, who ARE YOU? You're in my mind, and I've never felt your presence before. WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
A sigh accompanied the inquiry. "To know that would be a blessing, but it is one I don't have. To be honest Marita, I do not even know that myself..." The spirit's voice was coming from the left now, sadness and longing evident in her voice. There was a moment of silence that ensued before she continued. "I don't know who I am, and if I did, I would tell you. The only things I DO know is the strategies of Duel Monsters, and somehow or another, I am... connected... with young Yugi Motou..."  
  
"WHAT?! You too?" Bright blue eyes widened at the mention of Yugi's name. "How is it we're both attracted to the same person?" She shook her head in frustration. "Is it because of YOU that I'm attracted to him?"  
  
Walking closer to the light, the younger could now see a bit of the spirit's face, not well, but still there. A smile was creeping up the corners of her mouth. "Now Marita, you know that the truth is in your own heart. So tell me, what does it say to you?"  
  
"I guess you're right." Marita grinned, feeling the warmth inside. "He means a great deal to me."  
  
"It might surprise you to know, but... I don't think Yugi is all whom with which you see."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, he's more than what he appears to be." The spirit sighed, taking a step back into the shadows. "I sense something inside of him... someone... Whoever it is, they call out to me when I am in their presence, and I can sense their emotions, their thoughts coming close..."  
  
"Hmmmmm... Well, whatever it is Spirit, I'll find out, I promise." The black haired lady gave the darkness a thumbs up, smiling in spite of the tears she had been crying earlier.   
  
"Thank you, Marita..." The voice trailed off as reality began to come back into Marita's view, the inky blackness giving way to the wide span of colors arrayed within her reality. She hadn't realized that her head had fallen to the table, or that Yugi was just sitting across from her, watching. Waiting.  
  
*DANG, he's patient...* She thought, as she raised her eyes to him. *He must... really care.*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
If anyone had been watching the young couple, they would not have noticed anything immediately wrong with either one. However, if they looked closer at the girl raising her eyes to her companion, they would have noticed that the eyes she was raising were not her own baby blues, but rather ones of indigo. If they had heard the two talk after noticing this, they would have found it strange to hear the girl say, "Enough of these tears. I've cried enough today."  
  
And they would find it equally strange when a man, cloaked in black with a dueling disk approach the two, demanding the duel of one Yugi Motou, but the woman across from him accepting in a heartbeat instead. 


	14. Chapter 13: Tragedy and Melancholy

*~*Disclaimer!*~* I own Marita and Yamara, you don't and the producers own Yugioh! So don't try and steal!!!!! Some of you may notice that time's starting to speed up, but that doesn't mean that this fic's gonna cool down a bit, because its only heating up! And YES, this one is a shorty, and keep in mind that in this chapter, I DON'T KILL ANYONE. Enjoy!  
  
"I can fight my own duels Marita." Yugi said, sitting across from the raven-haired girl.  
  
Marita shrugged, not feeling quite herself. "Let me handle this. I haven't dueled in so very long..."   
  
Confused, Yugi stood up from his chair, leaning against the table. "Marita, what's going on with you today? One moment, you're bawling your eyes out, the next, you're calm, collected and acting like it never happened."  
  
"You'll understand later, hun." Playfully, and to the shock of everyone around, she kissed him on the lips, a quick and sensational pleasure for the both of them. Standing up, she walked over to the duelist cloaked in black, a Dueling Deck active on its right arm.  
  
"You come here to challenge Yugi Motou?"  
  
The figure nodded, never speaking his reply.  
  
"Too bad. You'll face me instead."   
  
"NO."   
  
Her eyes wide, Marita stared at Yugi, his Millennium Puzzle flashing a deep gold as the powers within it were summoned and brought forth. Now, Yami was in control, determined to fight for himself, rather than let Marita do it for him.  
  
"Marita! This is MY duel, not yours. I will not let you fight for me, when there is no need." Soon enough, he was right in front of her, an extended arm blocking her from activating her disk.  
  
~WOW, Yugi... changed!~ Thought Marita, sighing in surrender and walking towards the sidelines. Speaking to the Spirit through her mind, the young duelist could feel the powers stirring in her soul, awakening to the specter.  
  
~Yes... he HAS...~ chimed in the Spirit, in recognition. ~I... know him... from somewhere, but I can't place just where!~  
  
~Really? Maybe that guy... is like you, Spirit: someone who's in Yugi's head like you're in mine.~  
  
~It's possible.~ Using Marita's eyes, the Spirit directed them towards the duel at hand, anticipating the start of the duel.  
  
At long last, the specter began to speak. "We take this... to the Shadow Realm!" His eyes glowing gleaming gold, an inky black dome began to surface around the duelists, growing rapidly before their very eyes.   
  
*Just like the duel with Pegasus...* thought Yugi, as suddenly he was trapped inside the bubble of darkness. Except, this time was different. He could feel the bubble MOVING... shifting back and forth like it was alive. Uneasy, the young duelist shifted his feet, unable to get decent leverage.  
  
His opponent spoke once more. "I see we meet again, Yami. Welcome to a shift in the Shadow Realm known as the Mystic Field." The Rare Hunter's eyes gleamed gold, as Merrick's words came across his slave's lips. "Except, this is different than an ordinary duel."  
  
A drain of energy shot from out of nowhere, striking the person, who changed from Yugi to Yami, in the chest like a thousand knives. Screaming, he gripped his head in his hands, blood seeping from the ears as mind-splitting pain invaded his mind.   
  
"You see Pharaoh, this duel is one of the mind. Unfortunately, only Duel Monster duels can allow me to obtain your puzzle. But no matter; seeing you writhing in pain is much more satisfying."  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, He's trying... to... strip my mind of everything... I've learned!* gasped Yami, his eyes glazing over slightly. He strained against the pain, fighting it with all his might as hard as he could, but he knew, it was to no avail. *He's... strong... not using just one Millennium item... but two...* Sinking to his knees, his mind weary, the shock was too much for him to bear, too fast and too sudden to be anticipated, and countered.  
  
As the Pharaoh blacked out, the Rare Hunter was released from his services, collapsing to the floor where he faded and disappeared. The last thoughts and commands from Merrick still clear in its mind: "You've served me well, slave. Now, we'll see how the precious Queen deals with a blow to her heart..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
As sudden as it had come, the bubble popped, the crumpled figure of the King of Games toppling to the floor. With wide eyes, Marita rushed over, tears spilling from her eyes. Her own baby blues shone through as she tended to her 'boyfriend'. She shook his shoulders, and screamed, "Yugi, YUGI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Please open your eyes!" When there was no response from the boy, she checked his pulse, hoping to find it steady and strong.   
  
But there was none. No pulse, no life. No spirit, only an empty shell of a human being graced her presence, his eyes closed and dead.   
  
Tears flooded her vision, pouring down her face like Niagara Falls. She clutched the lifeless body of Yugi Motou and howled, her depression sinking into total despair.  
  
~Marita? MARITA!~ Shrieked the spirit inside her mind, feeling every fiber of Marita's soul wrenching apart. She screamed, a deafening silence of a voice as she felt what had already begun.  
  
Marita started to glow a brilliant, silver color, bluish tinged to show her sorrow. Her bright blue eyes glowed silvery-black as power emanated from her fingertips. Struck down with despair, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, too sorrowful to care. She screamed in pain, feeling every slight, pressure and emotion of pain, sorrow, despair and loss that was ever thought possible until as suddenly as it had begun... it stopped.  
  
She collapsed, struck down by the surge of power she had created. Her eyes snapped closed for a second, then, as she tried to pick herself up from the cafeteria floor, she caught sight of another feminine figure next to her, still out cold. Glancing over, Marita saw the other one stir, then try and weakly push herself into a sitting position. When they both wiped the tears from their eyes and dusted themselves off, they came face to face with someone they never thought they would see. Marita stared into the face of... herself, her other half wearing the ancient armlet that now had abandoned the first's wrist.  
  
The powers contained inside the trinket had split the two apart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*SIDE NOTE*~*~*~*~* Heheheheh what did I tell you? Shocking, huh? Ofcourse, you guys probably already know that Yami and Yugi are both NOT dead, because everyone knows you can't kill of the main character of a show or story... Eh, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, in answer to Pruningshears's questions, NO the guy in black is NOT Merrick, and Merrick went to the hospital room in the last chapter so he could CHECK UP on Ian to make sure he was ok, so he could use him or whatever; Ian wasn't supposed to die. But, since Ian IS dead, Merrick did his little rant and rave, but still stuck to his original plan: to cause severe grief to Marita. ANYWAY, this'll all make sense in the next chappie; that's going to be the DOOZY. Well, anyway, BYEZ everyone!*~*~*~*~* 


	15. Chapter 14: The Power of Royalty

*~*Disclaimer!*~* Wow, this is my longest running fan fic ever! WOW! I'm impressed! Well, last chapter was the climax, and things are about to take a turn for the worst. You'll see why later. These next mass of chapters are going to run completely parallel of each other, both parts leading up to the major conclusion. I'm already excited over it! Anyway, you all know the drill...  
  
*WHAT'S... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!??!?!?* Marita, wide eyed, screamed in her mind, scooting backwards away from her twin. The other girl was out stone cold, and it looked like she would be for a while. The first stood up and wobbled on her own two feet, stumbling and flailing away. It took her moments to get up and run, bumping into tables and chairs as she hurried out of the hospital cafeteria, and headed towards the lobby door and open air.  
  
She ran. Tears streaming down her face, she ran for the life of her, her sorrow, despair and shock too much for her to bear. She ran to where ever her feet took her, not caring where she went to, just as long as it was away from Yami and the other girl.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*Ah, the Queen comes to me at long last.* Merrick grinned from ear to ear, watching the young woman tear out of the hospital and out the door. *I think it is high time I went to collect my hard earned prize...* He took one last look at the fallen Yami, stepping out from behind the Coke machine where he was hiding all along. Merrick's long strides out the sliding doors of the hospital soon led him to his motorcycle, its engine already revved up and ready to go. He mounted, put his helmet on, and sped away, determined to catch the one who would seal his fate as Pharaoh.  
  
*She will be MINE.* He mused in his mind, his purplish eyes gleaming in the morning sun.   
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
She stirred, unable to comprehend what had happened. *Ugh, what... happened?* She clasped her hand to her head, feeling the painful beginnings of a migraine. It took her awhile to clear the cobwebs from her mind, and even then, her memory was hazy. *Ugh... Marita... where... is she?* Realization dawned on her, slapping her in the face. "Oh god, Marita..."  
  
The woman stood up, her long black hair tousled and tangled. Surveying the scene, her indigo eyes took in everything, and widened as she saw her fallen hero. "YUGI!"   
  
As though he had heard her, the young boy began to stir, weakened from cheating death. "UUUHHHHH..." He moaned, trying to push himself into a sitting position, but ultimately failed.  
  
His female companion was there immediately. "Yugi! Are you alright?" She turned him over, his head in her lap as she ripped the blue material of her tanktop for makeshift bandages.  
  
Slowly, dark violet eyes cracked open, as the words on his lips tried to speak. "M-marita?"  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but... I am not the one you seek." she wrapped the cuts on his arm, making sure they were tight enough to stop the bleeding. "I am not Marita."  
  
In a flash of light, Yami replaced Yugi, his lightning streaked hair flopping every which way. "No... You're not, are you?" He tried sitting up, and, finally successful, caught her hand as she wrapped a bandage around the cut on his forehead. "You're not Marita, you're someone different entirely."  
  
The woman raised her eyes to him, shocked at the love reflecting back at her. "Yes... you're right..."  
  
He smiled, grasping her around her waist in a gentle hug. "You... you were the woman I danced with last night... a spirit within Marita..."  
  
"YOU!? That was YOU!?" Her voice rose slightly. "I thought you were..."  
  
"... Yugi Motou?" The Pharaoh said, mysteriously. "No, I am not Yugi, but a spirit like you. I am Yami, and you?"  
  
She gasped at the mention of that name. "I... I know you... I can't remember..." Thinking hard, she sat there, thoughtful, until her eyes lit up like stars. "Yes! You're the Pharaoh!"   
  
"Correct." He replied. "And you...?"  
  
It took her awhile to remember, for being locked away in the ancient armlet where time was an endless string of existence for her. "I haven't heard my own name in what must be 5000 years..." Her eyes seemed to look beyond time, taking her mind to another place, and another time. "I am..."  
*~*~*~*~*3003 BC The Tribunal Hall*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YAMARA! YAMARA!" His voice called, flirtatious. "You're letting up again!"  
  
No longer a peasant girl, Yamara's eyes shone with love and laughter, reflecting off the jeweled crown she now wore as Queen of Egypt. Gesturing grandly, her flowing green and blue silk dress held in place with a jeweled necklace-collar, she replied, "Just give me awhile, Yami, and let me play!"  
  
They had not been married long, only a couple days, but every day of their new life together was an adventure. Yami had continually tried to surprise her, doing things different every single day. Today, it was something they both deeply loved: playing the Shadow Games.  
  
If Yamara didn't take her turn now, her life pool would be open to another attack from Yami's Dark Magician. She knew she had to play, and play fast.  
  
"I SUMMON THE POWERS OF THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" She screamed, magical energies flowing from her fingertips as the dark magicks of the arcane world arched forth. Shimmering and dancing, the mystical forces picked up a stone slab on the floor, revealing a female magician in its wake.   
  
Yami's lips pealed back into a laughing smile, knowing exactly how this duel would turn out. He knew she had just summoned one of her best monsters, and also, one of her favorites.  
  
Speaking in unison, the two royalties commanded, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!"  
  
The Dark Magician twirled its mighty staff, glowing with energy as the Dark Magician Girl did the same. Suddenly, the two monsters arched their mystical rods, shooting a blast of energy at each other.  
  
In an instant, it was over, however, quite ironic. The blasts arched quickly towards the other, but in the blink of an eye, both monsters switched places, trying to save the other from their own blast. Too late, both blasts hit their supposed marks, but intercepted by the monster that put forth the power.  
  
Their life pools decreased, both Pharaoh and Queen glanced at the other, and toppled over in fits of laughter.  
  
"HOW... how..." Laughed Yamara, her indigo eyes gleaming. "WHY do they always do that?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know; it must be something about the monsters themselves." Declared her lover, rising to his feet, and helping his wife to hers. They continued to laugh in each other's arms, holding tight, even as the bolt of energy struck the sides of the walls.  
  
A figure was blown across the room, hitting the floor with a sickening THUD! Rumpled, the figure was limp, half conscious, as the room around her would not stop spinning to her. A shock of black and red hair covered her face.  
  
There was no doubt, as flames shot up on all sides, who this fallen warrior was.  
  
"MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!" The Queen rushed to her old friend, cradling the Captain in her arms.  
  
Midnight's eyes cracked open, weak from magical drain. "It's... it's bad, Yamara... no time... no time..." her eyes rolled back as her body went limp, unconscious once more.  
  
Another blast rocked the Palace, causing some of the ceiling to fall in. Rushing past the whole in the wall, concerned for the safety of Midnight, Demona ran over, standing over her fallen love's body paralyzed.  
  
Yami sprang into action. "Demona! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"It's an attack, my Pharaoh. The Egyptian Gods are tearing this palace apart, and most of the city is destroyed..." Fear shone in the young guard's eyes, unable to meet the eyes of Yami.  
  
The Pharaoh sighed, dreading what he knew he had to do. "Yamara, tend to Midnight. Demona, Stay with your Queen, you are her only hope now..." He began to walk towards the smoking hole in the wall over yonder.  
  
Yamara's eyes went wide, standing up, as she screamed, "NO NO! YAMI NO!" Defying his wishes, the raven-haired woman stood in front of his path, barring it from his strides. "NO."  
  
"Yamara, I do not have TIME for this!" Usually calm and cool headed, the Pharaoh clasped his hands in hers, kissing her gently on the lips. "I must seal the Gods away, Yamara. You know for yourself that the people come before you."  
  
"Yami, you CAN'T! You'll die! I won't let you go!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she clung to her love.  
  
He quietly brushed her tears from her eyes, looking deeply into her stunning indigo irises. "Yamara, as long as you hold me in your heart, I will never die." He grinned boyishly, trying to give her hope to cling to as he brushed past her. Calling over her shoulder, he replied, "We shall fall in love again; no god will stop me from coming back to you."  
  
And, just like that, he was gone.   
  
"My Queen..." The voice behind her raised Yamara from her thoughts, turning and staring back at Demona in acknowledgement.  
  
"Demona...?"  
  
"My Queen, Midnight is dying." the female guard held Midnight tightly, protectively, lovingly. "IN a matter of moments, she will slip from this plain into the Afterlife."   
  
"Can... can we save her?"  
  
Demona hesitated, unsure of what to say. "In a matter of speaking... yes..."  
  
The Queen turned and stared, desperate. "What can we do?"  
  
"With my powers... I can seal her spirit, her soul inside an item, in hopes that she may awaken to live again."  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"It is the same ritual that the Pharaoh will perform to seal away the evils of this world."  
  
There was no hesitation in her answer. "Do it." 


	16. Chapter 15: Enshroud in Darkness

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!!*~* Ok everyone, this is it: all bets are off with this chappie. You'll see how crazy it gets in the Yugioh! Realm with this ficcie, and some people may surprise you...   
  
*~*~*~*~*2003 AD, The Streets of Battle City*~*~*~*~*  
  
*She's coming to me...* Thoughts of the young, ebony haired woman filled Merrick's head, a smile playing across his lips as he stood directly in the path he had hoped she would take. *I must thank Bakura for lending me the powers of his Millennium Ring in my mind duel with Yami. Without that extra surge of power, I would have never been able to over power the Pharaoh.*  
  
"Speak of the devil..." He murmured, as a silver-haired young man approached him slowly, his darkened brown eyes outlined in back and the evilness of his spirit emanating from his body.   
  
"Ah, Merrick. I hope our plan was a success?"  
  
"It worked perfectly Bakura... The Queen shall be mine..." The blonde haired man curled his lips back, exposing his canines in a feral smile. "Marita is overrun with sorrow and despair. The better to take advantage of her with."  
  
Bakura stood behind him, closed his eyes and contemplated on this part of Merrick's scheme. "Careful Merrick. You hold the Millennium Rod, but she has a power all her own. If she is the same woman I had known in the past..."  
  
"Hmmm? You knew her before?" Curious, the other looked backward.   
  
"Yes. In fact, if she had not met Yami that night..."  
  
Merrick nodded, convinced. "But she was not Marita, was she?"  
  
"Not at that time. Her spirit is known as Yamara, and the item she possesses is a rare and valuable commodity." Bakura said smoothly, smiling a slight grin of his own as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his striped shirt underneath his denim buttoned up one. "It's called the Millennium Armlet, one of the 2 'Queen's Majestic" items."  
  
"Queen's Majestic?"  
  
"Correct. Those two are two of powers that match the Pharaoh."  
  
Merrick clasped his face in his hand, in deep thought. "So if Marita has one, what of the other?"  
  
"AH, the Millennium Heart..." Grinned the silver haired man, an evil gleam in his eye. "That belongs to the fiancée of Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Miss Grayson?!?" Yelped the violet-eyed manipulator, wide eyed. "The same person who caused the destruction of Pegasus Castle?"  
  
"The one and the same. I saw the entire thing, although, in a... lesser state and form..." He snarled at the thought of his weaker protégé'.  
  
Muffled wails a block away interrupted their conversation, to which the keeper of the Millennium Rod glared at his partner in crime. "Bakura, HIDE! Leave us!"  
  
The other smirked, amused. "For once, I'll obey, but don't come to expect it. As soon as you are Pharaoh and Marita your Queen, your Millennium Item is mine." That said, he slunk back into the shadows that bred his soul, keeping well hidden until Merrick could make his move.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
There was nothing that could have stopped her from running. *Yugi's dead, Yugi's dead, Yugi'sdeadYugi'sdead...* The mantra in her head continued on and on, her footfalls accompanied with salty tears. She could feel that she was alone in her head; alone and without care, her heart wrenched from her chest and stomped on. The love of her life was gone, and she was nothing but an empty shell without him.  
  
Quite suddenly, she ran into something... soft. Warm. Protective. "There, there, what makes such a pretty woman so unhappy?"  
  
He was hugging closer than she would have liked, if she had been of clear, sound mind. However, her grief carried no concern, and relished in comforts that these muscular arms held and provided her. Looking up, her blue eyes caught ones of light purple, smiling at her with their own light beneath mass of light blonde hair. He was wearing a bluish white, no sleeve shirt, and black leather pants, smooth to the touch as he drew her close, his eyes never failing to lift from her.  
  
Gentle hands wiped her tears, like they knew exactly what she had been going through. "What's wrong, milady?"  
  
"... Everything..."  
  
His face looked concerned. "Like what? Care to explain?"  
  
"Two... people... I cared for... died..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ian... Yugi..."  
  
"Wait, are you talking about Yugi Motou?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Marita stayed silent, confirming the boy's thoughts.  
  
"Heh... he's trapped another one..."  
  
She looked up, her teary blues on his light purple ones. "Wh-what? What... do you mean...?"  
  
The boy shrugged, at last releasing the black-haired girl from his embrace. "It figures such a woman of your caliber would be tricked and schemed into believing that ignoramus..."  
  
"He's... he's not an idiot!" Growing defiant, she narrowed her eyes, protecting Yugi even in death. "He's... he's great! He's not like that at all!"  
  
"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So says the one who most likely knows the least bit about him!"  
  
To that, Marita had no counter. *Maybe he's right. I... don't really know Yugi that well now that I think about it...*  
  
The mask on her face egged the blonde haired man on. "I mean, it's not like you met him last night... or did you?"  
  
"..."  
  
He smirked. "That's how the punk gets his ladies..." Taking a quick gaze at his female companion, he continued, "I know Yugi Motou pretty well, and you're better off without the likes of him..." Discretely, his long slender arms crossed backwards across his spine, feeling for the slender, metallic object wedged between his skin and the back of his pants.  
  
"Is... is he really... like that?" Her voice faded, lowered almost to a blank, unfeeling tone. "I... I don't know what to believe anymore..."  
  
"Then let me help!" He cried, bringing the object around in a full circle swing and tapped her arm. Immediately, her eyes went blank, a human shell of a woman as her mind swirled and shifted to fast for her to keep up. Memories flooded her mind, real and yet... tainted. Wrenching her dreams and realities from their stored points in her mind, they terraformed inside her head, going from sweet memories to horrid nightmares. Yugi slapping her for interfering with the match between him and the Rare Hunter at the hospital... Refusing to help her carry poor Ian, and left him rotting in the streets... Yugi refusing her invitation to dance... Complete truths turned to whole lies as the influence of the Millennium Rod picked apart her brain, piece-by-piece, bit-by-bit until the strain was too overwhelming for the young woman to bear.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Merrick took the staff away, as the form of Marita Shindou collapsed in his arms, unconscious. Reading her beautiful face, he noticed subtle changes welling up within her. Her clothes had changed from the hues of a sapphire blue tank top to a darkened, ebony black halter, a red and black flamed, short skirt replaced her once black athletic pants. Her hair grew longer, silkier and darker black, as strands of scarlet and gold laced themselves within it. Her tennis shoes had split open to reveal long, knee high black boots, and an intriquite, weaving tattoo grew across her right shoulder, a black thorn bush with the mark of Merrick's family of Ishtar incrested in the middle. If her eyes had been open, a person would have noticed the blue of her eyes draining away, and filling up with something liquid red. Blood red, as red as the ruby rouge on her lips.  
  
Her appearance took his breath away. *So... beautiful... and entirely mine...* He grinned widely, pointed canines and all. *After all these years, you are mine... Together, the Pharaoh won't stand a chance...*  
  
"I hope you got what you've been looking for." Came a voice behind him.  
  
Merrick never needed to turn to recognize that voice. "She's mine Bakura. After so long, she's finally mine..." He lifted the woman off the alleyway streets and carried her to his motorcycle a short ways away.   
  
Walking with him, Bakura gave a low whistle. "She's so innocent when she's asleep..."  
  
His companion snickered. "Oh don't worry Bakura, something tells me she won't be innocent anymore..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
An emptiness filled a portion of her mind, like a light switch had just turned off. It took a moment for the woman to register what had caused it. "Oh god... Marita's... gone... gone from my mind! I can't... can't feel her presence in our shared mind connection anymore..." Her indigo eyes met Yami's deep violet ones, fear shining through hers like a bolt of lightning. "She's gone... but I can still feel the fact that she's alive just..."  
  
"Don't speak anymore... I..." Yami hesitated, his breath caught in his throat. "Yugi... felt it too, somehow... The two have made a connection, and it felt like the feelings on her end just snapped apart."  
  
Confusion masked the young woman's mind, her heart and soul racing as one. "We need to find her. And FAST."  
  
A gentle hand grasped her chin, tenderly stroking the side of her face. "We will love. But there is still one mystery we have yet to solve... the absence of your name?"  
  
"Please, Yami. Just call me Mara."  
  
He nodded. "Then let's go find her Mara, and hope we can find her in time."  
  
"It won't be too hard," Called a voice behind the two, steady and strong, "if we know where exactly to look." The voice belonged to a light-brown haired woman, her deep ocean blue eyes reflecting determination and strength. "The only thing we have to worry about is how long we'll take."  
  
"Dawn?" Surprised, the Pharaoh of Egypt's eyes went wide. "I... had no idea you were here..."  
  
To Yami, he was looking at an old friend, but to Mara, the woman in front of her was someone completely different. "M-Midnight? Is... is that you?"  
  
Somewhere deep inside the body of Dawn Grayson, a voice had heard the raven-haired woman's pleas, stirring inside the Millennium Heart as it began to awaken. Instantly, power began to flow through Dawn's body, shimmering and shifting until it glowed supernaturally outside her body. The woman's brown hair gave way to ebony, with reddish streaks all along the bottoms. Her magic powers increased, building layer upon layer of mystical energies surrounding her. As suddenly as it had ended, the lightshow receded, and an entirely different Dawn Grayson graced the presence of the young lovers. Shaking out her longer hair, the woman blinked, and a flash of long since forgotten recognition gleamed in her darker blue eyes. "Who... what... wait a minute you're..." She gasped. "Y-Y-Y-YAMARA?"  
  
The other woman smiled. "So it is you Midnight... my friend..." Tears flooded her vision as she rushed to hug her longtime friend; reunited with someone she thought was long sense dead. As the friendly embrace drew to a close, the haze in Mara's mind began to lift slightly, as older memories triggered in her brain. *I... I remember this... me, and Midnight, when I... I saved her from the sand trap...* Other images flashed through her mind, ones she had forgotten, or had hidden themselves from her view. *Midnight's... the Captain... of the Guard at the palace... Palace... The palace?* It took her quite awhile to think on this, digging deeper and deeper into her mind until finally, at last, she discovered something.  
  
"Mara? MARA!!!"  
  
"YAMI!" She cried, her purple-blue eyes lighting up, "I REMEMBER!" 


	17. Chapter 16: Doomsday

*~*Disclaimer!*~* You guys know the drill by now, so I'm not going to go through it again. I feel a bit crappy right now, so excuse me if my fic sux right now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*3003 BC, the Tribunal Hall*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crimson blood ran down her slashed palms as the Queen of Egypt joined hands with the young guard Demona, creating a seal of mystical energies to send Midnight's soul into the heart pendant clasped around her neck.   
  
"Isis, Mother Goddess... aid us in our plight. Send this soul from the realm of the dead into this object, so she may live to see another day..." murmured Demona, sprinkling jasmine petals across the body between them. AS the tiny flakes of flower hit, they began to shimmer, sparkle and shine a holy purple light, infusing into the dead woman's skin, and begging her spirit to return. From her heart, a swirling, shifting, gold, green and pink mist of twinkling stars began to appear, flitting and fluttering in the air like a crowd of fireflies. The bigger it got, the more it seemed to glow, until it reached about the size of a small area rug.  
  
"Is... Is that..."  
  
"Yes. It's Midnight's soul." Demona's canines flashed into a toothy grin, taking pleasure at seeing something as beautiful in spirit as it had been in life. Returning to the ritual, she continued chanting, "We pay our prices in blood, a holy sacrifice to cast the spirit of Midnight in her pendant, forever known as the Millennium Heart." grasping a handful of sage, she sprinkled this as well, except she did this over the pendant itself.  
  
Like a thunderous whirlwind, the sage created a vacuum for the mystical spirit, drawing it closer and closer into the pendant until the spirit itself touched it. In moments, the spirit was gone, and a faint, gold, green and pinkish glow surrounded the charm like it was on fire.  
  
"WOW." The Queen was, for once in her life, completely speechless. In a daze, she absently stroked the gleaming trinket, deep in thought. *Something so small, to have such power... the soul of my best friend...* Echoing in her mind was the memories she shared with Midnight, and, even as the walls fell around her and Demona, a parade of enraged Egyptian citizens crowded the small space and tore her dress, snatched at her jewels and drug her away, she still reminisced about the times long past her, and how one of the people she cared most of could be locked away, hidden in something so small.  
  
*~*~*~*~*The Palace Dungeon*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Queen... Yamara..."   
  
"Hmm?" Her head snapped up, as a puppet would have if their strings were pulled a certain way.  
  
For the first time, she noticed the dim lighting, the dank stonewalls she was shackled to, and the cold, unrelenting floor she sat upon. The tattered remains of her dress had already seeped a puddle of water up, and the dirt from the building's ceiling had already dripped down her face with the moisture from above. The voice that addressed her was shackled as well, located on the opposite wall. Its owner was none other than Shadi, his cuffed ankle connected to Demona's.  
  
"Shadi... Demona?"  
  
The other woman stirred, lifting her fiery red hair to meet the queen's gaze. 'Your... Highness... we... we haven't much time..." Dried blood left a track of a ferocious beating down her left temple, her guard's clothes slashed to ribbons until only the fewest of private things were covered. Her eyes, usually bright auburn were dull and dark, the traces of an old soul welling up from within.  
  
*She looks so... old. Haggard.* Thought Yamara, her heart feeling as though it would burst from within. Aloud, she addressed, "Demona... What?"  
  
It was Shadi who spoke in response. "My Queen, the citizens of Egypt have taken over the castle, angered at us for supposedly displeasing the gods. High Priest Seto is believed to have helped in the impending chaos."  
  
"SETO..." she hissed, spitting that name out with hatred, like it was the filthiest word she ever heard. "The black-hearted traitor!!!!! I'll..."  
  
"You'll WHAT Yamara?" Demona's voice was sharp and crisp. "You have no power anymore, my queen. You would do nothing, because there is nothing that could BE done."  
  
Yamara sighed, frustrated. "I KNEW that snake in the sand was nothing more than a coward..." she clenched a shackled hand into a fist.   
  
Demona sighed tiredly. "That is not what threatens us now, my queen."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"The people are planning to please the gods with a sacrifice. The highest and noblest woman should serve their purposes..."  
  
"Me... They want me to be the sacrifice and kill me to please the gods?" Her eyes widened, horrified.   
  
"Yes, and if we don't... act quickly..." the redhead's eyes flickered, blinking rapidly to try and counteract the nagging exhaustion she felt.  
  
Shadi finished for her. "If we don't act now, they will take you away, and there will be nothing left to save. If we act now, we may have a way to save Egypt."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"By... casting your soul... into an item, like... Midnight..."  
  
"H-how? You don't even have the ingredients!"  
  
The other woman coughed, and spat out blood. "I... I am dying Yamara. I don't... have long to live, but you and Shadi must live on. If... If I used my power to... help..."  
  
"Demona," Said Shadi softly, his raven black hair shifting from side to side. "No, I won't let you use the last of your gifts in a foolish attempt to save us both!" Cracking his knuckles, he tried and succeeded in standing, gathering his strength into a fighting stance. "I will protect you both before they come! They'll take ME INSTEAD!!!"  
  
"No! Shadi no! You shouldn't! They... they want me." The midnight black-haired woman turned to her feminine friend, sadness overlooking in her eyes. "And they shall have my body... but my soul will be free... Demona, I... I will do it."  
  
Suddenly, a loud clanking was heard, keys rattling in the door lock as five of Egypt's citizens thrusted themselves into the small cell, three gripping Shadi and holding him back as he kicked and screamed. The other two tightly gripped Yamara rather roughly; their sneering faces and blackened teeth sickening her stomach.   
  
"NO! NO! STOP! STOP! YAMARA!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadi's voice carried throughout the halls, echoing in every chamber of every room. Forced to walk, Yamara feared this would be her last steps of life, tears streaming down her face. *Good-bye, everyone. Yami, my love... I pray to the gods that you are well, and that I will see your face among the ranks of the Afterlife...*  
  
*~*~*~*~*Back in the Cell*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! The bars held tight as Shadi gripped them tightly, pushing and pulling on them with all his might. "Curse the people who dare kill her!!!! No one should lay a hand on her!!!!!!"  
  
"Sha-Shadi..."  
  
"Demona?"  
  
"I... I have a plan. Here, take... my hand..."  
  
*I hope this works...* She thought, her thoughts becoming dim and hazy. *I hope... I have... enough power...*  
  
Grasping the young man's hand, bloodied from punching the bars as well as from shaking them, her other hand clasped the armlet Yamara had secretly dropped, the same one Yami had given her for their honeymoon. *A sentimental gift...* Thought the fiery red-haired woman, smiling slightly. *I just hope... this works and her soul may... be bound to it...* She began to pray, "Isis, Mother Goddess... aid us in our plight..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*The Executioner's Block*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chanting of the monks and the fellow village people kept her calm and honor bound, her head held high as her eyes shone with fearlessness. *If they want to kill me, then I'll do it as a queen, not a lowly criminal.* She reasoned.  
  
A sharp kick to the back of her knees brought her down to the ground, her head placed rudely across a rounded area of a board. A hard, padlocked top fitted snuggly the rest of the way around her neck; the clicking of the lock signaling its hold was tight. Glancing up at the hooded man to her left, she spoke, addressing her people as a whole. "You disgrace the gods for not seeing clearly. I pity your souls, for Sobek shall rip through your souls as they cry out in pain over your sin."  
  
"Enough!!!!" Snapped the executioner, his voice crisp, sharp... and slightly familiar. "You have angered the gods, so I dispatch of your life!!!! FAREWELL YAMARA!!!!!" With that being said, the axe he held drew back above his head to the middle of his back, and was brought down with enough force to shatter the former Queen's neck bones.   
  
His job done, it only seemed fitting to remove his hood. Wiping the axe blade on a cleaning cloth, his rough hand drew back the hood, and sneered at his victim with cold, chocolate brown eyes, his silver white hair falling across his face. 


	18. Chapter 17: What Came to Be

*~*Disclaimer!!!!*~* WOW, what a ride on that last chappie, huh? Evil Ryou murdered Yamara in the past. WOW I amaze myself with what I write sometimes... ANYWAY, you all know the drill here. Don't own any characters cept my own. I completely give credit to Lynne Ewing's books, Daughters of the Moon, because she came up with a specific part I put in here... it was her idea, but I liked it so much i put it in mine ^^. Sorry I haven't written in a long time, you know, with school an' such... BUSY! BUSY! BUSY!!! ^_^;;;  
  
*~*~*~*~*January 16th, 1986. Cairo, Egypt*~*~*~*~*  
  
His eyes gazed unwelcoming towards the men gathered next to the tomb of his queen. Long past dead or alive, the raven-haired man gazed towards the horizon with lifeless, glassy gray eyes, as if he was in a trance. But he was far from a trance-like state. He still thought of things clearly, his intentions crisp and clear: protect the Millennium items as he had since 3003 BC, the night his queen had died...  
  
*~*~*~*~*3003 B.C. Dungeon*~*~*~*~*  
  
The armlet clasped by Demona shimmered and shone, the reflection of the queen shifting around on its surface. The beauty of such a thing took Shadi by surprise, captivating his gaze onto it, instead of its holder.  
  
In her mind, Demona was dying. She could feel the slow creep of death upon her heart, her soul, and her mind. Her energy was quickly fading, her soul draining into nothing. *By the... Gods... please... please any... anyone...* She pleaded in her own mind. *Help... help me...*  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head, and on the astral plain, in a bed of Black roses she stood dressed in scarlet, years beyond anything she could have dreamed of in ancient Egypt. Surprised, she yelped aloud, eyes wide. "Wha- what happened? Where... am I...?"  
  
"DeMoNa..." The voice behind her was haunting, strange and seductive as it breezed into her mind and ears. "DeMoNa, YoU aRe DyInG, yOuNg OnE. CoMe, YoU hAvE mUcH tO lEaRn..."  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"I aM cAlLeD mAnY tHiNgS. MoNsTeR, dEmOn, SaTaN, gOd. I aM tHe UlTiMaTe EtErNaL, aNd I aM dArKnEsS itSeLf. YoU cAlLeD, aNd I hEaRd YoUr PlEaS. CoMe ChIlD, aNd CoNsIdEr My OfFer: OnE yOu CaNnOt ReFuSe."  
  
Her eyes shone fearful, afraid of whose presence was among her. Her back still to the figure, she wrapped her arms around her own shoulders. "Why should I believe you? I'm alive right now, not dying. I can feel my mind working, the warmth of my skin..."   
  
"If YoU wErE lIvInG cHiLd, YoU wOuLd NoT bE iN mY pReSeNcE."  
  
Still with her arms crossed, Demona closed her eyes, in deep thought. It was then that she made a startling discovery; she was warm, her brain still worked... but her heart no longer beated. "My GOD... my heart..."  
  
The voice snickered. "... No LoNgEr BeAtS? NoT SuRpRiSeD aT aLl: YoU'vE cEaSeD tO bE aLiVe."   
  
"H-h-h-h-how?"  
  
"YoU, dEmOnA, aRe DeAd, UnLeSs..."  
  
Her eyes jolted open, wide. "Unless? Unless what?"  
  
"I cAn SeE iNtO yOuR hEaRt, DeMoNa. YoU wIsH tO bE wItH yOuR lOvEr. I cAn MaKe ThAt HaPpEn..."  
  
The fiery redhead scowled. "Midnight is dead..."  
  
"YoU lIe. HeR sPiRiT sTiLl LiVeS. My ChIlD, dOn'T yOu ReAlIzE tHaT yOu MaY yEt SeE yOuR lOvE?"  
  
"But how? If what you say is true, then I am already dead."  
  
A light, ice-cold touch against her cheek made her shudder as the chill it caused slithered down her back. "Ah, My ChIlD, iT iS pOsSiBlE. CoMe, HeAr WhAt I pRoPoSe AnD yOu MaY yEt SeE hEr AgAiN..."  
  
It had her in a trap. Demona knew it, with her heart and soul, she was trapped. Defeated, she waved off his explanations, determined to do anything to get her Midnight back. "I don't need to hear anymore. You've made your point, and I accept. My conscience doesn't, but my heart and soul does."  
  
"VeRy WeLl ThEn. TuRn ArOuNd DeMoNa, AnD fAcE yOuR nEw LiFe..." Immediately after the words were spoken, something caught Demona's eye. A pyro ring of azure blue flame licked and sparked the air, forming 4 feet away and around her feet. The flames singed her shoulders; sub zero cold emanating from every touch. The cold over took her, crawling up her feet, legs, waist and spine until it reached and entered through her gaping, screaming mouth and into her heart. Screams of horror soon gave way to screams of undying delight, as the darkness absorbed her, enveloping her in its cold, deadened presence and gave her power. Her eyes no longer shone with light, only deadness as the icicles on her arms and fingers shattered and broke off, then reformed again.  
  
Her long, slender arms slid over every inch of her body, enjoying every amount of pleasure of her newly empowered body. She giggled in delight as she plunged her heart deeper into the everlasting cold of the night. In moments, the cold ceased to envelope her, and she felt no warmth or cold. Opening her eyes, they were dead, cold and unfeeling; a crimson, deep blood red. Her canines had grown longer, sharper, almost like fangs and sparkling white. Her lips were scarlet, the color of rubies as her matching dress had transformed itself into a long, slender black one of a similar nature.  
  
Demona laughed uproariously, running her hands through her hair as she gazed at the man in front of her. His hair long, blonde and sticking straight up like raven's wings, he flowed with substantial evil, his darkened violet eyes gave off no light in them, too clouded with his own power. The Eye of Ra was impression onto his forehead, glowing a bright gold, like the two, dangling prismatic earrings he wore in his ears. A cape that matched his eyes flowed from shoulder to shoulder, over his bare upper torso with the lower covered in black silk pants. In his hand, he clutched a rod, overflowing with evil power beyond Demona's wildest dreams.  
  
Wickedly, she smirked. "A Millennium Item, newly formed and stolen from Priest Kaiba. You never change Malik."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*January 16th, 1986. Cairo, Egypt*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadi sighed again, closing his eyes in dismay to the flood of memories coming back to him. *I was so blind not to see it... to see the evil pouring out her eyes, her heart, her soul...* He mentally kicked himself for his own stupidity. *She turned me... into a monster, only dedicated to my queen. To protect her and the Pharaoh for as long as they're alive...* Now, he gazed downward, deep in thought at the crowd by the sacred temple shifted and move, alive with intruders in his queen's tomb. *Even in unlife, I cannot protect Yamara and Yami. With this curse, I should have been able to, but I have failed...*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"HEY! James! Get your butt over here!" shouted a husky voice, youthful and familiar. Pulling the raven locks from his forehead, the man grinned as he ran to his close friend from a few feet into the desert, sweat pouring down his back from the hot desert sun.  
  
Dr. James Shindou glanced up from his work at the foot of the newly uncovered tomb, examining the inscriptions above its doorway. "Hmmmm? Oh, Dick! What can I do for ya, buddy?"  
  
Dick Grayson stood proudly, displaying a rounded, eye-shaped piece of gold, a three pronged bar extending from it on one side as well as a shorter, oddly shaped one at its back. "I think I found something...!" He turned it slowly in his hands, taking great scrutiny in its examination.   
  
Quickly, James sauntered over, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the object. "It... looks like..."  
  
"A key? Maybe that's the piece of the puzzle we've been missing!" Like a flash of lightning, the darker haired man dashed to the entrance to the tomb, his brown-haired companion trailing behind. On the right side of the mausoleum, a jagged, exact shape was cut from the stone, fitting the specific shape of the key. Putting it in place, Dick brushed the sand from the top of it, and read the incantation depicted in hieroglyphics on the stone's surface.   
  
"A love denied, now rectified, reward to live, my voice does give."  
  
Instantly, the ground underneath Dick's feet shifted and churned, almost as if it was alive. Crying out, he dug his feet into the softened, crumbling dirt as a blast of raw energy shot out from the stone to the center of the tomb's door, shattering it into gravel. A gaping hole now opened wide to the world, the entrance to a cave of wonders for James and Dick, one they quickly advanced towards, and into as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"So Dick... how's Dawn doing?"   
  
"Dawnie? My Dawnie?"  
  
"Yeah. How... how is the child?"  
  
Dick grimaced. "She's... surviving. The doctors said that she should live a normal life, be happy..."  
  
"But...?" The older man's face scrunched in compassion for Dick's daughter, worried. "I know there's something else, isn't there? I'm not a parent myself, but I will be one, and I recognize that face anywhere. It's a face that tells me you're holding something back."  
  
Heavy tears began to roll across the younger's face, as he ran his fingers through his ebony colored locks. "Dr. Kowalski... he said she... she... won't... live beyond... the age of three. The cancer's... ripping her apart..."  
  
James shook his head, clasping a muscular arm around Dick's shoulders in comfort as they made their way through the twists and turns of the tunnel hallway. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey wait! Maybe... just maybe..."   
  
"??? Maybe what?"  
  
The Egyptologist gave no reply, as the hallway corridor had suddenly stopped, and they faced a small outcropping of stone. No statue graced the presence of two, ornate objects, one big, and the other small. Sloppy hieroglyphs were scrawled at the base of the stature, where James began to eagerly read from.  
  
"Friends of not blood but heart rest in eternal slumber. Their spirits of wonder and magic kept inside for all eternity."  
  
"Hmmmm... sounds like a mystery to me..."  
  
"No, wait, let me see..." Grabbing the larger of the two objects, Dr. Shindou adjusted the pair of glasses on his face, inspecting the cylindrical piece of jewelry closely. "It's some type of... armlet... fascinating really... It seems that this was worn by an Egyptian queen!!!!"  
  
The other focused his attentions on the smaller of the two trinkets. It was a pendant with no chain, perfectly heart shaped with a snake coiled around the left side and towards the bottom. A tiny silver dagger crossed the span between the top right and the bottom left of the heart, with ruby red 'blood' blemishing the tip.  
  
"Hey James? This pendant... it has symbols on it... can you read it?"  
  
"Of course," replied the older gentleman, cautiously wrapping his fingers around the smaller object. "Hmmm... This little knick-knack was used in Egyptian ceremonies by... a... guard captain?" His brow furrowed at this information. "Hmmm... Odd... it was usually the priests that held the ceremonies..." He shrugged.   
  
"Well, maybe one of them was different."  
  
"No doubt... I... think I'll keep this," He held up the armlet. "My wife is having a baby girl, and this would make a pretty little present."  
  
Dick cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, this will look great on Dawnie..." He held up the charm proudly. " Something she can remember forever..." He clasped the charm in his right hand. "Maybe... this could be the best thing I could give her in a LONG time..."  
  
"Wait a second Dick, let me take a closer look at that..." The Egyptologist snatched it back, and, after awhile, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Dick! Do you realize what this is? This little trinket could help Dawn immensely! It's full of healing magiks!" He beamed, "You may just be giving Dawn the best gift of all: life." 


	19. Chapter 18: Kaiba, Are you IN or OUT?

*~*Disclaimer!*~* Well here I am again, writing on my fan ficcie. Everything's gonna come to a close pretty soon *sob*. I think a couple more chappies ought to do it, so don't be surprised if *FIN* appears. I WILL have a couple more chappies and another new adventure to my series of stories, so don't worry! Anyway, you know the drill, don't own anyone except the ones I own, and I give credit to where it's due. Here goes dis misadventure...  
  
*~*~*~*~*2003 BC, the Hospital's Cafeteria*~*~*~*~*  
  
The chords of Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" ran through Mara's mind, a mantra that intoxicated her as she wrapped her arms around Yami in quick haste. As her lips touched his, she repeated some of the lyrics in a soft whisper.  
  
"Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside,   
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,  
Save me from the nothing I've become..."   
  
Their kiss was electric. Her soft lips met his luscious ones, deep and passionate as they had shared 5000 years ago. Surprised, Yami drew back, afraid. Wide eyed, images and memories began to pool into his head: Sleepless nights curled up next to her, long, passionate kisses, strolls along the banks of the Nile. Defiantly stepping in front of him, tears down her cheeks and refusing to let him go and die. Memory on memory, recollection upon recollection flooded his mind like a broken dam as the kiss between them intensified and deepened. It caught him off guard, surprised when he continued the song's lyrics:  
  
"All this sight, I can't believe I couldn't see.   
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me."  
  
Mara's eyes opened slightly wide, amazed and overjoyed. Tearing her lips away agonizingly, she said almost voicelessly, "You remember..."  
  
He nodded. "I'm beginning to. I'm beginning to remember everything... between us, Egypt, the past, everything. And I've waited an eternity to feel like this again..." He kissed her wholeheartedly, continuing where they had left off.  
  
"Ah-HEM..." A cold, rude voice cleared his throat. "This is a hospital, not a make out spot, Yugi. Either get another room or GET OUT."  
  
Scowling, Mara glared behind her, recognizing that same voice and snarled. "SETO, Go out and GET A LIFE."  
  
"I have one, thank you Marita, one that doesn't--"   
  
His sentence was cut off by Midnight, with a thwack to the back of the head. "YOU IDIOT! Leave them be! It wasn't THEIR fault you were being you and decided to ruin everything!"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her. "Midnight... what are YOU doing here? I thought Dawn left you in the dust and in the FARTHEST corner of her mind..."  
  
"Maybe that's where she should have left YOU instead!" Retorted the fiery sorceress, clenching her fists. "Frankly, you belong in the next planet towards the sun, where you should be burnt to a crisp..."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Hey! HEY!" interrupted the Queen of Egypt, spitting Kaiba's words back at him. "This is a hospital, not a marriage counselor's office. Either you go get a room or GET OUT."   
  
"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!!!!!' Screamed both of them in unison. "AND YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!"  
  
Mara stared at them both, then after a moment, closed her eyes, seething with rage. "LISTEN. You were both, at one point in time, a well-respected Captain of the Guard, and the witty High Priest. Now ACT like it..."  
  
"WHY???"  
  
"Oh dang it..." Muttered Yami, shaking his head. "They'll never learn..."  
  
"Can we PLEASE stick to the subject??? Finding out what the heck's wrong with my protégé'?"  
  
"Protégé'?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed even further into only slits. "Protégé'? What protégé'?"  
  
Midnight threw up her hands towards the ceiling, exasperated. "Ok, WHERE have you been during the whole, 'Midnight/Dawn/Demona' saga? DEAD ASLEEP!?!?!?" She sighed. "Mara is Marita's yami, the Queen of Egypt; Yami is Yugi's yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt; and your soul is too stubborn and such an ignoramus to even stay a spirit, so you're just the rebirth of him and his traits!!!!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE POINT?!?!??" Shrieked Mara, worn to her last nerve. "We need to find Marita and FAST."  
  
"I agree, and the sooner the better," Replied Yami, his violet eyes intent on the darker haired woman. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I have one, but it'll be risky..."  
  
Kaiba huffed and crossed his arms, impatient. "Do whatever you want, I want to stay out of it."  
  
Midnight glared at him, her eyes flashing fire and brimstone. "YOU WILL COME, SETO KAIBA. WHETHER IT IS BY YOUR OWN FREE WILL, OR I HAVE TO DRAG YOU KICKING AND SCREAMING!!!!!!!"  
  
The younger woman of the crowd clasped a petite hand to her forehead, rubbing the top of her head to comfort the upcoming headache. "Would you two quit it already..."  
  
Crossing his arms across his chest, Yami frowned, annoyed. "Would you both stop please? We need to get back to the point."  
  
"OH! YEAH!" Midnight grinned sheepishly, then stared at Kaiba. "WE will finish this later." Turning her attentions on the spiky red head with blonde bangs, she continued," Go ahead, Yami and Mara."  
  
"THANK YOU." The other woman retorted. She sighed heavily, and stood stark still, dignified. "I believe we can find Marita by using sheer power. She's my other half, and we had a connection that goes beyond just our thoughts. I think, if we tried, we can go find her."  
  
"HOW?" Sneered Kaiba, spitting the word out like it was dirty. "We can't look without the power to do so."  
  
"That's where you always underestimate me, Kaiba. I have a plan."  
  
"What?" asked Midnight, brushing at her black and red bangs.  
  
"My Millennium Armlet, Yami's Millennium Puzzle, and your Millennium Heart are the three most powerful items of all time." The raven-haired woman smiled, her indigo eyes lighting up. "With all three, they create the Triumvirate, or "Three Houses'. Each one by itself is powerful, but together..."  
  
"They'd be unbeatable?" asked Yami.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The facts ran through Midnight's head, meticulously leafing through them bit by bit until she came up with the conclusion Mara had already proposed. "So we combine our powers to find her?"  
  
"Right." The younger woman nodded, smiling. "If everything works, we should be able to find her in any time, any day, any where in any realm in existence."  
  
Shuffling his feet, the corporate owner looked dubiously. "It might not even work, Mara. We have no idea how powerful ANY of those knick-knacks can do."  
  
"All we can do for now is TRY!" exclaimed Midnight, walking slowly towards the hospital entrance. "But here at the hospital is not the place to try all this type stuff."  
  
"I agree." Chimed in Yami, walking in the same direction, clasping Mara's hand with his own. "Let's go to a... quieter, less public place."  
  
Scowling back at Kayla, Mara began to follow out the sliding doors, as she called back, "COMING Kaiba? Or do you have some other executive people to harass and boss around?"  
  
"I harass NO ONE, Mara, and as far as following you all goes, I'm not going to be tempted to. I WILL, however, go WITH you, because obviously, you'll need my help."  
  
"US? Need YOUR HELP??" Barked Midnight, almost collapsing in laughter. "HA! That's a laugh! We need your help as much as we need a hole in our heads!!!!!" Laughing still further, she sauntered into the sunlight, with Yami, Mara and Kaiba, reluctantly, in tow. "I can already tell you, this is going to be a riot of a trip. ANY trip with Seto Kaiba in it? It's bound to be trouble." 


	20. Chapter 19: Enshrouded in Darkness

*~*Disclaimer!!*~* Alot more essential stuff is going to happen in this chapter, in preparation for the final showdown and I think only 3 or 4 more chappies until the finale. Awwww, I'm gonna miss typing on this... Anyway, you know what I own and don't own, so I am not going to bore you with the details. I think I'll finish this story up, and type more of my Batman Beyond one, but anyway... This chapter is going to give you quite a different perspective of a character you all now know and love...  
  
"Are you... are you sure this is a good idea?" His voice tense, silver-haired Bakura stood outside the sacred circle Merrick had inscribed into the stone floor of an abandoned auto garage, drawn in the latter's own blood. The patterns of a detailed weave of lines, half in designs, and half in hieroglyphics was enough to boggle Bakura's mind, aghast at what extreme measures Merrick would ascend to. "All we are going to do is create a branch of the Shadow Realm; why all the sudden theatric symbols?"  
  
Merrick peered upward from among his golden blonde hair, sneering at his partner in crime as he pushed himself as best he could to a sitting position, determined not to smudge his masterpiece. "It's not just a created branch of the Shadow Realm, Bakura. We're actually going to be traveling back in time with a most honored guest… going back 5000 years..."  
  
"WHAT? That's impossible! The only thing coming close to a feat of that magnitude is the visions of the Millennium Necklace."  
  
"Ahhh, the Item my sister has acquired..." Murmured Merrick, smirking slightly. "It will be nothing compared to the energy of this portal in time, if we succeed in opening it."  
  
A sudden, musical voice broke his thoughts, a voice that rose and fell as its owner danced to an unknown beat only heard from her. "La Dee Dee Dee Da, Dee Da, Dee Da..." She giggled, her eyes half opened like she was drugged with ecstasy. "Come dance with me Merrick, come and make me happy when I get LAAAAAAAID..." Her arms outspread, the woman twirled in circles, making her longish raven hair trimmed with red and gold spin around her like a cape.   
  
A wolfish grin enhanced the golden haired boy's already feral features, making his face look dark and hawkish. "I will my sweet Evangela, but let Daddy finish his work, ok? Then we can dance until we die."  
  
The woman behind him and ten feet back let out howls of laughter, letting her blood red eyes slink to the ceiling as she continued to dance insanely. "Hurry Lovie, the sunlight scares me.."   
  
Bakura's eyes slightly widened, his chocolate brown irises almost glowing. "Merrick, what exactly have you done to her? She..."  
  
"She's perfect." Finished with his work, Merrick rose from sitting, wiping his bloodied hands upon a white towel, defiling them with streaks of scarlet red as he admired his handiwork. The circle was complete, an intriguing, finely detailed circle of flowing, mystical symbols, remotely resembling clouds. Wild thorns surrounded the heart of it, wrapping their black red tendrils around an Egyptian Eye. Outward, the eye was enclosed in a pentagram in the shape of a star, with dripping hieroglyphics still wet and brilliant red. Merrick was grinning from ear to ear at both his works of art: the inscribed circle, and the woman he devotedly love.  
  
His partner shifted his feet through the dirt, anticipation for the upcoming ritual becoming evident. "She's... perfect? HOW Merrick? She's dancing around from one foot to the other, and mumbling mumbo-jumbo."  
  
Merrick's canines glimmered in the setting sunlight, casting his face in a ruby red hue. "Simple. Who's more dangerous: A woman in a sane mind with a conscience, or one who has lost her own mind?" His gaze shifted to the woman, drinking in her beauty with every moment of his longing gaze. "She's powerful in her own right, Bakura, and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. She'll serve her purpose."  
  
All the while the two men talked, the lady clad in black and red closed her blood red eyes and spun with wide-open arms around in circles. The woman once known as Marita Shindou had long since ceased to exist in this realm, her own insanity released by just a touch of the Millennium Rod. Laughing maniacally, she bobbed her head up and down, weaving intriquite footstep patterns on the floor as she danced. A creature forever tainted, the newly dubbed Evangela felt the nightmare in her heart come alive in the shadows she twirled in, and welcomed them in a heartbeat.  
  
Ignoring her for the moment, her courtier gripped a bowl of herbs in his hands, careful not to touch the deadly nightshade contained in it. In a far off voice, his tone and pitch rose and fell, a mantra of mystical proportions:  
  
"Seth, our lord of darkness, heed our call,  
Bring to us the darkest of all.  
Born of darkness majesty,  
Demona, we bid, cometh thee.."  
  
With these words, he threw the bits of shade into the center of the circle, along with a crystal he bore around his neck. By an unseen force, the plant began to smolder and burn, its flames growing and multiplying as it fed off the nightshade and thrived. The smoke grew heavy and thick, as the five candles on each point of the pentagram caught aflame, roaring far above the space the wicks allowed it. Swirling around the center, the smoke turned pitch black, as lightning bolts began to encompass the rising pillar. Brimstone, smelling of rotten eggs, filled the noses of all three people in the garage, as a gusting whirlwind picked up speed, creating a vortex around the circle.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp CRACK! filled the air, and the smoke began to clear slightly... ever so slightly, until it pooled around, close to the bottom of a pair of slender legs. A long black dress made her look slim and fitting, as her fiery red hair ran down to the waist. Her arms folded across the low cut gown, and her eyes were closed as well, as if she had been sleeping for years. With shocking revelation, the beauty swept her eyes open, ruby red pools of pure, blank...nothing. Her mouth twisted into a half smile, amused as she sighed and yawned. "Hmmmmmmm... Who... who are you people? And why... Why..."  
  
Bakura grinned from ear to ear, enchanted with the woman before him. "Welcome Demona. Welcome to this realm and for a chance to unleash hell on Earth..." 


	21. Chapter 20: The Present Meets the Past

~*DISCLAIMER!!!!*~* WHEEEEEEEEEEEE Yeah I'm back again!!!!!!!! Back to writin' my fan fix, and sadly, time to bring this one to an end. Only a couple of chapters left to go on my story here. I'll be both sad and happy when it gets to that point; happy cuz I would be finishing something I started, and sad cuz it is the end. Anyway, hey, it's not over yet, and I WILL write another ficcie, if you guys want it, you'll get it!!!!! Anyway, you know the drill. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
A sharp, jolting pain made Yamara sink to her knees, gasping for air in the coming sunset light. With Yami, Midnight and Kaiba, they had all traveled to the middle of Hiamariki Park, the public space big, open, peaceful and still; still and quiet until Yamara broke the silence.  
  
"YAMARA!!!!" Instantly, her lover was at her side, cradling her in his arms, his violet eyes wide. "What is it love? What happened?"  
  
Hearing the commotion made Midnight hesitate from her chanting, the mystical chain of incantations slightly delayed. Huffing as she tossed back the red streaked bangs in her eyes, she again concentrated hard, squeezing Kaiba's hand for strength.  
  
It was Kaiba who took the liberty to look over and find out for the both of them what happened. "Marita, what are you whining about NOW? What happened?"  
  
Indigo eyes flashed in annoyance as the dark-haired woman scowled at Kaiba. "Something... something's wrong, I can feel it. Like someone... something, is back from the dead... something..."  
  
"...Evil?" Finished Midnight, her eyes closing as a sudden shock registered on her face. When her eyes opened again, there was a hard, blunt look in them, and no light shone within. "I... just now... I... felt something..." She sighed heavily, folding her arms across the back of her head. "Whatever it was, it was NOT good. And I have a feeling, it's the one person who could possibly tip the scales in Merrick's favor."  
  
"What? Are you saying... no..." As if he read her mind, Kaiba's face scrunched up in disgust. "Don't tell me: the Queen of Hell Demona is back?"  
  
"Felt like it."  
  
"Well, we have to figure out a way to get to Merrick and Marita; the sooner we find them, the sooner we can get Marita back, and stop whatever Merrick's planning." Interrupted Yami, refocusing everyone onto the mission at hand.  
  
The Queen of Egypt nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's the point isn't it? Well, I think... I think this'll work... Here, everyone grab hands and close your eyes." When all four of them were clasping hands (although for some, it was an unthrilling experience) she continued. "Alright, now everyone, repeat after me..."  
  
"Triumvirate, Power of Three,  
Move through the realms quickly.  
Given our power from the Pharaoh's hand,  
Now lead our hearts across the sand..."  
  
On and on the four chanted, their voices blending as one as the three ancient Items possessed by Yamara, Yami and Midnight began to appear in the middle of their circle. Instantly, each Item started to shimmer, glow then shine with such brilliance that any spectator would need more than sunglasses to reflect the light. Arcs of jolting lightning raced around the group, striking low and then high around them as suddenly, the light had went out like turning off a light switch. If any spectator had dared to enter the park with the ever increasing lightning, not only the sudden stoppage of electricity would have surprised him or her, but also the shock of four teens disappearing in thin air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
The first thing Yamara noticed when her eyes opened was the color... gold. Gold, gold, brilliant gold was everywhere, in the walls, in the wall sconces, and even on the ceiling. Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, when she noticed that everything... was different. *This... this place... can it be? The Palace all those long years ago???* Clasping her hand to her forehead; a loud jingling sound stirred her memory, as she starred at the rows and rows of bracelets and rings adorning her fingers. Gasping, she stood and stared at what she was wearing.  
  
It was as if nothing had changed from one time to the next. Her flowing, green-blue gown flowed to the floor, with golden threaded sandals placed on her feet. Feeling above her head, her hand touched something hard, cold, and metallic. Her crown of glittering gold, adorned with sapphires, emeralds and rubies was embedded in her waist long hair, glittering with brilliance. Indigo eyes widened incredulously, as she realized what had happened. "We... we're in the past???"  
  
"Indeed, it seems so." Replied a voice behind her, answering her thoughts spoken aloud. Yamara whirled around, and locked eyes with her lover, her husband, and partner. Yami looked like he had never changed from the days in Egypt, his scarlet red cape still accented his bare chest, a 6-pack of muscle in his torso. His cloth tan pants were striped red down the sides, and golden buttons appeared here and there along the stripes. He wore 20 rings in all, two on each finger, and a countless number of gold, silver and bronze chains around his neck.  
  
Yamara stared, amazed. "Yami we... we... you..."  
  
"... Look the same as we did before? Yeah, I noticed." He gazed at the many rings on his hands, eyes watering at their sentimental value. "I've missed this old life..."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Pharaoh!" Piped up a voice behind him, loud and feminine. Midnight stood ready, her black and red hair swept back from her face with a diamond and opal studded headband, two canary yellow ribbons streaming down in two places. Her light green top was positioned to blend in with her full neck, golden choker, with a diamond shaped cut out in the center; along with the top was a knee length, ripped skirt, fashionably embellished by two large, gold chains. All in all, she looked stunning as she held up a hand, her wrist holding many bracelets, and formed a white hot, fire blast between her fingers. She smiled, and continued, "It's easier for me to form magic here than it is in 2003, probably because we're in a magical realm of the past, or maybe because magic was always in use here than there."  
  
"I think it's that last one." Countered Yamara, feeling the magical energies flowing around her. "I think just about anyone can use magic in here if they so chose." To test her theory, the raven-haired woman concentrated, picturing the spell she wanted to cast. Almost instantly, little by little, a ball of celestial ice began to form in her fist, its frigid temperature making her hand go numb.   
  
Wide-eyed, Midnight scowled. "Heyyyyyyy, I thought I was the only one who could do that..."  
  
Yami laughed lightly. "It's most likely just for this realm only Midnight; your magic is the only consistent kind in either realm."  
  
"Speaking of other realms..." Her voice slightly raised, the sorceress frowned and questioned, "Does it seem like we're missing something??"  
  
Gazing around, the Queen of Egypt shrugged. "Not that I know of."  
  
"KAIBA! Where's KAIBA?!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Uh oh..." Moaned Midnight, slapping her forehead. "Now where did that ignorant lil wise guy go? I KNEW he would be less trouble if I had just thrown him into the Nile back in the day!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
They searched for hours up and down the halls, neither of the three even remotely remembering the layout of the palace.   
  
"You guys seen Seto?" Asked Midnight, growing worried.   
  
"No, not yet." Called Yamara, her voice coming from another corridor. Distracted, the air around her seemed to shift and change, its magicks swirling and becoming tangent that even she felt it. In a flash of light, her armlet began to vibrate and glow, pulling her wrist in one particular area, and then another... Before long, and too many corridors to count later, a sprawled, bruised form of Seto filled her view. His priest's turban was cock-eyed on his head, and his azure cape was half shredded around him. Gasping, Yamara strode towards him, and screamed, "MIDNIGHT!!!!!!! He's OVER HERE!!!!!"  
  
There came no reply.  
  
Scowling, the queen shook Seto gently, trying to wake him. "Come ON Seto, open your blind eyes and WAKE UP!" When no reaction came, she shook harder and harder, until Seto's eyes flung open, and he glared at her in distain.  
  
"Marita, what are you DOING? Quit shakin' me, alright? I'm FINE."  
  
"Well you didn't look like it. In fact, you looked DEAD, so excuse me for actually caring."  
  
"YOU? care for ME?" He laughed heartily and loudly. "THAT'S a first."  
  
"It's for Midnight and DAWNIE's sake I even dare to care, you nit!!!"   
  
Seto smirked. "Yeah, sure..."  
  
She snarled at him, angered. "You know, I don't even know what your problem is with me. Everything that comes out of your mouth is RUDE, OFFENSIVE, and NASTY so why should I even bother?"  
  
"Not everything."  
  
"REALLY? Well, everything outta your mouth is as rude as your nature is."  
  
"Rude as my nature? You are one to talk, for someone who has carried a grudge against me for so long."  
  
Yamara stared at him, trying to restrain herself from spitting right in his face. "I don't care if it was you pushing Dawn off the swing or betraying Yami's trust millennia ago. YOU ARE A BLACK HEARTED, SELF-ABSORBED LIL PRICK!!!!!!"  
  
"Strong words, Marita, but the question is, can you measure up to them?"  
  
She scowled again, hatred burning in her eyes. "I can measure up FINE. Ad you're lucky I'm even letting you live right now, because I would sure love to strangle your neck."  
  
Seto grinned and shook his head from side to side, amused by what he was hearing. "You've been going ON and ON about this for years, and yet you still know nothing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That day at the house... when Dawn was swinging, I pushed her off the swing--"  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT!!!!"  
  
"Would you quit interrupting and let me finish?!" He huffed, exasperated. "I pushed her off to SAVE HER. A group of bullies were going to beat her up if I hadn't pushed her outta sight! Those bullies would have beaten her to a bloody mess because she hung out with me. I saved a toy from those same bullies for Mokuba, and they came back with reinforcements. YOU obviously, were hiding in the bushes, so they never saw you. Don't you see here Marita? You've been hating me for nothing..." He took a quick breath, and pulled a piece of random information from the back of his head, and from his own aged spirit. "Also, back in Egypt? I tried CALMING people down, not trying to cause chaos."  
  
"Are... are you serious? You... didn't do anything... spiteful at all?" Questioned Yamara, quizzical.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"WOW..." She looked incredulously at him, like she had just woken up from a dazing dream. "I... I'm sorry, about everything..."  
  
He nodded. "Just don't let it happen again."  
  
"HEY! HEEEEYYYY!!!!" Midnight's loud voice called from behind a wall, in the corridor next to the one Yamara and Seto were in. "HEY! YAMARA DID YOU FIND HIM?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah!!!!" The black haired woman replied back, smiling. "And we worked some things out too!!!!!"  
  
"GOOD TO HEAR, NOW GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
Laughing, Yamara grabbed Seto's hand, trying to be friendly. "Come on hotshot, let's go find your fiancé. And point of advice? Keep a hold on my hand, these corridors are confusin'..." 


	22. Chapter 21: Sai Showdown

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!!*~* Well, here it is: the finale to my Yugioh! story. I thought I'd never get to here, to be honest. But I have, and it's been a wild ride!!!! Like always, I don't own any of the characters except the ones I've created, and Dawnie owns her character (and Kaiba, but that's a different story ^-^;;;;;;; ) LOL!!!! I'll try and make this chapter clear, so no body is confused, or lost or otherwise have NO idea what's going on (Ok pruningshears???) Anyway, here I go! Hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
The magics were too strong to resist, too powerful to deny, as the four friends sped on through corridor after corridor. The thought of Marita's safety kept them going, kept their feet moving the entire time through the twists and turns of the labyrinth. Closer and closer they went to their goal, and every step of the way, Yamara's gauntlet let off a soft, pale, metallic golden glow, that suddenly shifted to ruby red in warning.   
  
*I hope Marita's ok...* She thought, as she audibly gasped as the hallway suddenly stopped in front of them. A brilliant, white light cast its hypnotic gaze outward, beckoning the foursome to it; the doorway beckoned, and was never denied for an instant.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The man standing before their eyes had his gaze cast downward, his shaggy blonde hair masking what little was seen of his face. His skin was deeply tanned; golden bracelets were the only adornments to his wrists and arms. He wore an azure blue cape and tan gypsy pants, and had woven sandals with sparkling jewels such as rubies, sapphires, and emeralds strewn between the fibers. At the sound of their approach, he slowly turned his head upwards in a grotesque leer, his sneering, cocky smile spreading across his face little by little.  
  
"It's about time, Pharaoh. It's about time you've come to meet your doom..."  
  
In the middle of the doorway, Yami stepped forward, his violet eyes narrowing as he thrust an arm out to block his comrades from moving. "Where's Marita, Merrick!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!"  
  
Merrick grinned wider, making his eyes look darker around their rims. "Oh nothing... nothing besides bringing her inner half out. Her BETTER half I should say..." He spat out, glancing at Yamara in distain. "Not like Queenie here."  
  
"QUEENIE??? WHAAAAT HOW DARE YOU!!!" Shrieked the black-haired woman, her fists curling into balls. "I'll show YOU QUEENIE!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO DON'T HURT MY LOVIEKINS!!!!!!!" Cried out a light, drifty voice that was slightly familiar. Slinking out of the shadows, a woman with blood red eyes and long, black, red and gold streaked hair wrapped her arms around the blonde haired Merrick, cackling with insane giggling. "Don't hurt my lover!!!"  
  
Yamara stared. 'M-M-M-MARITA???"   
  
"Yes... and no," Grinned Merrick, clutching his concubine's petite hand in his as he tickled under her chin with the other hand. "Marita is dead, and only Evangela lives now."  
  
His lady cooed with pleasure at the attention, whispering sweet nothings into Merrick's ear as she grinned from ear to ear. Pausing a moment, she frowned, smoothed her leather, red and black flamed skirt from top to bottom, then curled her lip back in childish wonderment. "Who are these people Lovie? I don't like them..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Seeing her now... like she was... it was enough to make a grown man cry, and was more than enough to send the Yugi portion of Yami's brain into a dizzying spin.   
  
~MARITA!!!~ He cried out, hoping she could reach him. ~MARITA! What happened to you???~  
  
Through Yami's eyes, the young duelist drank in the need to see the one he had loved from the moment he set eyes on her. In the process, he saw Yamara flinch, a sign that she felt and heard him. But she wasn't the one who was the receiver of his message: Marita was.  
  
A slight, shift of concentration told Yugi that his older spirit friend was growing more and more concerned with him. ~Yugi, we'll get her back. Whatever it takes, we'll get her back!!!~  
  
~I hope you're right Yami. I hope to God you're right... I can't... can't... lose... her...~ He was growing more and more depressed, drawing closer and closer to despair as he tried to continue, and found that he couldn't.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Midnight was frozen in place, unable to move. "M-marita? What... happened... to you?"  
  
Her eyes grew wide as a strangely familiar voice answered instead of Marita. "Oh, she's just changed... for the better, just like all of us." A sharp, CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! of heels diverted the attentions of everyone in the room, and created an uproar of confusion from Midnight, Yami, Seto and Yamara. A startlingly beautiful young woman stood amongst the shadows, as her set of ruby red eyes focused on Dawn's blue ones intently. Her long black dress was past her ankles, and her scarlet red hair only came up to the middle of her back, but there was no mistaking her. Shocked, Dawn could only stare, as she came face to face with a ghost of her past that she wished was still dead.  
  
The redhead snickered, revealing white, glittering fangs in her mouth as she showed her teeth. "Everyone has changed Midnight, even you. Even me." Her eyes began to glow, full of hatred and malice. "Of course, look who is now the better of the two of us... ME."   
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"Ok, this is ENOUGH." Yamara said sharply, her eyes narrowing in rage as she stepped past Yami's arm and in front of him. "YOU WANT A FIGHT? LET'S GO!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Yamara." Quipped another voice in the shadows, as Bakura stepped forward to sling an arm around Demona's hips. "You've always had that nasty temperament of yours, haven't you? Too bad I couldn't stop that when I cut off your head all those years ago..."  
  
Yamara scowled, and advanced further towards Merrick and his company. "SHUT UP BAKURA. Now, give us back Marita, and you may all leave before I get down and dirty with kicking your butts!"  
  
Surprisingly, Merrick never flinched. "Sorry, but the only way you'll even come CLOSE to getting my Schnookums back is to fight us for her, a fight you will not win!"  
  
She snarled back, her lip curled back into a feral gesture. "She isn't yours Merrick!"  
  
"That's right!" Chimed in Yami, standing at Marita's side. "But if it's a fight you want, then let's get on with it. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."  
  
"Excellent!" Crowed the blonde-haired man, and clapped his hands.  
  
Instantly, a force of wind whirled around the feet of Yamara, Yami, Seto and Midnight as a mixture of cries, yelps of surprise, and screams littered the air. Spinning wildly, they kept turning faster and faster into the air, caught in a vortex of moving wind. The tornado flung them around and around in its grasp, causing even Yami and Seto to lose their bearings, confuse their minds, and shake them into unconsciousness. When all was said and done, the tornado slowly but surely dissipated, leaving four unconscious people on the floor.  
  
Bakura grinned, his canine teeth showing like fangs. "Now the fun begins."  
  
"Indeed," Replied Merrick, approaching the unconscious form of Yamara. "Now it's time to play by our rules."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*   
  
"UUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNN..." Indigo eyes groggily opened, and Yamara let out a staggering groan. "What... happened...?" Pushing herself up with her hands and knees she stood erect, and wiped the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Wake up sleepy HEAD!!!!!" A feminine, singsong voice came from behind her, and Yamara forced herself to turn around, even though she knew who it was already.  
  
Gasping, she stared at the black-haired woman across from her: Marita, or, whoever she was now. "Marita, what...?"  
  
"Rise and SHIIIIIINE lil star flower!!!!" Came the melodious reply, as the other spread her arms above her head and stretched.   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Evangela grinned. "Rise and shine you nit!"  
  
Yamara growled, deep in her throat. "Marita, you've gotta come to your senses..."  
  
"My name's not Marita."  
  
"YES IT IS!"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"YES." Now Yamara was losing her patience, and stared down at the floor. Shocked at her appearance, she cried out, "Wha... wha... what's this?" Her beautiful emerald green and azure blue dress was long gone, replaced by ancient Egyptian fighting garments; the top only came down to the middle of her stomach, held in place by thin straps across her shoulders. Her skirt was a combination of pants and a half skirt, with the very short pants ending above her thighs and the skirt portion tying at the side. Glancing over, she saw that her outfit and Evangela's were one and the same, except her opponent wore the same look in midnight black, while Yamara wore it in snow white.  
  
Evangela smirked wholeheartedly and gave a little giggle as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Hehehehe silly! That's your fighting outfit, you goosy! He, he, he!"  
  
"Remind me to kick your butt sooner than later to knock some sense into that brain of yours." Snapped the Queen of Egypt, annoyed. "Maybe I can shake loose those cobwebs hidden in there. Who knows what got into your head and died."  
  
Her adversary grinned insanely. "Cobwebs? What cobwebs?" She strolled back and forth from left to right, as she tapped her chin with an outstretched hand. "I don't know of any cobwebs. Does a person have cobwebs in their brain?"  
  
The raven-haired queen just stared.  
  
Laughing, Evangela bounced in place, pulling two long, sharpened Sais from the insides of her boots. Instantly, she twirled them in her fingers, masterfully handling them as if she had been for years. "Heheheheheh, what's wrong, Yamara? Nervous?" She threw her head back and laughed. "Hehehhehehe you're exactly what my Hunny Bunny said you were!"  
  
Suspicious, Yamara questioned, "Oh yeah? And what is that?"  
  
"SLOW in the head but not in the.... hehehehehehe!!!!!"  
  
Yamara narrowed her eyes. "And just WHAT are you implying?"  
  
A flash of seriousness passed over Evangela's face, deadpanning her laughter. "Nothing you need to know, and besides..." She continued with her obnoxious chuckling, "If you knew the joke, it wouldn't be as funny because the joke's at your expense!!!"  
  
"Are you INSANE!??!?!!?"  
  
"YES AND LOVING IT!!!!!" Quick as lightning, the crazed Evangela launched herself in Yamara's direction, using her sais as a pair of daggers as she jabbed and punched. Gasping, her opponent twisted and turned, contorting her body to avoid the blows. Back hand springing, she looked around the Egyptian battle arena, looking for a weapon she could use as Evangela kept coming.   
  
"What's the matter Yamara? Scared stiff?"  
  
Yamara growled from the back of her throat. "I never back down, or RUN. You're going to be FINISHED in a second, once I take your toys away from you!"  
  
Evangela could only laugh as she again twirled her sais. "Take away my toys? You gotta be kidding right?"  
  
The queen gave her a half smile. "Not on your life."  
  
Backing off slightly, the two circled each other, as Evangela cocked her head slightly to the right and looked quizzical. "Why don't you fight me back?"  
  
""How can I fight you back if I'm the only one unarmed?"  
  
"Don't you have sais too? In your boots?"  
  
Yamara glanced downward, giving a moment to pause. That moment was long enough, as Evangela stretched across the distance between them and slashed at Yamara's slim figure. Howling from the bloody gash ripped in her stomach, the queen toppled to her knees, clasping her hand over her wound. Crowing with delight, the black haired slasher shrieked with laughter, insane and pure, maniacal laughter. "MADE YOU LOOK!!!!!"  
  
To top off her victory, she tilted Yamara's head upwards, and placed the points of one of her sais into the hollow of Yamara's neck, right below the chin. Grinning, Evangela's teeth showed with feral pride, as she prepared to thrust the blade home, severing Yamara's blood flow to her neck. Her voice dropping low, her eyes lowered to look wild and vicious, she sneered, "It ends here, Yamara. Your death is near, and it'll be by me so you no longer have to torture my dear, beloved Merrick. Then, he'll be done with you just as I was done with Yugi Motou." Grasping her victim's neck in a choke hold, Evangela pulled her arm back, prepared to do what she had to do, and to strike a death blow to the former queen. 


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) Oh, btw, in answer to the flamer who posted on my ficcie: You know what, if you would've read through the story, you would not have pointed out so many 'mistakes' in my chapter. In fact, why would you want to flame a person and shoot down their work like it's a piece of crap and make the author feel bad??? Btw, in answer to all the little 'mistakes': 1. The last chapter was not even the LAST CHAPTER. It was one that was LCOSE to the end, but not the end, so don't go yellin at me saying that's a crappy way to end a story. I even said it in my disclaimer that this was going to be one of the last chapter, and yes, the finale, but after all finales, there are aftermaths. THAT was finale PART number 1, i still got 2 damned more parts to the finale before I'm done with it. 2. Bakura never even UTTERED THE WORD SCHNOOKUMS (that was marita) 3. it WAS NOT CONFUSING BECAUSE ALMOST AFTER EVERY OTHER LINE I PUT "said Kaiba" or "said Yami" I had to try and think of creative ways to put everything, because it made it seemed so boring with just "said Yamara" or "said Midnight" or sum such deal. 4. Yes i know my description sux but hell what do you expect??? i leave enough space open for people to use their imaginations!!!! I try and be as vividly detailed as i can when i can find the words, but also part of the reason a story is even written is to let the reader's mind play the scenes in their head. 5. THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT TOO FASTLY PASTED!!!!! Things happen fast in the finales, and this was just one of those parts where time moves quicker, and if you havent read through the entire thing, you'd never know that the characters HAVE to hurry, to save their friend!!! And finally 6. Yes i know this story is dragged out, but in every single chapter, something unexpected happens. It's something that's called an Epic. Lots of stuff happens in epics, or novels, or adventures, that's what makes the story interesting!!!!!!! *SIGH* anyway, thank you to everybody who reads this and puts up with my hot headed crap. You people rock my world cuz you've read this, stayed with it, and love every minit of it, and i wanna say thanx for that!!!!! Anyway, TO THE STORY!!!! 


	24. Chapter 22: The Sword Plunged Deep

*~*Disclaimer!!!!*~* Ok, these last few parts are super, SUPER, SUPER long, and I found out early that I can't possibly fit them all into one chapter ^-^;;;;;; So I broke them into smaller chapters. Heheheheh so in other words, when I said it'll take 2-3 chapters to finish this darn thing.... um.... I slightly lied. LOL!!! Then again, I have SO MUCH FUN writing this........ ANYWAY!!!!! You know the drill, and if you don't then you can read the other chapters previous to see who gets what credit for what character, setting, etc. I'm sick of typing disclaimers like that.... Oh lookie! My story's gettin' very violent cuz of all the last minute fight scenes.... hehehe I've upgraded the rating to R lol!!!!! Again, ANYWAY!!!! Enjoy!!!! Please read and review, cuz I like those lol!!!!! (ALSO, side note: Sais are those three pronged blades that martial artists use. Think of the weapons Raphael has in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ^-^;;;;; Or, think the battle scene between Nefertiri and Anuksunamun in the Mummy Returns. YES, pruningshears, you're completely right about the sais ^_^)  
  
"Remind me to really, REALLY kick Merrick's butt when we get through this." Groaned Midnight, sweeping back her ruby red and black bangs. "Now the question is, where is everybody and WHERE AM I!?!?!?"   
  
Forcing herself to stand instead of being laid out on the floor, she surveyed her surroundings, hoping to find any sign of her friends. The room was enormous, about as big as a coliseum and decorated just like one. Stone pillars rose up from the floor to hold the ceiling above, and rows upon rows of hardened, smooth, slate bleachers surrounded the circular area she was standing on. Almost everything was lit with the torches placed strategicly around the room on the pillars, giving the room some warmth and light.  
  
A shuffle of feet behind her made her whirl around. "Who's there?"  
  
The blackened shadows seemed to shift and waiver as a voice chimed from deep within them, laughing at Midnight's expense. "After all this time, you still have to ask yourself that? 'Who's there'? You always know it's me."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Midnight whirled around in circles, trying to catch the voice that hailed her. "Come out Demona!!! I know it's you!"  
  
"NOW you do, you mean."  
  
The first woman glared into the shadows, not knowing where her adversary was. "It was you who Yamara and I felt, wasn't it? Your powers were giving you away even before we saw you!"  
  
"That may be," Replied Demona, revealing herself from the shadows behind Midnight. "but I'll trouble you no more!'  
  
Midnight sensed rather than saw the snap kick to her left, and barely ducked in time to avoid it. Somersaulting forward, her momentum carried her back to her feet, where she stood with a fighter's pose.  
  
Undaunted, Demona slid her hands backward behind her head, unsheathing a long, glittering steel katana blade from the scabbard on her back. Wickedly, she swiped the air with her razor sharp toy, testing its strength and durability. In doing so, she bashed Midnight with her own verbal army. "What, can't stand the heat Midnight? Funny, I thought you were better than that."  
  
The red and black-haired spellcaster sighed heavily, knowing that the fight ensued would be one of her most tiring. "Demona, I don't want to hurt you. I can't fight you, not again!"  
  
"Well too bad, Because I really, REALLY want to hurt you!!!" Lightning quickness errupted from her muscles, as Demona forward flipped through the air, landed silently behind Midnight again, and took a mindblowing sweep of her katana at neck level, trying to sever her opponant's head from her neck. Midnight ducked and dodged, weaving in and out as Demona dished out sweep after sweep, blow after blow. The combination of ducking moves and dodges was enough to make Midnight's head spin.  
  
"This fight is going to go by in a blurr..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What? What was that Midnight? Was that your plea for surrender?" Mocked Demona, twirling her katana blade in her hand.  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
"Then put up or shut up!"  
  
A flurry of kicks, spins and sweeps of the katana blade kept Midnight on her toes, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she ducked, dodged, and otherwise avoided. Annoyed, Demona threw her head back, howled in displeasure, and kicked up her attack, swinging her favorite blade faster and with more force in attempts to hit Midnight.   
  
*WHOA, she'll take my head off with those kinda strokes!* Thought the red and black-haired spellcaster, backflipping ten feet away to avoid another collision. *If I'm not sharp, I'm done for!*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Waking up with a start, Kaiba groaned audiably, clasping his hand to his forehead as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Uhhhhh... where am I? What happened?"  
  
"It seems we're in a coliseum of some sort." Replied a voice to Seto's left. The red spikey hair with blonde bangs revealed the face of Yami, attentive as always. "I have no idea where we are though. The storm Merrick conjured up disoriented us all."  
  
The first of the two glanced up and narrowed his eyes threateningly as he glanced around the room and took note of who was missing. "WHERE IS SHE YUGI?! WHERE'S MIDNIGHT!?!? I know you took her from me, so where IS SHE!?!?"  
  
Undeterred, the Pharaoh only gazed at his adversary and sighed. "As much as you would like me to take credit for kidnapping Midnight, it wasn't me. As you can see," He gestured around the "Globe Theatre"-sized room, complete with seating in the round, "Yamara's missing too."  
  
"What makes you think I should believe you? I trust you less than I can throw you, so why would I believe you now?"   
  
Yami scowled, "You'll have to learn."  
  
"INDEED!!!" Hollered a voice to their right. Two, lone figures began to approach, and even off to the distance, Yami and Seto could make out the silhouettes of Merrick and Bakura, their gold and silver hair billowing out like capes in back of them. Gripped in their hands were their dueling decks, their complete 52 card hands safely secured by their fingers in a death grip. It was Merrick who had addressed the two top duelists, smirking in his usual, cocky way as he continued, "You WILL have to learn to work together, if you ever want to get out of here alive!"  
  
Furious, Yami turned to look Merrick straight in the eye, as the mock Pharaoh came to a stop ten feet infront of the real one. "MERRICK! What have you done with Yamara and Midnight?! If you hurt either one of them I'll--"  
  
"Or you'll what Yami? You'll kill me? Banish me to the Shadow Realm? HARDLY. You see, if you get rid of me, not that you COULD, but, if you got rid of me or Bakura..."  
  
"You'll never see Midnight or Yamara again." Finished Bakura, glaring at Kaiba and Yami under his long bangs with his black-outlined eyes. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You're completely in our power now."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Demanded the Pharaoh, balling his hands into fists. "What do you want from us that has such a high price at stake?"  
  
Merrick paced in front of him and Seto, walking around in his usual confident swagger. "What do we want? I thought you already knew Pharaoh, or else you're slower than you look."  
  
"Give me back Midnight you cocky little miscreant." Intoned Kaiba in his own icy cold tone of voice. "Give her back to me or so help me, you're face might be battered and bloodied, and that would be BEFORE I rearrange it to look like abstract art!"  
  
"Temper, temper!" Chided Bakura, sneering. "For someone who's so cold he's sub-zero, you sure can be a hothead."  
  
"ENOUGH of this!!!!" Enraged, Yami took a couple steps forward, almost face to face with Merrick. "Name your price or I'll send you back to whatever filthy little hole you both crawled out of!"  
  
Merrick threw his head back and laughed, amused. "HA! You're entertaining when you're enraged Pharaoh. Maybe there's hope for your pathetic little soul in this world after all! Come join me Pharaoh, and we could rule the world."  
  
"As much as the promise of power is appealing, the thought of working with the two of you makes me sick to my stomach!"  
  
"As you wish Pharaoh!" Retorted Merrick, his blank, light violet eyes seemingly to glow, accenting his cruel smile. "You want my terms? I want your power Pharaoh, and your Egyptian God card!!"  
  
"No one gets that card before I DO!" Shot back Kaiba, lowering his eyes and stepping forward. "If there is anyone who will get that Egyptian God card, it'll be ME."  
  
Bakura smirked cruelly. "My partner wants your power Yami, and I want your Millenium Puzzle. Those are our terms, now hand all of it over!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Very well then," The silver haired teen replied, shrugging, "You're not leaving until you hand them over, whether we have to fight you for it or not."  
  
"It seems we WILL have to fight." Interrupted Merrick, cocking his head to the side and never taking his gaze out of Yami's eyes. "They aren't giving anything up to us without one."  
  
Yami met his gaze steadily, trying greatly to conceal his anger. "If it's a fight you want Merrick, then I challenge you to a duel! Let's see how great you are from the LAST time we met!"  
  
Kaiba stared at his heated rival, quizzical. *He's a fool. Yugi knows he can't face Merrick alone, especially if it's against both Merrick AND Bukura. Besides, my chances are better at getting BOTH my Egyptian God cards from separate people, rather than to have them team up against me.* He smiled an icy cold, frigid grin, and addressed Merrick directly. "Merrick, if it's a fight you want, then let's go. Winner gets what he wants." He held up his own God card, Obilisk the Tormentor, its hulking figure massive against the bluish background of the card. "And I KNOW this is one of the two cards you've been looking for."  
  
*Kaiba's trying to taunt Merrick into a duel! Most likely to get Merrick's Ra card... I'll have to be careful if this will be a tag team duel, or else we'll both fail!* Thought Yami, his gaze flickering to his rival and, in a round about way, friend. *He's gotta learn not to be so full of himself. I hope being married to Dawn will turn him around sooner, rather than later...*  
  
A flashing glow interrupted his thoughts, as the blinding force of light shone so brightly that he had to close his eyes, shielding them with his arms. "AHHHHH! What's going on!?!?"  
  
"Prepare yourself Pharaoh, for the duel of your life!!!!" Screamed Merrick, laughing at Yami's surprise as the arena seemed to shift and reshape itself, bending to Merrick's will with the greatest of ease. The ancient ground bubbled up like soap bubbles, forming a twisting, shifting pattern until it eventually reformed itself into the modern day dueling arena. Two huge pilons rose from the ground, their gritty sand surfaces shifting molocules around to form metallic pillars of machinery.   
  
A fully functional dueling arena had formed in the place of dirt and sand, and when he opened his eyes, Yami could only gasp at the power Merrick held in this realm. "Oh god... heaven can only save us if Merrick has that kind of power here... and we're completely at his mercy..."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Her heavy breathing and sagging stature could only mean one thing: Midnight was exhausted and hurting badly. They had been going at it hour upon hour, minute after minute without stopping. Now, she barely had enough energy to avoid Demona's slashes, and hardly enough strength to cast any spells. In truth, she was dead on her feet, with no time to stop, and no heart to stop moving.   
  
Demona, however, showed no motion to stop. Her victory near, she grinned widely as she began to form a ball of heated plasma in her hand from the raw magicks of the realm they were held captive in. Grinning when it had reached basketball size, she threw it with deadly accuracy at her adversary, with Midnight barely escaping out of the way before it zoomed from Demona's hand into the pillar beyond, shattering the stone surface as the other blasts had done to similar ones in the past. Her dodge did not come without a price, as Midnight winced in pain, a second degree burn from the blast grazing her right hip. Her jump to avoid the collision had left her sprawling, and without the strength to get back up and fight. She struggled, but to no avail.  
  
Her enemy stalked towards her, a feral, wolfish grin upon her face as she sensed victory. "Too bad, you're still second best Midnight. Too bad, you were so good back in the day... Guess all this time in the Shadow Realm has made me the better." Her footsteps took her to Midnight's left side, as Demona gently traced swirling patterns up and down Midnight's arm with the tip of her katana blade, her grin widening with every bloodshed drop and every howling pain Midnight experienced. "This ends Midnight. The only thing that's good is that you will be released from the pain that binds you to this world, just as you should have been let go when Dawn wanted to die. Don't you see? I'm helping you Midnight. Helping you to die, in order for you to truely live. There is no life without death, and your time of death is now." The redhead flipped the katana blade in her hand, ready to plunge it through the middle of her prey's spine, a paralyzing deathblow. "Death awaits you Midnight, and your time in this world is forever over." This said, she raised the blade high, high enough to where the tourchlight made it glitter, gleam and shine like wildfire before she brought it down with tremendous force, plunging the blade deep as her prey gave an earth shattering scream, painfully loud. Midnight kept screaming as Demona pushed the blade deeper, anchoring her former friend to the floor. And with Midnight's dying screams behind her, the blade fixed into the center of her back to ensure a gaping, fatal hole in Midnight's chest, Demona left the room as quickly as she could, her face frozen stiff and indifferent. 


	25. Chapter 23: Final Hour

*~*Disclaimer!!!*~* The conclusion!!!!! YES the real, LIVE, CONCLUSION!!!!! I mean it!! ! This is it! (Oh, wait, there's an epilogue...) ANYWAY, here's where everything comes down to the wire, and you get to find out who wins, and who loses. I'm excited about this!!!!!! Well, read on!!!!! I give credit where it's due, and yadda, yadda, yadda.... (Oh, and side note, I wrote this when I was REALLY REALLY HYPER!!!!!!!)  
  
Evangela had her down on her knees, preparing to strike the final blow. "This is final Yamara. TOO BAD! You're DEAD!" Shrieked the crazed maiden, pulling her arm back.  
  
"NOT. YET." Growled Yamara, clasping her bloodied hands against Evangela's hand that had a firm grip on the queen's hair. Miraculously, as soon as her hands touched, the contact with Evangela's skin began to waif smoke, quickly breezing up into the arena air.  
  
Evangela howled in pain, dropping her grasp and backing away a couple paces, blowing on her hand as the sai blade inside of it dropped. "OW! OW! OW! What did you DO to me!?!?" She shrieked wide eyed, incredulous.  
  
For a second, her opponent stopped, and stared at her own hands, covered in crimson red. It was smeared from where she had held onto Evangela, and realization came to her. Glancing up, she smiled an intimidating smile, showing her canine teeth in a feral grin. "Hehehehehehehe..."  
  
Her red eyes flashed with anger, as Evangela scowled at Yamara. "Hey... HEY! That's not funny!"  
  
"Hehheheheehehhehehehehehe!!!!!! Yes it is. It IS funny, hehehhehehehe...."  
  
"Stop! STOP LAUGHING! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!" Screamed Evangela, growing afraid. "You... you... psycho!"  
  
Yamara raised her eyes to match the height of her adversary's, and rose to her feet, never blinking. She took a step forward. "What's the matter Evangela? Getting a taste of your own medicine?"  
  
The other took two steps back. "N-n-n-no! You're not supposed to be the crazy one!!! I AM!!!!"  
  
Laughter pealed from Yamara's lips, a cacophony of sound. "Crazy? ME, crazy? Nah, not possible!!!!!! HEHHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!"  
  
Furious, Evangela threw a sai at the laughing queen, only to have it fall short and miss. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!! It's NOT funny!!!!!"  
  
By this time, Yamara was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Yeah, it ain't funny it's HILARIOUS!!! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!" Her sides were beginning to burn, her ribs aching as her lungs threatened to burst, craving for air. Rippling, rolling laughter pealed from her lips, so much so that she couldn't stop. She stood up, shaking hard, and continued her giggling in spite of her opponent.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!!!!" Screamed Evangela, taking enough steps forward to grab Yamara's shoulders in her death lock grasp, and shake her violently. "STOP! LAUGHING! AT! ME!!!!! IT'S not FUNNY!!!!!!"  
  
Amidst her howls of laughter, the queen of hysterics managed to utter, "Funny this" as she grabbed Evangela's bare shoulders as fast as she could, and entrapping them in their snares. Instantly like before, Evangela's skin began to crack and burn, the blood of Yamara working its magic. Her screams of fury became screams of pain, as the angry teen started to squirm and shake violently, her eyes glowing crimson, ruby red, brighter and brighter until they turned shocking white. Her whole body seemed to glow an iridescent, pearly white, as suddenly, it blinked out as fast as it arrived, dropping her straight down to the floor.  
  
And still Yamara kept laughing, unable to control herself. "Hehhehe, um.... Marita? You there? Hehehehhe....hehehe....hehe...he?"  
  
A loud, audible groan filled the air, as red and gold streaked hair faded to glossy black and crimson eyes bled away to blue. Opening her eyes, the young teen's hand grasped her forehead, rubbing it as if she had the worst hangover possible. She was once again dressed as she was before, in a navy blue, flower designed tanktop, and black athletic pants. Moaning a few words inappropriate for a girl her age, she pulled herself to a sitting position, and lifted her head up high enough to loudly utter, "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!?!??!?!?"  
  
"Hehehe.....heheheh....heheh.... oops. Hiya Marita! Nice to see you again buddy."  
  
The younger looking of the two glared back at her yami twin, eyes narrowed. "You have NO IDEA what kind of crap Merrick has tried to pull on me... and here you got the NERVE to LAUGH AT ME!??!?!" She shuddered. "I can't even remember what happened... only that it wasn't good. And I feel like I just drank three bottles of vodka and a whole case of beers..... Ohhhhhhhh, this hangover's a BAAAAD ONE..."  
  
"Heheheh...hehehe....hee, hee, hee... Merrick... hehehehe.... brainwashed you... heeheh."  
  
Marita stared. "Maybe it's YOU who drank the case of beers...." She reached her hand out and slapped Yamara on the face, hard and quick, snapping Yamara out of her hysteric laughter.  
  
"HEY!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!"  
  
The other scowled. "It's SUPPOSED TO HURT, YOU NUT!!!!! Next time I'll go find a really, REALLY big squirrel to do the job if you don't like me doin' it!!!!"  
  
Yamara shivered. "Oh gawd no...... You know I hate squirrels...."  
  
"Hey Yamara...." Marita raced behind her other half, trying to avoid her gave. Suddenly.....  
  
"SQUIRREL!!!!!!!! NEEEE NEEE NEEE!!!!!"  
  
"GAH!!!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!!!!" The Queen's eyes were wide, trying to beat off the 'squirrel' with her arms. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!!!!!"  
  
The younger protégé smirked, her blue eyes smiling. "And you say YOU are more mature than me..."  
  
"In a sense, YES. In another, definitely not." Suddenly serious, Yamara set her shoulders straight, and offered Marita a welcoming hand. "Come on, it's high time we're back together."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Can't have one without the other." Replied Marita, sighing. "I kind of missed the fact that I had no one in my head, but you're right."  
  
The two black-haired women gripped hands, declaring in a monotone:  
  
"Two a part and now joined as one, Make Merrick's evil deeds undone."  
  
A brilliant flash of light surrounded the pair, as swirls of pulsating energy corkscrewed around the pillar of energy. Marita stood stark still as the essence of Yamara flickered and faded into a ball of pure, emerald light, which jumped into the very core of Marita's heart and stayed. Instantly, the younger of the two could feel her connection with her yami as clear as day, growing stronger and stronger as time went on. Filled in with the details, Marita nodded and said, "Now comes the fun part: kicking Merrick's butt from here to Toledo." However, fate had other plans, as an earth shattering scream bellowed from the corridor to her left, and a pulsating blast of pain and sorrow hit her in the chest. "Oh God. DAWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The duelists squared off, Merrick and Bakura at one end, Yami and Kaiba at the other, each team catching the other in a stare down.  
  
"This ends NOW Merrick! You've taunted, tortured and played games with us long enough!" Shouted Yami, his violet eyes narrowing.  
  
"WE SHALL SEE PHARAOH!!!!" Came the reply, loud and obnoxious. "LET'S DUEL!!!" Each side drew their cards, five apiece and they contemplated their strategies as Merrick continued, laying down the rules. "The order is as follows: Kaiba, Bakura, Yami, and me. We'll play standard Battle City rules, and whoever loses will give whatever the opposition wants, got it?"  
  
"Sounds fine with me." Said Kaiba, readying himself for his duel. He looked at the cards in his hand, eager to play for keeps. *Hmmmmm, I can infect Bakura's deck with the Crush Card, but I'm not sure what he'll pull if I do. His cards may be a deadly combination, like Yugi's were when we dueled the second time. He managed to come close to winning against me, if he had struck my Elephant Graveyard infected Blue Eyes, with his Celtic Guardian, I would have lost. Hmmm. decisions, decisions.*  
  
"Come on Kaiba, make your move!" Taunted Merrick, his voice echoing the sneer across his face. "Come on, make your move, it will be your last, so it doesn't matter!!!"  
  
"I'll show you what doesn't matter! I place a card face down, and summon Saggi the Clown in Attack mode!" Instantly, a large, rectangular card appeared face down in front of the corporate owner, and a huge, hideously grotesque clown appeared on the field, his large hat flopping over his face, and his big clown shoes flopping every which way. His white, leering painted face snickered at Merrick and Bakura, who neither one found anything funny enough to do so. "There's my move, now bring it!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
*Oh GOD, DAWN!!!!! DAWN!!!!!!!!!* Their screams inside her head were in unison, as the combined pair of Yamara and Marita pumped the younger's legs as fast as they could go. "HOLD ON DAWN!!!!!!!!!" The bleachers and pillars of the temple seem to blur all by themselves as Marita passed, too worried to notice and too focused on saving her friend to care. She ran like the wind as one hallway led to the next, until she had come to an arena similar to the one she was in.  
  
Her shock of what she saw would go beyond words. Midnight, face down, had her black and red hair plastered to her forehead and around her head, was limp and stringy like she had just woken up; her face was stark white, bloodless and pale. Her eyes were closed, but cracked a couple times to show she was still alive. And it was a wonder how she was too, with a 90 centimeter katana blade piercing her back and spinal cord, and blood gushing and bleeding from the gaping wound to soak into the fabric of her clothes.  
  
"Ma-ma-marit-t-ta?" Her voice was barely a whisper, too hoarse from the shouting to even say the loudest of exclamations.  
  
"MIDNIGHT!!!" Instantly, her friend was at her side, tears streaming down her face as she crouched by her right side. "Who... who... who..."  
  
"Who? You know who.."  
  
"Demona." She growled in the back of her throat, clenching her teeth in primal rage. "She will PAY for this, I swear to you Midnight!!!!! This same katana will pierce her like it did you." She struggled to her feet, and, gripping the hilt of the blade, quickly unsheathed it form the middle of Midnight's back, a soft, agonizing groan audible from the dying girl's lips. Throwing the blade as far as she could, Marita took her friend's head in her lap, brushed the girl's hair out of her eyes, and said softly, "We'll get her Midnight, you'll see. We will find her, track her down and kill her, if need be. She should have died millennia ago."  
  
Midnight's magenta eyes gleamed softly with tears as she spoke again, "I.. I'm not going to make it out of here alive, Marita. Tell.. Tell Seto I will miss him.. and will.. always be there.."  
  
"You can tell him yourself Midnight! Don't give up on me girl!!!!! Not now, not EVER!!!" Her tears were white hot as they slid down her face when she shook her head. "You can tell him yourself.."  
  
"It's not.. what we.. didn't say to each.. other that.. made a difference.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Me.. and you.. it wasn't.. what we said.."  
  
Marita smiled slightly as she finished for her friend. "It's what we didn't say that matters."  
  
Midnight nodded, and winced when the sharp pain of her wound flashed across her back one last time. "I'll be.. watching.. you Marita.. You're like.. my.. sister.." Her fading words died on her lips, as her eyes slowly swung shut as she took hr last breath. Her head went lip in Marita's lap, as did the rest of her body as the soul of a friend rose to the heavens in hopes to stay.  
  
The weight of Midnight's head was too much for Marita to bear, as she threw her own back and howled her frustrations, heavy sobs, and broken heart to the ends of the earth for those who could hear her. "NO!!!!!!!!!! Oh GOD NO!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! NOT.. NOT MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!! I DEFY HER DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Let her LIVE another DAY!!!!!!!!" Her cries fell upon dead ears, as she set her friend's head down and backed away, stumbling and falling as her own tears blinded her. "I DEFY YOU DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'D RATHER HAVE GONE IN HER PLACE!!!!!"  
  
Her warm, fresh tears slid down her face and trickled down to the ground as she bawled her eyes out. However, some of them slid downward onto her Millennium Armlet, decorating it with wet, salty drops. After while, this same armlet began to glow, brighter and brighter until it gave off enough light to dull a sun. Blinded, Marita stumbled back, as an astral form of her darker self appeared in front of her once again. Yamara's eyes pitied, her stance slouching as her heart also grieved.  
  
"Marita.."  
  
The other scowled. "WHAT do you WANT from me!?!?!?!?"  
  
Yamara smiled slightly, her heart going out to both her protégé and her now dead best friend. "I know what you're going through, and I know a way you can turn back the hands of time.."  
  
"Wha.. wha.. what?"  
  
Yamara's eyes filled with tears, afraid of what she had to say and how much the price of a price that would be paid. "The Millennium Armlet is a special item, and do you know why?"  
  
Marita looked quizzical as her big blue eyes welled up with fresh tears. "No.."  
  
"We can save Midnight and Dawn.. but at a cost.."  
  
"I'll do it." Her quick answer surprised Yamara, startled at Marita's rash decision.  
  
"You.. you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Marita paused, then closed her eyes and whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Very well then.." The older of the two stood in front of Marita' and placed her hand on the armlet, guided their other two hands to lay on top of Midnight's heart, and whispered with Marita in unison,  
  
"My life I give, Death's to take, May the dead do walk, and with life awake. Bring back the girl, with heart of strife, Bring back Midnight and Dawn.. to life!"  
  
For a moment or two, nothing happened. Then.. little by little then faster and faster, the energies between the living and dead began to collide, literally sucking the energy out of Marita to come to rest inside Midnight. As time wore on, Marita began to notice.. little things. Like why she could no longer prop her head up with her own muscles or why she fell to the floor and could not move for a second, as she lay beside her best friend.  
  
She lay there, paralyzed, as the color returned to Midnight's cheeks, a slight blush arching their way across her cheekbones. Blood pumped in her veins as if it had never stopped, and her heart beat once again. Marita on the other hand, could feel her own heart beginning to slow.  
  
"Tell Yami Yugi.. I am his forever," she whispered into Midnight's ear, as her heart began to slow, dwindling down to a mere nothing in a matter of moments.  
  
Extra energy bursted from her body as it drifted to an unwaking slumber, striking at the heart of the realm hard enough to help it begin to crumble, the roof and walls coming down even as Midnight's magenta eyes fluttered open, and caused her arm to reach over her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What in the world??? THE ROOF!!!!!! It's coming down!!!!!!" To her side, she gently shook Marita's body, unaware of what sacrifice it took to heal the veil of death upon the red and black-haired woman. "Marita, get UP sleepy head!!! Marita? Marita! Come on, Marita, I got no time for games!!!!" For a moment, she stopped, as if to think of something else to try and wake Marita up, when it hit her. Gasping, she felt the middle of her stomach, thinking of the gashing hole created within. but only felt smooth flesh. Horrified, she looked at the dead face of her friend as the roof continued to topple, and, with tears in her eyes, got up to find Yami and Kaiba. "You are a DAMNED FOOL, MARITA!!!!!!! I should have died, not you!!!"  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The roof had unexpectedly started to cave in, destroying the consoles that kept their cards at hand as the four male duelists began to run for their lives.  
  
"YUGI! Where's Midnight????" Yelled Kaiba, his footwork sharp enough to avoid a piece of ceiling three times his own weight.  
  
"I have no idea, but we better find her!!!!" Screamed back Yami, weaving in and out of the falling boulders.  
  
"Well we better find-" His adversary stopped in mid sentence, his breath catching in his throat as a roaring whirlwind began to stir from the Egyptian ground, and a tear-streaked face appeared with a fireball in her hands to his left. "MIDNIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
"SETO!!!!!!!!!! We have to get OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" Her tornadoes of wind were propelling the rocks to all ends of the cavernous place, as she focused them around all three of them when she got to their sides. "Yami, you and I need to work some magic, and quick!!!"  
  
"Wait, where's Yamara???" He questioned, his violet eyes questioning.  
  
At first she cast her glance down, but then replied, "She's not going to make it.."  
  
His heart sank, as tears began to well in his eyes. "What.."  
  
"YUGI we have NO TIME FOR YOUR CRYBABY CRAP!!!!!!" Screamed Kaiba, as he gripped Yami's wrist sharply. "Whatever you have to do, just do it, and do it NOW!!!"  
  
Midnight nodded, and clasped onto Yami's hands as she repeated,  
  
"Wandering travelers, on their own, Take us magicks where we call home."  
  
Just as before, a brilliant flash lit the room, and once again, they were transported to Himariki Park, their heads bowed low, and their hearts sinking farther still. 


	26. Epilogue: Never the Same Again

*~*DISCLAIMER!!!*~* I own who I own, and the people who own other people get the credit. And now, here's the finale, with an author's note at the end. Enjoy!!  
  
It had been several weeks since that fated day, too long in Yugi's eyes to ever see Marita again. Now, he looked up at the stars, not bitter, but just depressed, as he sat on the window seat in his attic room.  
  
Downstairs, Tea was talking to Joey and Tristan, careful not to let Mr. Motou hear anything.  
  
"Hey guys, is Yugi...."  
  
"Still up there?" finished Joey, his eyes saddened as he nodded. "Yeah, he's still up there, starin' at dose stars like day were his only lifeline. Jeez, I'm getting' worried about him.." He crossed his arms over his white shirt with blue stripes, and turned his head down as he leaned up against the wall. "Yug hasn't come down from there in weeks, not eating very much, an' I dun think he's been sleepin' either...."  
  
Solomon Motou, concerned, caught the last of that sentence, and unable to stay silent much longer, he questioned, "Hey, do any of you know what's bothering Yugi? My grandson has been acting so strange lately, and I was hoping one of you would know. Maybe you can rouse him to play Duel Monsters again."  
  
"Again? What do you mean 'again'? You mean, he's stopped playing it?" Asked Tristan, cocking his head.  
  
"Yes, he's stopped playing the game altogether, which is quite strange.... That game is his LIFE, and why he has stopped playing it, only time will tell." Solomon sighed, and scratched his graying, silver hair as he pondered. "Anyway, if any one of you knows what's going on, that would be a help to me if you told me. Otherwise, make yourselves at home and you're always welcome in here!" With that, he sighed once again, and slowly made his way into the kitchen, hearing the kettle of his herbal tea whistling that it was ready.  
  
As soon as he was gone, the three friends began to talk once more of their 'fallen', broken-hearted comrade. "Whoa, Yug's stopped playin' Duel Monstas? He's gotta be feelin' even worse about this whole Marita thing than we thought!"  
  
Tea slapped Joey upside the head, annoyed. "Well DUH Joey, thank you for stating the obvious! And no thanks for coming up with an idea to get Yugi's mind off of her!!!"  
  
A sharp, sudden knock at the door diverted their attention, unsure of whether to answer it because they were in a guest's house. Another knock and then another came, and finally, with a dirty look from Tea, Tristan opened the door, and widened his eyes at who had dropped by.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything." Said Seto Kaiba sharply. His appearance was solemn, almost morbid as he released his hand from around his fiancée's waist.  
  
Dawn nodded her greetings, and immediately asked, "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Still upstairs." Replied Joey, his voice quiet and so unlike his character.  
  
"STILL? But I thought.... At least by now...." She started, but held back, as if not able to breach the situation correctly. After a pause, she continued. "I think I should go see him."  
  
"You? Why you? Yugi can take care of himself, and he's got his friends down here anyway. Why you?" intoned Kaiba, fixing his attentive gaze at Dawn.  
  
She scowled, "Because I was the last one with Marita, you nimrod! And next time, think about what you're gonna say before you say it, before you have to put your foot in your mouth!!!" A sudden, meek little giggle made her glare at the 2nd place Duelist Tournament champion, which immediately made Joey shut up. "And YOU keep quiet! Don't make me set your shirt on fire and watch you run around the yard until I get tired of watching!!!!!" With her last words and a couple of looks, she strolled past Joey, her mission intent in her mind and her eyes softening of how much Yugi had gone through. *Poor kid, I know how much it hurts.... I've been there too; I can't count how many times I've almost lost Seto....*  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
His violet eyes piercing the darkness through his own tunnel vision, Yugi continued to stare aimlessly out the window at the glowing stars above. His eyes were slightly red, as he had been crying earlier, and his clothes were tousled because he had hardly bothered to spend the time to change. To him, everything was pointless.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Said a friendly, female voice, coming up the attic stairs.  
  
Not even taking a gander at who was talking, Yugi sighed, and replied. "Nothing that is any different than yesterday or the day before that.... Or the day before that...."  
  
Although he couldn't see, Dawn nodded, sat next to Yugi and wrapped him in a friendly, gentle hug. "You know, life goes on. I can't stress that enough! Yugi, you've got friends that love you, a grandfather devoted to you, and the skills to put even KAIBA on the sidelines. Please, for them, please.... Cheer up, ok? Nobody likes to see you all gloomy and grumpy."  
  
He looked sadly at her and hung his head. "I'm sorry Dawn. As much as I would like to, I would rather just sit here, and I don't have the heart to smile anymore."  
  
She pressed on with the conversation. "Come on Yugi! There's other fish in the sea, and you'll find that one special person! Just, don't dwell on what happened, ok? Nobody likes a sad person! Besides, I'd rather see ya smilin', not frownin' and cryin'." Dawn paused, as if unsure to go on, but continued anyway. "What I mean is, there are other girls in this world, and when you find one that's special to you...."  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHAT Dawn, then WHAT?!?!?" His patience with her broken, Yugi's outbreak made Dawn jump, surprised. "That time has already passed!!!! Don't you see? I won't find anyone like Marita ever again!!! It's bad enough that I have to go through with this, because I would never wish it on anyone. But don't you see Dawn? I'm not the only one suffering. Yami...." His heart cracked at that moment, as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and, unable to stop them, he dabbed at his eyes with his blue jacket sleeve.  
  
His friend's eyes widened slightly, and then softened with understanding. "Yami's hurting badly too, isn't he? That's why neither one of you have made the effort to duel again, am I right? Yami's hurting as badly as you are, maybe even more. And that, coupled with your own pain, makes it harder to keep going, to keep living, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, try and cheer up, ok? Listen, if I cried the way you've been cryin' for every time SETO died, fell off a cliff, got beat up, and was stabbed, beaten and bruised.... Not to mention BLOODIED.... I'd be crying 'til God knows when!!!!! Most likely water-logged!!!!!!!"  
  
A small smile spread across Yugi's lips, a tiny one, but evident. "Yeah.... You're right I guess.... I should stop crying, and try to move on. You're.... you're right. Ok, let me think about this for a minute, and I'll come downstairs, ok?"  
  
The brown-haired beauty smiled, genuine and hopeful. "Ok, I'll tell everyone you're coming down, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
As she left the attic bedroom, Yugi turned to face the stars yet again, smiling at them for the first time in weeks. "I'm going to move on." He reminded himself aloud. "Marita, wherever you are, I'm going to miss you dearly love, but you wouldn't want to see me like this.... I hope wherever you are, that you're happy. When you're happy, that's all that matters to me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*FIN*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) Hey Everybody!!!!!!!!! YAY, I'm DOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!! OMG this took QUITE A LONG TIME TO FINISH!!!!!!!!! I sure did have fun writing it tho.. And yeah, it ain't happily ever after, but hey, that's what sequels are for, right? LOL!!! And LOOK PRUNINGSHEARS, MARITA DID DIE!!!! (you nut) lol!!!!!! Anyway, my extreme gratitude for the creator of Yugioh!!!! Without them I would have no life and would have nothing to put forth my effort into lol!!! And thanx to DAWNIE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! My buddy, (Sailor Batgirl Beyond) who writes her OWN awesome fix and let me borrow Demona, Midnight and Dawn from her!!!! And I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, ALL OF YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heheheh ok, well the next ficcie should be coming up, as soon as I'm ready to write it. However, here's a sneak peak of what's to come:  
  
bYugioh!: Escape to Destiny/b  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes as soon as he laid them upon her. The glossiness of her hair, the color of her eyes, even the nose was like hers, almost exactly, like an identical twin. It took Yami's breath away to see this girl close to him, and could feel the desire of holding her welling up from within.  
  
"Who..... Who are you miss? Haven't we met before..? Yamara?"  
  
For a moment, the girl looked confused, uncertain of what to do, but eventually, she came to her senses. Pulling her wrist away from Yami's grasp, she shook her head no, and replied, "I have no idea who you're talkin' about, but I don't know you at all." Again, he grasped her wrist, but instead, she used her own momentum to grasp his, and flung him over her shoulder onto the dirty, muddy ground. Again, she replied, "I'm sorry, but whoever you think I am, I'm not her. And even if I was, I don't think you would ever know." Turning away from his sorrowful, hurt face, the girl broke into a sprint, running as fast as she could away from him.  
  
Finally alone in the darkened shadows of the alley, she stopped and panted, before leaning against the wall, and, sliding downward, her tears cascading from the corners of her eyes. In her heart, she had no choice but to be this way, and it hurt her even dearly to be here once again; she couldn't touch him, hold him, kiss him or love him anymore or any longer than she had to, and now it was near impossible.  
  
~Marle.... Marle!!!!~ The voice of her friend and yami beckoned to her, and she couldn't help herself but to answer.  
  
~What?~  
  
~What did I say about going near Yami or Yugi for that matter? DO NOT DO IT!!!!~  
  
The girl scowled. ~How can you say that? You love Yami as much as Yugi loves me! I could see it in your eyes whenever I see you!!!!!! Why do you want us to be distant? Why do you want to keep us apart? WHY?!~  
  
~For your own damned safety, or else, we would be dead!!! You understand me Marle? We would be dead!!!!~  
  
She gritted her teeth. ~My name is not Marle. It's Marita Alterris Shindou, and not even you can tell me otherwise....~ 


End file.
